


Das weiße Feuer des Hundes

by p_u_m_p_k_i_n



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Yagami Light, Dom Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), M/M, Original Character(s), Shinigami
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_u_m_p_k_i_n/pseuds/p_u_m_p_k_i_n
Summary: Wegen Ryuk, landet Light in der Sengoku-Ära, die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten. Ohne die Macht Kiras, in einer Welt, in der Menschen auf dem Speiseplan von Dämonen stehen, fühlt sich Light dazu gezwungen, sich dem gefürchtetsten unter ihnen, Sesshoumaru, anzuschließen. Auf der Suche nach einem Weg zurück in seine Zeit, setzt  er dabei alles auf seinen brillanten Verstand. [Sesshoumaru x Light Yagami]





	1. Durch deine Länderein

** Disclaimer:  ** Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe. **   
**

**Begriffe**  
  
**Yokai : **eine andere Bezeichnung für Dämon.  
  
**Bakusaiga :** Sesshoumarus Schwert.  
  
**Youki :** Dämonenenergie.  
  
**Daiyokai :** ein Großdämon oder auch Fürst/Lord unter den Dämonen.  
  
**Shinigami :** in der japanischen Kultur ein Todesgott.  
  
  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

  
  
Light Yagami hielt die Zügel von Ah-Uhn in der Hand und folgte Sesshomaru in das Dorf. Die Bewohner, die sich auf der Straße befanden, gingen ihnen rasch aus dem Weg und verkrochen sich in ihren Hütten. Light warf ihnen einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. Es handelte sich um einfache Bauern. Niemand, der sein Interesse verdient hätte.  
  
Ryuk, Lights Shinigami, lag auf dem Rücken und schwebte neben ihm. Er beobachtet die Bauern mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches seine spitzen Zähne zeigte. »Hyuk, Hyuk«, kam es glucksend von Ryuk. »Sesshomaru scheint sie immer noch mächtig zu beeindrucken. Dabei ist es wohl egal wie häufig er dieses Mädchen besucht.«  
  
Light warf Ryuk einen kurzen Blick zu, kommentierte seine Worte aber nicht. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, als dass er sich um das belanglose Geschwätz des Shinigamis kümmerte. Ryuk bemerkte, wie Light ihn ignorierte und ließ ihn kurzerhand zurück. Er überholte den Daiyokai und ließ sich Kopfüber vor ihm herabhängen.  
  
»Was wollt Ihr, Shinigami?«, fragte Sesshomaru mit gleichgültiger Stimme, die nicht gerade von Interesse sprühte.  
  
Ryuks Mundwinkel verzogen sich erneut zu einem breiten Lächeln. Er kam Sesshomarus Gesicht näher. »Light hat mir erzählt, dass Eure Nase sehr gut sein soll. Kann sie auch Äpfel aufspüren?« Er strich sich über den Bauch. »Mein Magen könnte einige vertragen.«  
  
»Nein«, antwortete Sesshomaru schlicht.  
  
Ryuks Grinsen verflog, stattdessen starrte er den Daiyokai finster an.  
  
»Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, Eure unersättliche Gier nach Äpfeln zu befriedigen. Wenn Ihr Äpfel wollt, fragt Euren Menschen.«  
  
Damit lief Sesshomaru durch den Shinigami hindurch und beendete das Gespräch. Ryuk sah ihm schmollend hinterher und flog zu Light zurück.  
  
»Dass du es mit ihm aushältst«, beklagte er sich über das Verhalten des Daiyokais bei Light. »Da hat mir der Detektiv besser gefallen. Der war wenigstens interessant zu beobachten.«  
  
Lights linke Augenbraue zuckte verärgert. »Und wessen Schuld ist es, dass du jetzt nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu hast?«  
  
Ryuk gluckste. »Verzeihung Light. Ich weiß, wie viel dir daran gelegen ist, die Welt von Verbrechern zu bereinigen. Hätte ich gewusst, was sich in der Schatulle befindet, dann ...«  
  
» ...hättest du sie mir trotzdem gegeben«, beendete Light den Satz und winkte ab. »Erspar mir deine Worte, Ryuk. Wir wissen beide, dass es dir einzig und allein darum geht, dich zu amüsieren. Und nach deinen Worten zu urteilen, gefällt dir diese Zeit um einiges besser.«  
  
Ryuk schwebte über Ah-Uhn. »Hast du denn mal die Äpfel in dieser Zeit probiert, Light? Sie schmecken köstlich. Außerdem kann ich mich mit den meisten Dämonen unterhalten. Letztens hatte ich ein äußerst erleuchtendes Gespräch mit einem Bärenyokai. Willst du wissen, was er mir erzählt hat?«  
  
»Nein.«  
  
Light band Ah-Uhn vor einer Hütte fest, in die Sesshomau hineingegangen war und aus der nun die Stimme eines aufgeregten Mädchens drang. Er schob die Strohmatte beiseite, die über dem Eingang hing, und betrat ebenfalls das Innere der Hütte.  
  
Rin, Sesshomarus zwölfjährige Adoptivtochter, erblickte ihn. Sie unterbrach die Geschichte, die sie gerade Sesshomaru erzählte und strahlte ihn freudig an. Außer ihr befand sich noch eine ältere Frau im Raum. Soweit Light wusste, hieß sie Kaede und lehrte Rin das Heilen mit Kräutern.  
  
»Light-sama!«, rief Rin, »Sesshomaru-sama hat Euch mitgebracht.« Sie rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
  
Light erwiderte die Umarmung, wenn auch etwas steif, doch Rin schien sein Unbehagen nicht aufzufallen. Sie lächelte zu ihm auf. »Ich habe so viele Fragen an Euch. Ihr müsst sie mir alle beantworten, Ja?«  
  
»Oh?«, sagte Ryuk neben ihm. »Das Mädchen scheint dich in ihr Herz geschlossen zu haben.« Ryuk umkreiste Rin neugierig.  
  
»Ist Ryuk auch mitgekommen?«, fragte Rin kurz darauf und blickte sich suchend im Raum nach ihm um, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie den Shinigami nicht sehen konnte.  
  
»Sag ihr, dass ich genau neben ihr bin.«  
  
Light kam Ryuks Bitte nach, auch wenn es ihn nervte, für den Shinigami den Dolmetscher zu spielen. »Ryuk befindet sich zu deiner rechten. Er freut sich, dich zu sehen.«  
  
Rin klatschte strahlend in die Hände und drehte sich sofort nach rechts, um den Shinigami mit einer höflichen Verbeugung zu begrüßen. Ryuk schien das zu gefallen, denn seine nächsten Worte waren: »Light! Light! Jetzt frag sie, ob sie mir Äpfel bringen kann.«  
  
Light seufzte und rieb sich über die Schläfen. »Ryuk möchte wissen, ob du Äpfel für ihn hast.«  
  
»Aber natürlich! Warte Ryuk-san, ich werde welche für Euch holen gehen.« Damit rannte Rin aus der Hütte. Man hörte sie noch Ah-Uhn grüßen, dann verklangen ihre Schritte auf der trockenen Erde. Light war sich sicher, dass sie frisch welche vom Baum holen ging.  
  
Sesshomaru warf ihm einen missbilligend Blick zu. Der Daiyokai hatte sich, kurz nach ihrer ersten Begegnung, sehr deutlich ausgedrückt, dass Light die alleinige Verantwortung für den Shinigami trug. Es war Lights Aufgabe, ihn mit Äpfeln zu versorgen und auch seine Aufgabe, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch Light wusste, dass Rin Ryuk gerne Äpfel brachte, denn es faszinierte sie, den Apfel dabei zuzusehen, wie er in der Luft schwebte und vom Shinigami aufgegessen wurde. Doch das war nicht der eigentliche Grund gewesen, weshalb er Ryuks Worte an sie weitergeleitet hatte.  
  
Vor einem Jahr war er mit Ryuk zusammen in der Sengoku-Ära gelandet. Es war die Zeit, in der der Daimyo Oda Nobunaga und sein Freund Toyotomi Hideyoshi versuchten, das zersplitterte Japan zu vereinigen. Eine Zeit in der große Unruhen das Land beherrschten und die Daimyos gegeneinander kämpften. Light hätte sich selbst in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten schnell und einfach zurecht gefunden. Immerhin wusste er über jedes noch geschehene Ereignis schon vorab Bescheid, was ihn einen großen Vorteil verschaffte.  
  
Er hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es Dämonen in der Vergangenheit Japans gab. Dämonen, die um einiges stärker als Menschen waren und die nicht davor halt machten, Menschen zu jagen und zu fressen. Bis jetzt war sich Light nicht ganz sicher, ob es sich hier um eine Parallelwelt handelte, in der er gelandet war. Wenn es sich um die tatsächliche Vergangenheit handelte, dann stellte sich ihm die Frage, wie die Dämonen in Vergessenheit geraten sein konnten. Es musste genügend unabhängige Quellen geben, die über Dämonen berichteten. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass es keine Überlieferungen gab.  
  
Light war ohne sein Death Note in diese Welt geraten. Er hatte Kendo-Unterricht in der Schule gehabt und konnte mit einem Schwert umgehen, dennoch half ihm das nur gegen die dümmeren Dämonen. Er bemerkte schnell, dass wenn er hier überleben wollte, er einen Schutzpatron bräuchte. Zuerst dachte er an Oda Nobunaga. Er war momentan der gefürchtetste Mensch in Japan und bis zu Nobunagas Tod im Jahre 1582 blieben Light noch fünf Jahre. Doch dann traf er auf den Daiyokai Sesshomaru. Er war der Lord des Westens und Light wusste augenblicklich, dass er die Person war, die er suchte.  
  
Light schaffte es, Sesshomaru von seiner Nützlichkeit zu überzeugen und nun stand er hier, 12 Monate und 14 Tage später, an dessen Seite als Light Yagami, Sesshomarus persönlicher Berater und Stratege. Light fühlte sich von dem Daiyokai abhängig, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Es war zwar seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen, sich ihm anzuschießen, dennoch konnte er es nur schwer akzeptieren, dass man ihm den Titel Kira und alles was er beinhaltete geraubt hatte. Er war ein Gott gewesen und jetzt? Jetzt war er der Untertan eines Dämons. Sesshomaru beschützte zwar was zu ihm gehörte, er forderte aber auch Gehorsamkeit und Unterwürfigkeit. Wie oft hatte Light schon seinen Stolz in Gegenwart des Dämons herunterschlucken müssen. Kira hätte das alles nicht erdulden müssen, doch Light war nicht mehr Kira.  
  
Er war kein Gott mehr. Er war ein Mensch, der einem Dämon gehörte. Light war sehr tief gefallen.  
  
Rin kam mit einem Tuch voller Äpfel zurück. Nun, es war sehr simpel warum er Ryuks Wunsch nach Äpfeln Rin mitteilte. Es zeigte Sesshomaru, dass Light nicht jedem seiner Befehle befolgte und noch wichtiger, es sorgte dafür das Ryuk still war. Der Shinigami konnte einen ganz schön nerven mit seiner Sucht nach Äpfeln.  
  
»Wann wird Inuyasha wieder zurück sein?«, fragte Sesshoumaru die alte Frau, während Ryuk gierig die Äpfel verschlang, die Rin in die Luft hielt.  
  
»Vermutlich heute Abend.«  
  
Sesshomaru nickte. »Wir gehen«, sagte er und verließ die Hütte. Rin gab Ryuk die letzten Äpfel und folgte ihm nach draußen, wo sie auf Ah-Uhns Rücken stieg. Light setzte sich hinter ihr in den Sattel. Sesshomaru war schon in der Luft und flog Richtung Norden. Light umfasste Rins zierlichen Körper und nahm Ah-Uhns Zügel in die Hände. Kurz ließ er sie schnallen. Ah-Uhn hob vom Boden ab und flog seinem Herrn hinterher.  
  
Beiden waren sie für eine Zeitlang still. Light genoss die Stille, denn sie war untypisch für das Mädchen, dass ihn ansonsten mit Fragen überhäufte. Und obwohl sich Light bisher immer damit krönen konnte auf jede Frage eine Antwort zu wissen, schaffte es Rin ihm Fragen zu stellen, die er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht beantworten konnte. Fragen über Dämonen.  
  
Kurz nach seinem ersten und etwas unglücklichen Treffen mit einem Dämon, begann Light die Kreaturen zu studieren. Zu anfangs versuchte er so viel Wissen wie möglich über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen, um seine Überlebensquote zu steigern. Nun, da er jedoch den Lord des Westen als seinen Schutzpatron hatte, musste Light sich darum keine Sorgen mehr machen. Trotzdem hatte er, mit dem Einzug in Sesshoumarus Schloss, sein Studium über Dämonen nur noch verstärkt. Sesshoumarus private Bibliothek erwies sich dafür als äußerst nützlich.  
  
Light bemerkte, wie Rin vor ihm unruhig hin und her rutschte. Er wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde und so war er nicht überrascht, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. »Inuyasha-sama hat mir erzählt, dass er merkwürdige Menschen gesehen hat.«  
  
»Hat er das?« Light war nicht wirklich beeindruckt. Für Inuyasha waren viele Menschen merkwürdig. Laut ihm, war Light selbst einer davon, womöglich der Merkwürdigste von allen.  
  
Rin nickte. »Große Männer mit seltsamen aufgeplusterten Hosen und Ärmeln. Anscheinend sollen manche so beharrt sein, dass sie Tiere ähneln. Ihre Nasen sind so lang.« Rin zeigte Light wie lang genau und übertrieb dabei reichlich. »Und ihre Augen so groß.« Auch hier war ihre Darstellung weit entfernt vom Realistischen. »Inuyasha-sama hat sie gesehen, wie sie Waren im Hafen verladen haben. Sie sind mit einem Schiff gekommen, aber woher konnte er mir nicht sagen. Nee, Light-sama, wisst Ihr wer diese Menschen sind?«  
  
»Portugiesen«, antwortete Light, ohne groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen.  
  
»Portugiesen«, wiederholte Rin das Wort und mimte dabei Lights Aussprache nach. »Aus welchem Land kommen sie? Die Leute im Dorf sagen, dass sie von weit her kommen.«  
  
»Ihr Land heißt Portugal. Mit dem Schiff liegt es mehrere Monate von Japan entfernt.«  
  
»Monate?« Rin blickte nachdenklich auf ihre Finger hinab, dann sah sie auf und lachte ihn an. »30 oder 31 Tage und ein Jahr hat 12 Monate, aber das ist ja so lange!«  
  
Lights Gesicht blieb unverändert, doch innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine Augen blickten über ihren schwarzen Schopf hinweg und bohrten sich in den Rücken des Daiyokais vor ihnen. Sesshoumaru war genau wie L schwer zu durchschauen. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wieso Sesshoumaru Rin bei der alten Frau wohnen ließ, die ihr nichts anderes beibrachte, als mit Kräutern zu heilen. Wie alt war sie nochmal? 12, und ihr viel nicht auf Anhieb ein wie viele Tage ein Monat hatte. Das Kind brauchte eine richtige schulische Ausbildung. Konnte sie überhaupt Lesen und Schreiben?  
  
»Und kann Light-sama mit den Portugiesen sprechen? Sesshomaru-sama hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir sie im Hafen besuchen gehen würden.«  
  
Light runzelte die Stirn. Er fand es merkwürdig, dass Rin den Ausländern so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. »Ich spreche kein portugiesisch, falls jemand jedoch Englisch sprechen sollte, dann werde ich mich unterhalten können.«  
  
»Englisch?«  
  
»Englisch ist eine Sprache, die in dem Land namens England gesprochen wird. Es kann sein, dass jemand von ihnen diese Sprache beherrscht. Im Grunde ist es aber bedeutungslos, denn Sesshoumaru-sama wird es nicht erlauben.«  
  
Rin schien verwirrt. »Wieso sollte er es nicht erlauben? Wenn er dabei ist, dann kann uns nichts passieren.« Ihre Augen wurden plötzlich groß, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. Sie drückte beruhigend Lights Hand. »Ihr braucht vor den Ausländern keine Angst zu haben. Sesshoumaru-sama hat mich bis jetzt immer beschützt. Er wird auch Euch beschützen.«  
  
Lights Miene zeigte keine Regung. Jedoch wunderte er sich, wie Rin auf die absurde Idee gekommen war, dass er Angst vor den Portugiesen haben könnte. Er selbst hatte mehr daran gedacht, dass Sesshoumaru keinen Handel mit den Portugiesen betrieb und er es somit als eine Zeitverschwendung ansehen würde, sie dennoch aufzusuchen. Wobei ihm Light übrigens beipflichte. Er selbst hielt es für vergeudete Zeit.  


 

* * *

  
  
Er hatte sich geirrt. Anscheinend besaß das Mädchen doch mehr Einfluss auf Sesshoumaru als er angenommen hatte. Nachdem sie auf einer Wiese gelandet waren, war Rin sofort zu Sesshoumaru gerannt und hatte den Daiyokai gefragt. Light hatte nur mit einem Ohr hingehört, denn er wusste Sesshoumaru würde nein sagen, umso mehr war er überrascht, als dieser Rins Vorschlag zustimmte. Light würde sich merken, dass Sesshomarus Schwäche für Rin größer war als vermutet. Vielleicht könnte ihm das in Zukunft noch nützlich werden.  
  
Sie liefen zum Hafen hinunter. Er konnte schon von hier aus das Schiff mit den drei hohen Masten und den vielen verschieden großen Segeln sehen. Sie waren eingerollt und vertäut. Portugals Flagge wehte im Wind.  
  
Rin rannte neugierig voraus, doch Sesshomaru rief sie zurück. Gehorsam kehrte sie um und wich von da an nicht mehr von Sesshoumarus Seite. Sie durchquerten eine breite Straße. Light viel auf, dass es sich hier nicht um schäbige Hütten handelte, sondern dass man diese Gebäude als Häuser bezeichnen konnte, von denen manche zweistöckig waren. Der Hafen brachte dieser Stadt anscheinend einen gewissen Wohlstand. Zu seiner Verwunderung wurde zwar Sesshomaru misstrauisch von den Einwohnern beobachtet, aber ansonsten störten sie sich nicht an ihm. Diese Stadt hatte also Kontakt zu Dämonen.  
  
»Wie heißt die Stadt?«, fragte Light Sesshoumaru.  
  
»Itouwa.«  
  
Itouwa? Light kannte keine Stadt in Japan mit diesem Namen. Entweder befand er sich wirklich in einer Parallelwelt, die der realen sehr ähnelte, oder der Name hatte sich über die nächsten hundert Jahre geändert. Am Hafen sah er einige Samurai Wache stehen. Sie trugen Oda Nobunagas Wappen auf ihren Rüstungen. Eine fünfblättrige Blume. Als sie sich den Samurais näherten, zogen diese ihre Schwerter. Die Ausländer, die hinter den Samurais Ware verluden, hielten in ihrer Arbeit inne und beobachteten Neuankömmlinge neugierig.  
  
»Yokai?«, hörte Light das Wort für Dämon. Einer der Portugiesen trat zu den Samurais und sah abwechselnd zu ihnen, dann zu dem Samurai neben ihm. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
  
»Was geht hier vor?«, fragte er den Samurai mit einem ziemlich starken Akzent und ungeduldiger Stimme.  
  
»Yokai«, wiederholte der Samurai von neuen und spie auf den Boden. »Was wollt Ihr hier?«, richtete er das Wort an den Lord des Westen. Light sah wie Sesshoumaru seine rechte Hand anspannte. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Sesshoumaru kurz davor war seine Lichtpeitsche erscheinen zu lassen.  
  
»Die Waren der Ausländer begutachten«, antwortete ihm Sesshoumaru und entspannte seine Hand langsam wieder. »Oder hat der Menschendaimyo sie alle für sich beansprucht?«, fügte er in einem herablassenden Ton hinzu.  
  
Der Samurai bemerkte nichts von seinem Glück. Sesshoumaru hatte beschlossen, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Bevor der Samurai etwas erwidern konnte, drängte sich der Portugiese an ihm vorbei. Sein Gesicht war von einem dichten schwarzen Bart verdeckt. Große intelligente Augen musterten Sesshoumaru von oben bis unten. Er schien zufrieden zu sein mit dem was er sah, denn er deutete ihnen plötzlich an ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie am Hafen entlang, an mehreren Häusern vorbei, deren Hälfte auf Pfeilern gebaut hinaus ins Wasser ragte, zu einem der größten Häuser in der Stadt. Es hatte vier Stockwerke und ragte hoch auf. Als sie eintraten, erstreckte sich dahinter ein großer Raum, der vollgestellt mit Holzkisten war.  
  
Er fing eine nach der anderen zu öffnen und ihnen die Waren vorzuführen. Für Rin holte er einen mit Steinen verzierten Kamm hervor und überreichte ihr den dazu passenden Spiegel. Rin nahm beide Stücke entgegen und bestaunte die Halbedelsteine darauf. Sesshoumaru wollte er eine Muskete in die Hand geben, die er aber mit einem verlegenen Räuspern zurücklegte, nachdem der Dämon sie nur unbeeindruckt angestarrt hatte.  
  
Light interessierte sich für die Waren der Portugiesen nicht. Er war nach draußen getreten und schlenderte an der Hafenpromenade entlang. Die See war ruhig, ein leichter Wind wehte und verteilte den Meeresgeruch in der ganzen Stadt. Seemöwen kreischten und staksten über die Holzplanken des Piers. Hinter ihm hielt ein Mann in seiner Arbeit inne. Er stellte die Kiste, die er gerade aus dem Lagerraum des Schiffes getragen hatte, auf den Boden ab und folgte Light.  
  
»Hey du? Warte mal!« Light drehte sich um. Ein Mann in abgetragener Kleidung mit blonden Haaren, die mit einem Band im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren, kam auf ihn zu gelaufen. Er machte vor ihm halt und ließ seinen Blick an Light auf und ab wandern. Dabei war seinem Gesicht deutlich die Überraschung anzumerken. »Bist du einer der Bastarde?« Er zeigte auf Lights braune Haare. »Du siehst nicht wirklich japanisch aus, auch wenn du dich so kleidest.«  
  
Light hatte keine Ahnung, was der Mann von ihm wollte. Neben Englisch konnte er noch Chinesisch. Portugiesisch hatte er nie gelernt, da er bis jetzt darin keinen Vorteil gesehen hatte. Doch der Akzent des Mannes erinnerte ihn an ein anderes Land.  
  
»Are you from England?«, fragte er. [Bist du aus England?]  
  
Die Augen des Mannes wurden groß. Seine Mundwinkel wanderten in die Höhe und er fing freudig an zu lachen. Er packte Light brüderlich, mit festem Griff, an der Schulter. Innerlich zuckte Light zusammen, doch äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken.  
  
»Haha! I can't believe it. You're really one of those notorious bastards. So, where's your father? Is he still in the country or already back in England?« [Haha! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist wirklich einer dieser berüchtigten Bastarde. So, wo ist dein Vater? Ist er noch im Land oder schon zurück in England?]  
  
Light hatte Probleme das Englisch des Mannes zu verstehen. Er sprach ein veraltetes Englisch. Manche der Wörter wurden in seiner Zeit nicht mehr oder abgewandelt verwendet, dennoch hatte er den Inhalt verstanden. Er schlug die Hand von seiner Schulter, die immer noch dort lag und betrachtete den Mann verärgert.  
  
»I'm neither a bastard nor am I half-japanese.« [Weder bin ich ein Bastard, noch bin ich zur Hälfte japanisch] Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Mann stehen, der ihn verdutzt hinterherblickte, und lief zu Sesshomaru und Rin zurück. Diese kamen gerade in Begleitung des portugiesischen Händlers aus dem Haus. Rin winkte ihm glücklich zu, unter ihrem Arm trug sie ein kleines Päckchen.  
  
»Hey wait! I don't understand.« [Hey warte! Ich verstehe nicht] Der Mann war Light nachgelaufen und griff nach Lights Arm. Light wurde grob zurückgezogen.  
  
Wütend drehte Light sich um, seine Hand lag auf dem Griff seines Katanas. Doch anstatt den Mann zu erblicken, erfüllte weißes langes Haar sein Sichtfeld. Sesshoumaru stand vor ihm. Die spitze von Bakusaiga bohrte sich von unten in das Kinn des Mannes und drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Ein kleines Rinnsal an Blut hatte sich gebildet und lief über dessen Adamsapfel nach unten. Es verfärbte den Saum seines weißen Hemdes rot.  
  
Der Mann hielt seine Arme beschwichtigend vor sich in die Höhe. »Easy, easy there! Sorry if I touched your precious boy.« [Vorsicht, Vorsicht hier! Entschuldigung wenn ich deinen kostbaren Jungen berührt habe] Der Engländer entgegnete Sesshoumarus eisernen Blick mit einem schiefen Grinsen, dann sah er zu Light hinüber. »Well, I can understand that he fucks you, lad. You got quite the look.« [Nun, ich kann verstehen, dass er dich fickt, Bursche. Am Aussehen mangelt's nicht.]  
  
Sesshoumaru knurrte, unternahm weiter aber nichts. Dass der Lord des Westens keine Skrupel hatte zu töten, wusste Light. Der Engländer konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Rin anwesend war. Die Beleidigung des Mannes würde Light jedoch nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Er schnellte an Sesshoumaru vorbei, holte aus und schlug dem Mann seine Faust ins Gesicht. Ein weiterer Schlag mit seiner Schwertscheide in dessen Bauch und der Engländer krümmte sich auf dem Boden.  
  
Light schnaubte verächtlich, dann drehte er sich um und lief an einer erschrockenen Rin und einem nachdenklich wirkenden Portugiesen vorbei. Sesshoumarus Augen verfolgten ihn, als er sich von der Gruppe entfernte. Sein Gesicht blieb dabei ausdruckslos. Niemand hätte sagen können, was der Lord des Westens, in diesem Augenblick dachte.  


 

* * *

  
  
Light und Rin saßen um ein Lagerfeuer und brieten Fische an Stecken aufgespießt, die Rin in einem nahe gelegenen Fluss gefangen hatte. Eins musste Light ihr lassen, sie wusste, wie man im Freien überlebte. Rin hatte das Päckchen geöffnet und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Mit dem Kamm begann sie, ihr langes schwarzes Haar zu kämmen. Light beobachtete sie dabei. Ihr faszinierender Gesichtsausdruck gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass es der erste Spiegel war, den sie je in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ganz verträumt starrte sie ihr Spiegelbild an und gab hin und wieder ein leises Seufzen von sich.  
  
»Findet Ihr, das ich schön aussehe?« Sie sah plötzlich auf und blickte über die Flammen zu Light hinüber.  
  
Light betrachtete ihr rundes, unschuldig dreinblickendes Gesicht. Ihr glänzendes, glattes Haar, ihre zierliche Gestalt und den teuren, formellen Kimono, den sie trug. Normalerweise trug man diese Art von Kimono nur bei besonderen Festlichkeiten, ansonsten bevorzugte man den Yukata. Er war gegenüber dem Kimono schlichter in Farbe, Muster und Material. Auch hatte man in einem Yukata mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, da er hingegen zum Kimono keinen Unterkimono besaß.  
  
Light wusste über Kohaku Bescheid, der Junge, der in dem Herzen des Mädchens einen besonderen Platz eingenommen hatte. Womöglich stellte sie sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dem Dämonenjäger vor und vergaß ganz dabei, was es bedeutete die Adoptivtochter vom Daiyokai des Westens zu sein. Selbst als nicht leibliche Tochter von Sesshoumaru, war ihr Status gleichzusetzen mit einer Prinzessin. Sesshoumaru würde für sie einen passenden Ehemann suchen, und Light war sich sicher, dass die Wahl dabei nicht auf den Jungen fiel.  
  
Light setzte ein charmant wirkendes Lächeln auf. »Ein Mann müsste blind sein, um nicht sehen zu können, was für eine Schönheit du bist.«  
  
Rins Wangen verfärbten sich augenblicklich in ein zartes rot. Verlegen fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand durch das Haar und schob es hinter ihr Ohr. Stumm griff sie nach einem durchgebratenen Fisch und fing an zu essen. Light musste noch etwas warten, bevor auch er einen Fisch vom Feuer nehmen konnte. Nachdem sie alle Fische verspeist hatten, legte sich Rin zum Schlafen nieder. Light hingegen stand auf und lief an Ah-Uhn vorbei, dessen rechter Kopf sich leicht anhob und ihm schläfrig nachsah, als er im Wald verschwand, um neues Feuerholz zu holen.  
  
Das Laub knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Light fing an, Äste zu sammeln, was sich im Dunkeln als nicht gerade einfach herausstellte. Während er den Boden nach brauchbaren, trockenen Ästen absuchte, horchte er derweil nach verräterischen Geräuschen. Zwar war Sesshoumaru in der Nähe, dennoch würde Light wachsam bleiben. Wenn es um seine Sicherheit ging, dann würde er sich nicht allein auf den Lord des Westens verlassen. Light hatte einen Arm voll und war dabei umzukehren, als er das Rascheln von Stoff hinter sich hörte. Sofort fing sein Herz schneller an zu schlagen. Er drehte sich um und atmete erleichtert aus. Sesshoumaru stand vor ihm. Seine weiße Kleidung und sein weißes Haar leuchteten gespenstisch im schwachen Licht des Mondes.  
  
»Ihr seid es.«  
  
»Es sind keine Yokais in der Nähe«, erwiderte Sesshoumaru und näherte sich Light.  
  
Lights menschliche Instinkte drängten ihn dazu, vor dem Dämon zurückzuweichen, er blieb jedoch mit durchgestrecktem Rückgrat und leicht gehobenen Kinn stehen. Dabei hielt er Sesshoumarus goldenen Augen stand, die sich in seine bohrten. Der Daiyokai lief an ihm vorbei. Seine Hand strich durch Lights Haare.  
  
»Kommt, es gibt eine heiße Quelle in der Nähe. Ihr riecht.«  
  
Light, der sehr auf sein äußeres Wert legte, war sich sicher, dass er nicht roch. Doch er wusste auch, wie gut die Nase eines Hundedämons sein konnte. Es war nicht schwer, die heiße Quelle ausfindig zu machen, wenn man dem penetranten Gestank von Schwefel folgte. Sie kamen an einem Fluss an über dem Dampfschwaden hingen. Das Wasser hatte über die Jahrhunderte einzelne Becken geformt, die miteinander verbunden waren. Perfekt um sich in eines dieser Becken hineinzulegen und seine müden Muskeln zu entspannen. Light legte das Feuerholz neben eines dieser Becken ab und fing an, aus seiner Kleidung zu schlüpfen. Fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet fand seine Kleidung ihren Platz auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm. Light watete vorsichtig in das heiße Wasser, ließ sich sinken und setzte sich auf einen Stein gegenüber von Sesshoumaru.  
  
»Habt Ihr die Dokumente fertig, um die Euch Keisuke-san gebeten hat?«  
  
Light nickte. »Ich habe sie ihm gestern überreicht.« Light hatte zwei Wochen lang die Grundrisse des Schlosses studiert. Er hatte Schwachstellen vermerkt sowie Verbesserungsvorschläge ausgearbeitet. Keisuke, Sesshoumarus General, hatte ihn darum gebeten. Es war mittlerweile im Schloss bekannt, dass Light für einen Menschen überdurchschnittlich schlau und begabt war.  
  
»Kommt her.« Sesshomaru winkte ihn zu sich, doch Light blieb wo er war und erwiderte den Befehl stattdessen mit einem Lächeln, bei dem jede Frau weiche Knie bekommen hätte. Auf den Dämon hatte es keine Wirkung.  
  
»Wie wäre es mit einer Herausforderung?«, sagte Light. Sein aufgesetztes Lächeln wurde breiter.  
  
Sesshoumaru hob fragend eine Augenbraue. »Und die wäre?«  
  
»Ein Rennen. Eure dämonische Stärke gegen meinen Verstand. Was haltet Ihr davon Sesshoumaru-sama? Morgen, nachdem Rin-chan wieder zurück im Dorf ist, gebt Ihr mir einen Vorsprung. Ich werde die Richtung zu Eurem Schloss einschlagen und Ihr müsst mich fangen, bevor ich es erreicht habe. «  
  
Für einen Moment hatte Light den Eindruck, dass Sesshoumarus Dämon zum Vorschein kam, doch in dem schwachen Licht und mit seinen menschlichen Augen, könnte es genau so gut seine Einbildung gewesen sein.  
  
»Und Ihr denkt, dass Ihr selbst mit Eurem brillanten Verstand eine Chance gegen mich habt?«  
  
Light zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen einen Felsen. »Nun, ich weiß mittlerweile so einiges über Yokais.«  
  
Sesshoumaru schwamm zu ihm hinüber und ragte über ihn auf. Light betrachtete seinen durchtrainierten und makellosen Körper. Sein langes Haar trieb auf dem Wasser und kitzelte Lights Arme und Brust. Sesshoumaru beugte sie zu ihm hinab.  
  
»Und was bekomme ich, wenn ich Euch fange, bevor Ihr mein Schloss erreicht?«  
  
»Ihr ...«, Light hielt inne, als Sesshoumaru sich seinem Gesicht noch weiter näherte. »Ihr bekommt mich«, sagte er schließlich.  
  
Sesshomarus Mundwinkel verzogen sich kaum, doch Light meinte ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen.  
  
»Light Yagami, rebelliert Ihr? Was Ihr mir anbietet, habe ich schon lange bekommen.« Damit überwand Sesshomaru die letzten Zentimeter und umschloss Lights Mund mit seinem. Sesshoumaru drückte Lights Körper gegen den Felsen hinter ihm und lieferte sich einen Kampf mit dessen Zunge.  
  
Light krallten sich für einen besseren Halt an Sesshoumarus Körper fest. Er versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen, was Sesshoumarus Dämon mit einem tiefen Knurren kommentierte und ihn noch fester gegen den Felsen presste. Light stöhnte in den Mund des anderen. Er würde es zwar niemals zugeben, aber die Aura von Macht und Dominanz, die Sesshoumaru umgab, wirkte auf Light äußerst erregend. Sein Glied war hart und aufgerichtet und berührte Sesshoumarus, der genau so erregt war wie Light selbst. Das Verlangen von Sesshoumaru genommen zu werden, steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde, doch sollte er seinem Verlangen nachgeben, dann wäre sein ganzer Plan zunichte.  
  
Light riss sich los und vergrub seinen Kopf in Sesshoumarus Halsbeuge. Er zog Sesshoumarus Geruch begierig in seine Nase auf. Der Daiyokai roch für Light nach Wald, Tannennadeln und Harz. Er trug einen sehr männlichen Geruch an sich. »Wenn wir heute miteinander schlafen, wo bleibt dann der Spaß für wenn Ihr mich gefangen habt? Natürlich nur, wenn ich Euch nicht vorher überlistet habe und als erster im Schloss ankomme.«  
  
»Hn. Und was will Light-san, sollte er der Sieger sein?«  
  
»Dass Ihr mir helft einen Weg zurück in meine Zeit zu finden.« Light wusste, was seine Worte bewirken würden und er hatte recht. Sesshoumaru versteifte sich. Er schwamm von Light fort und stieg wortlos aus dem Becken. Light konnte Sesshoumarus Erektion sehen. Der Dämon ignorierte sie und zog sich wieder an. Er befestigte Bakusaiga an seiner Hüfte und kam am Rand des Beckens zum Stehen, von dort er aus, auf den immer noch im Wasser befindenden Light hinabblickte.  
  
»Wieso scheint es mir so, als würdet Ihr gewinnen, ganz gleich, ob Ihr verliert oder nicht. Unter diesen Konditionen werde ich nicht einwilligen.«  
  
Light runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Sesshoumaru fuhr ohne Umschweife fort. »Werde ich gewinnen, Light Yagami, dann werdet Ihr Euer altes Leben vergessen und jegliche Gedanken an eine Rückkehr in Eure Zeit aufgeben. Die Person, die Ihr einst wart gibt es nicht mehr. Nur ein Narr lebt in seiner Vergangenheit. Euer Platz ist an meiner Seite. Ihr gehört zu meinem Haus und diesem alleine dient Ihr. Solltet Ihr einwilligen, dann bin ich bereit, Eure Herausforderung anzunehmen.«  
  
Light stieß sich vom Felsen ab und stieg ebenfalls aus dem heißen Wasser. Er trat neben den Dämon und sah zu ihm hinauf. »Mit vergnügen«, antwortete er mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln. Light zog sich unter Sesshoumarus wachsamen Augen an, trug das Holz zurück zum Lager und entfachte das Feuer neu, schließlich legte er sich neben Rin nieder zum Schlafen. Das Mädchen bemerkte ihn und kuschelte sich an seinen warmen Körper. Light ließ es geschehen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und beobachtete die Sterne über ihnen. Er gab zu, er spielte gefährlich, zu gefährlich. Doch dieser Plan konnte seine Erlösung sein. Ein Weg zurück in seine Welt. Er hatte Kira noch nicht aufgegeben. Niemand außer ihm wäre in der Lage, die neue Welt anzuführen, die er begonnen hatte zu erschaffen. Er wurde gebraucht. Die Menschen brauchten einen Beschützer vor Verbrechern, sie brauchten Kira. Verdammt sollte Ryuk sein! Wegen ihm und dieser Schatulle saß er hier fest.  
  
Light schloss die Augen. Seine Fähigkeiten waren nicht das Problem, warum er bisher noch keinen Weg zurück in seine Zeit und vermutlich auch seine Welt gefunden hatte. Es war sein mangelndes Wissen. Er befand sich seit etwas über einem Jahr hier und obwohl er jede Menge Zeit in Sesshoumarus privaten Bibliothek verbrachte, war sein Wissen immer noch beschränkt. Der Daiyokai lebte seit mehreren Hundert Jahren. Light war sich sicher, mit der Hilfe von Sesshoumaru würde er einen Weg finden.  
  
Am nächsten Tag flogen sie zurück zum Dorf. Inuyasha saß auf einem Baum und sprang hinunter, als er sie kommen sah. »Oi! Sesshoumaru, du bringst Rin-chan zurück.«  
  
»Inuyasha-sama!«, rief Rin und rannte ihm entgegen. »Schau was mir Sesshoumaru-sama geschenkt hat.« Sie hielt ihm den Kamm sowie den Spiegel unter die Nase. »Wir waren bei den Portugiesen und Sesshoumaru-sama hat beides für mich gekauft.«  
  
»Ihr wart bei den Portugiesen?« Inuyasha nahm den Kamm und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel »Keh! Sind das überhaupt echte Edelsteine?«  
  
»Halbedelsteine«, korrigierte ihn Rin.  
  
Inuyasha gab beides an Rin zurück. »Oi! Yagami! Dein Shinigami hat dich gesucht.«  
  
»Wirklich? Wo ist er?« Light sah sich um, konnte Ryuk aber nirgendwo entdeckten.  
  
»Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, er hat irgendwas von einer besonderen Apfelwiese geredet, dann ist er davongeflogen.« Mit einem Mal zog Inuyasha scharf die Luft um Light ein. »Sesshoumaru!?« Er blickte seinen Halbbruder fragend an, dann verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in ein schadenfrohes Grinsen. »Ha! Wer hätte gedacht, dass der große, mächtige Sesshoumaru an einem Menschen interessiert ist.«  
  
»Inuyasha, rede nicht über Dinge, die dich nichts angehen.«  
  
Sofort verschränkte Inuyasha in einer abweisenden Haltung die Arme vor der Brust. »Du kannst mir meinen Mund nicht verbieten. Außerdem, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich darauf anspreche, dann sollte der Mensch vielleicht nicht nach dir riechen.«  
  
»Moment mal!«, zischte Light und trat vor Inuyasha. »Ich habe gestern ein Bad genommen. Ich sollte nicht mehr nach ihm riechen.«  
  
Inuyasha lachte vergnügt. »Sieht so aus, als dass ich mal mehr wüsste als du, Yagami. Sesshoumaru ist ein Daiyokai. Du kannst seinen Geruch nicht so einfach von dir abwaschen, vor allem nicht wenn du regelmäßig mit ihm schläfst. Tja, Pech gehabt. Jeder Yokai wird sofort wissen, dass du das Eigentum meines Bruders bist.«  
  
Und zum Ersten Mal entglitten Light die Gesichtszüge. Ihm wurde es plötzlich schrecklich heiß am ganzen Körper. Er kam regelrecht ins Schwitzen. Wie hatte er diese Information nur übersehen können? Wieso war sie ihm entgangen? Damit sein Plan funktionierte, war es wichtig, dass er den Geruch des Daiyokais von sich waschen konnte. Ein großer Teil seines Erfolges beruhte darauf. Hatte er überhaupt noch eine Chance zu gewinnen? Er wusste, wie er seinen eigenen Geruch überdecken konnte, aber würde diese Methode auch mit dem Geruch von Sesshoumaru funktionieren? Bedeutete das, dass die Herausforderung schon verloren war, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte?  
  
Kurzerhand packte er Inuyasha am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich her. »Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe.«  
  
Inuyasha, der sich gerade loszureißen wollte, spitzte mit einem Mal neugierig die Ohren und ließ sich von Light hinter eine Hütte zerren.  
  
»Meine Hilfe? Der allwissende Yagami braucht meine Hilfe?«, murmelte Inuyasha sichtlich überrascht. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. »He ...und was bekomme ich für meine Hilfe?«  
  
»Meinen Respekt«, antwortete Light schlicht.  
  
Inuyasha schnaubte. »Meinst du, ich brauche deinen Respekt, Yagami? Meinst du, es ist mir wichtig, was du über mich denkst? Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass Menschen und Yokais mich dafür verachten, dass ich ein Halbdämon bin. Auf einen mehr kommt es nicht an.«  
  
»Dann wird es dich vielleicht überraschen zu hören, dass es mir gleich ist, ob du ein Halbdämon bist oder nicht. Was kümmert es mich.«  
  
Inuyashas abweisende Haltung lockerte sich ein wenig. Er fing verwirrt an zu stammeln »Aber …aber wenn das nicht der Grund ist, warum behandelst du mich dann jedes Mal so, als wäre ich unwürdig mich nur in deiner Gegenwart aufzuhalten?«  
  
Lights Antwort drauf war simple. Inuyasha war in seinen Augen ein Idiot. Er sprach, ohne vorher über seine Worte nachzudenken. Er rannte in jeden Kampf, ohne seinen Verstand zu benutzen, und wedelte mit seinem Schwert unkoordiniert in der Luft herum. Er war aufbrausend, taktlos und hatte seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle. Er war alles, was Light nicht ausstehen konnte.  
  
»Ich habe kein Problem mit dir, Inuyasha« Die Lüge kam ohne Probleme von seinen Lippen. Light nutzte seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten. »Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich dir oft nicht den Respekt gezollt habe, den du verdient hättest.« Plötzlich streckte Light seine Hand in die Richtung des Halbdämons und strahlte ihn währenddessen warmherzig an. »Wie wäre es, lass es uns noch einmal versuchen.«  
  
Inuyasha brummte unverständliche Worte in sich hinein. Er zögerte auffällig lange. Lights Lächeln kam jedoch nicht ins Straucheln und schließlich packte der Halbdämon Lights Hand in einen kurzen festen Griff.  
  
»Also, was willst du wissen und mach es schnell, ich hab nicht unendlich viel Zeit.«  
  
Na endlich, dachte Light. »Ich möchte wissen, wie ich den Geruch eines Daiyokais von mir bekomme?«  
  
»Darum geht es also.« Inuyasha blickte sich verstohlen um. Light bekam den Eindruck, dass er nach seinem Bruder Ausschau hielt. Als er ihn nicht sehen konnte, wandte er sich wieder Light zu und kam näher.  
  
»Hör zu, Yagami.« Seine Stimme war gesenkt. »Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Du kannst dich absofort von meinem Bruder fernhalten, dann wird sein Geruch in mehreren Monaten verflogen sein.«  
  
»Mehrere Monate«, raunte Light. »Solange habe ich nicht Zeit.«  
  
»Du kannst mit einem anderen Daiyokai schlafen,« Inuyasha brach an dieser Stelle ab, als er den missbilligenden Blick von Light auf sich spürte. »Ok, hab schon verstanden. Hmm, lass mich überlegen. Eine Miko könnte deinen Körper von dem Youki meines Bruders reinigen. Wenn doch nur Kagome hier wäre.«  
  
»Was noch?« Light ignorierte Inuyashas plötzliche Melancholie. Er wusste, dass die junge Miko, namens Kagome, seit über zwei Jahren verschwunden war. Er wusste auch, was sie für den Halbdämon bedeutete.  
  
»Miroku! Natürlich! Miroku wird dir helfen können, schließlich ist er ein Mönch. Du hast Glück, dass Sesshoumaru dich nicht als Gefährte gekennzeichnet hat.« Inuyasha deutete Light an, ihm zu folgen. Er lief einen Hügel hinauf, der zu Mirokus und Sangos Hütte führte, welches sie mit ihren drei Kindern bewohnten. »Sei vorsichtig, Yagami. Es ist schon äußerst sonderbar, dass Sesshoumaru mit einem Menschen intim wird. Du musst etwas an dir haben, was meinen Bruder beeindruckt. Vielleicht ist es nur dein Verstand, aber sei gewarnt, denn wenn er dich jemals zu seinem Gefährten machen sollte, dann hast du seinen Geruch für die Ewigkeit an dir und das lässt sich nicht mehr beheben. Dann gehörst du wirklich ihm.«  
  
»Keine Sorge. Das wird niemals geschehen.«  
  
Inuyasha schielte zu dem Menschen hinüber, ließ es aber sein, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass Sesshoumaru bisher alles bekommen hatte was er wollte. Naja, fast alles. Tessaiga war ihm immer verwehrt geblieben.  


* * *

  
  
Befreit von Sesshoumarus Youki und somit auch von seinem Geruch, steuerte Light auf den Waldrand zu. Ah-Uhn lag in der Sonne und schlief. Der Lord des Westens lehnte an einem Baum mit geschlossenen Augen, die er aufschlug, als Light sich ihm näherte. Mit einem Mal stand er knurrend vor ihm. Light stolperte erschrocken zurück, bekam seine Fassung aber sogleich wieder unter Kontrolle und fuhr sich verärgert durch die Haare.  
  
»Was habt Ihr gemacht!«, knurrte Sesshoumaru. Er umschloss Lights Kinn mit seiner Hand und zog seinen Kopf schmerzlich nach oben, sodass Light gezwungen wurde, in die erzürnten Augen des Daiyokais zu blicken. Kleine rote Äderchen hatten sich darin gebildet und die sonst goldenen Pupillen schimmerten rötlich.  
  
Light erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig. »Wie kann ich eine Chance haben gegen Euch zu gewinnen, wenn Ihr einfach Eurem eigenem Geruch folgen könnt.«  
  
Sesshoumaru musterte Light für einen Moment, dann ließ er ihn abrupt los. »Mein Geruch an Eurem Körper, Yagami, ist ein Warnsignal an alle Yokais, sich von Euch fernzuhalten. Nun, da Ihr die Dreistigkeit besessen habt ihn zu entfernen, werdet Ihr nicht alleine zum Schloss zurückkehren. Ihr reist mit mir.«  
  
»Nein.« Light riss sich los und brachte Abstand zwischen sie beide »Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ihr habt meine Herausforderung angenommen. Ihr könnt Eurer Wort nicht zurücknehmen, Yokai!«  
  
Zu schnell, als dass Lights Augen den Bewegungen folgen konnten, schnellte Sesshoumaru nach vorne. Er spürte wie eine Hand sich um seinen Hals legte und er im nächsten Moment auf der Erde lag. Sesshoumaru kauerte über ihm. »Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will. Und ich kann Euch Befehle erteilen, Ningen, und Ihr werdet sie befolgen.«  
  
Light wurde wütend. Dieses Rennen musste stattfinden. Er hatte keine Zeit sich mit Sesshoumarus Sorgen um ihn oder seiner Arroganz herumzuschlagen. »Lasst mich aufstehen«, krächzte er. Light wollte aus dieser erniedrigenden Position entkommen. Er hasste es, wenn ihn Sesshoumaru zwang, sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Seine Dominanz konnte zwar anziehend für Light sein, doch im Moment war sie eher erstickend.  
  
Sesshoumaru genoss seine Position, dann jedoch beugte er sich zu Lights Ohr hinab und flüsterte: »Lauft Yagami, lauft so schnell Euch Eure Menschenfüße tragen könnt, denn ich werde Euch einfangen kommen und dann werde ich Euren Körper und Eure Seele schänden. Ihr werdet mir gehören. Mir alleine«  
  
Sesshoumaru ließ von ihm ab und Light fackelte nicht lange. Er rappelte sich auf und rannte davon. Es war ihm egal, aus welchem Grund der Daiyokai seine Meinung plötzlich geändert hatte. Das Rennen hatte begonnen und das allein zählte.  
  
Kaum war er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, schälte sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten und kniete hinter Sesshoumaru nieder. Es war ein Dämon mit kurzen roten Haaren, einem jung wirkenden Gesicht sowie spitzen Ohren. Seine Kleidung war in schwarz und rot Tönen gehalten. An der Hüfte trug er ein langes, dünnes Schwert. Sesshoumaru drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.  
  
»Ihr wisst was zu tun ist?«  
  
»Hai«, antwortete der Dämon hinter ihm.  
  
»Gut, dann folgt ihm jetzt.«  
  
Der Dämon nickte und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden. Sesshoumaru setzte sich auf einen Stein und wartete. Er wollte seinem Menschen einen Vorsprung von einem halben Tag geben. Seine dämonische Seite regte sich ungeduldig in ihm. Sie wollte nicht abwarten, sondern gleich auf Jagd gehen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Die Beute, die sie erwartete, würde äußerst köstlich schmecken.


	2. Durch deine Ländereien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wegen Ryuk, landet Light in der Sengoku-Ära, die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten. Ohne die Macht Kiras, in einer Welt, in der Menschen auf dem Speiseplan von Dämonen stehen, fühlt sich Light dazu gezwungen, sich dem gefürchtetsten unter ihnen, Sesshoumaru, anzuschließen. Auf der Suche nach einem Weg zurück in seine Zeit, setzt er dabei alles auf seinen brillanten Verstand. [Sesshoumaru x Light Yagami]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.
> 
> Vorsicht: Enthält explizite Sexszene.

Light hatte sich schon vorweg einen genauen Plan überlegt, wie er Sesshoumaru in die Irre führen konnte. Er hatte seit Wochen daran getüftelt. Mit Hilfe von Karten studierte er genausten die Gegend, in der er sich aufhalten würde. Er setzte sich mit den Fähigkeiten von Dämonen auseinander, vor allem die Fähigkeiten von Inu-Yokais hatte er gründlich unter die Lupe genommen. Aus diesem Grund war es für Light als eine böse Überraschung gekommen, als er hörte, dass der Geruch eines Daiyoukais nicht mit Wasser vom Körper gewaschen werden konnte. Er war froh, dass der Mönch ihm geholfen hatte. Nun hatte er wieder eine Chance, das Rennen zu gewinnen.

Light eilte durch das Unterholz. Er schlug den direkten Weg zum Schloss ein. Momentan konnte Sesshoumaru noch seinen Geruch folgen. Solange er diesen nicht mit einem anderen überdeckte, wäre es besser Sesshoumaru im Glauben zu lassen, er nähme den kürzesten Weg. Light brach durch das Gestrüpp und sah ein Dorf vor sich - umgeben von Hügeln und Wiesen - in einer Senke liegen. Er eilte die Böschung hinab und hielt Ausschau nach den Dorfbewohnern. Unter seinen Haori hielt er einen Beutel mit Geld versteckt. Was er nun machen musste, war seinen Körpergeruch mit einem anderen zu überlagern. Er kaufte einem Bauern, der ungefähr seine Größe hatte, die Kleidung ab. Es krauste ihm diese anzuziehen, aber der Geruch war stark genug, dass er seinen eigenen überdecken würde. Der Mann war überrascht, als jemand wie Light, dessen Kleidung um einiges edler war als seine, ihm Geld für seine Lumpen anbot. Er beäugte Light misstrauisch, als er jedoch die Summe an Geld sah, die Light ihm unter die Nase hielt, zögerte er nicht lange und riss sich die Kleidung schon fast vom Leib. Light klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und eilte weiter zum Fluss, der neben dem Dorf lag. Er wusch sich im seichten Wasser und zog den einfach gehaltenen Haori und den von Erde befleckten Hakama des Bauern an. Dabei schaffte er es nicht, eine gleichgültige Miene beizubehalten. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich angewidert nach unten.

Light lief zurück in das Dorf. Er verschenkte seine alten Kleider und marschierte Richtung Süden. Dabei entfernte er sich von dem Schloss, anstatt dass er sich ihm weiter näherte. Trotz dass Sesshoumaru seinem Geruch nun nicht mehr folgen konnte, war die Gefahr immer noch zu groß, als dass er weiterhin den direkten Weg zum Ziel einschlagen konnte. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass der Daiyokai zufällig auf ihn traf, nur weil er zu geradlinig lief. Er würde einen langen Umweg machen müssen. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte die Route auf. Light hatte vor, einen Tag lang entgegengesetzt zum Schloss zu laufen. Am zweiten wollte er den Weg Richtung Meer einschlagen. Es gab an der Küste ein Fischerdorf. Dort würde er einen der Fischer bezahlen, ihn auf den Seeweg zum Schloss des Daiyokais des Westens zu bringen. Wenn er wieder an Land war, dann bräuchte er noch einen halben Tag, um es zu Fuß zu erreichen.

Light hatte für das ganze Vorhaben 4 1/2 Tage eingeplant. Ein Tag Richtung Süden. Zwei Richtung Meer. Einen auf den Seeweg Richtung Norden und einen halben zum Schloss. Während der gesamten benötigten Zeit, musste er fünfmal seine Kleidung gegen gebrauchte tauschen. Sein Geruch würde sich irgendwann mit dem fremden mischen und diesen verdrängen. Wenn das passierte, würde Light einen leuchtenden Pfad hinterlassen, den Sesshoumaru ohne Mühe folgen konnte. Immerhin wusste er, dass die Nase eines Inu-Youkais zu den besten unter den Dämonen zählte. Sollten seine getroffenen Vorkehrungen Sesshoumarus Nase nicht fehlleiten, dann wäre es nur eine Frage von wenigen Minuten, bis der Daiyoukai ihn aufgespürt haben würde.

Light hielt die Sonne im Blick. Bevor es dunkel wurde, musste er das Dorf erreichen, das er sich für seinen ersten Tag als Ziel vorgenommen hatte. Er hatte schnell die Überlegung verworfen, im Freien zu schlafen oder in die Nacht hinein zu laufen. Mit den vielen Dämonen, und davon waren nicht gerade wenige Nachtaktiv, war es zu gefährlich, ohne Schutz die Nacht außerhalb eines Dorfes zu verbringen.

Als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinter den Bergen verschwanden, befand sich Light in einem kleinen Wohnraum und aß zu Abend. Er hatte in dem Dorf nach einem Schlafplatz und Essen gefragt und bei einer Handwerkerfamilie einen gefunden. Schon bald zog er sich zurück und legte sich auf einen ausgerollten Futon nieder. Sein Schwert, das er einem toten Samurai entwendet hatte über den er kurz nach seiner Ankunft in dieser Welt gestolpert war, hielt er Griffbereit in den Armen. Die Nacht verlief ruhig. Light stand vor Sonnenaufgang auf und schlug den Weg Richtung Meer ein. Er machte gute Fortschritte und Sesshoumaru schien ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden zu haben. Light folgte einem unebenen Weg, der ihn an Terrassen von Reisfeldern entlang führte. Wie den Tag zuvor wechselte er die Kleidung. Die alte verschenkte er dieses Mal nicht, sondern schmiss sie in den nächsten Fluss. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn Sesshoumaru es doch bis hier her schaffte und seinen Geruch an einem anderen Menschen wahrnahm. Es würde ihm nur die Bestätigung geben, dass er der richtigen Fährte folgte.

Light traf auf nicht viele Reisenden, als er auf der Straße Richtung Meer unterwegs war. Gegen Mittag kam ihm eine kleine Gruppe von Mönchen entgegen. Er verbeugte sich vor ihnen, wartete bis sie an ihm vorbeigezogen waren und ging dann ebenfalls seines Weges.

Der erste Überfall ereignete sich bei Dämmerung. Er kam nicht als Überraschung, denn Light war sich bewusst, dass er als allein Reisender leichte Beute war. Dennoch ärgerte er sich, denn hätte er nicht so lange gebraucht den Fluss zu überqueren, dessen Brücke eingestürzt war, dann wäre er vor Sonnenuntergang im nächsten Dorf angekommen.

Fünf Rounin umzingelten ihn. Sie hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen. Zurzeit streiften viele von den herrenlosen Samurais durch das Land. Ihr Herr musste bei einen der Kämpfe ums Leben gekommen sein. Nun waren sie ehrenlos. Die Tradition verlangte, dass sie Seppuku begingen. Dafür trugen sie ein kurzes Messer bei sich, mit dem sie ihren Bauch aufschlitzten, um ihre Ehre zurückzuerlangen. Doch manche von ihnen, versuchten dem Selbstmord zu entgehen. Sie Schlossen sich zu Gruppen zusammen und wurden Gesetzlose.

»Wartet«, sagte Light »Wollt Ihr einen Bruder ausrauben und töten?«

»Was soll das heißen?«, fauchte einer der Rounin. Seine Rüstung war mit Dreck verschmiert. Er hatte eine Delle im Helm, wo ihn vermutlich in der Hitze des Gefechts ein feindliches Schwert getroffen hatte. Oberhalb der Delle war das Wappen von Uesugi Kenshin eingraviert und genau dieses Wappen verhalf Light zu einer Idee.

»Mein Herr war der Daimyou, Uesugi Kenshin«, sagte er mit fester Stimme. »Ich habe an seiner Seite gegen die Truppen von Oda Nobunaga gekämpft. Ich habe mit meinen Augen gesehen, wie sich ein Pfeil in Uesugi-samas Hals bohrte und er vom Pferd fiel. Dieser unglückliche Tag, war nicht nur der Tag, an dem mein Herr starb, sondern auch der Tag, an dem ich zum Rounin wurde.«

»Pah!«, brüllte einer der Männer. »Wieso sollten wir Euch glauben? Ihr könnt genauso zu Odas Truppen gehören.«

Light ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Mit ruhiger Stimme fuhr er fort. »Überlegt, wenn mein Herr wirklich Oda Nobunaga wäre, würde ich dann als Rounin umherziehen? Alles, was mir noch geblieben ist, ist mein Schwert. Von meiner Ehre als Samurai ist nichts mehr übrig.«

»Wenn Ihr die Wahrheit sagt, dann möchte ich wissen wie lange Ihr Uesugi-sama gedient habt?«, kam es von rechts.

Light drehte sich dem Rounin zu. Er war der kleinste unter ihnen. Er trug keine Rüstung, sondern einen verschlissene, verdreckten Haori sowie Hakama. Er musterte Light aufmerksam. Sein Mund war zu einer schmalen Linie gepresst.

»Ich diente ihm seit der ersten Schlacht gegen Oda Nobunaga, die im Frühling, in der Nähe von Kyoto, gefochten worden war.«

Einige der Männer nickten. Anscheinend hatten sie in derselben Schlacht gekämpft. Idioten, dachte Light. Mit seinem Geschichtswissen hatte er sie tatsächlich davon überzeugen können, dass sie für denselben Daimyo gekämpft hatten.

»Kommt«, sagte plötzlich der Rounin, der ihm vor kurzem noch nicht geglaubt hatte. Er steckte sein Schwert zurück. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. »Wir haben unser Lager nicht weit von hier. Verbringt die Nacht mit uns.«

Light ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie der Vorschlag ihm gar nicht gefiel. Aber, wenn er sich weigern sollte, dann könnte die freundschaftliche Stimmung schnell wieder ins Gegenteil umschlagen. Er nickte und lachte. »Ich hoffe, ihr habt dort auch was zu Essen.«

Sie hatten reichlich zu Essen. Es sah so aus, als hätten sie in den letzten Tagen einige Bauern überfallen. Während sie aßen, tranken sie reichlich Sake dazu. Um nicht aufzufallen trank Light ebenfalls vom Reiswein. Er hingegen nahm nur kleine Schlucke. Light wartete, bis sich die fünf betrunkenen Rounin zum Schlafen hinlegten. Er selbst machte es sich etwas abseits vom Feuer bequem, denn sobald sie eingeschlafen wären, könnte er von dort aus in den Wald flüchten.

Die Augen geschlossen, lauschte er so lange, bis er das Schnarchen und gleichmäßige Atmen von allen fünf Personen hörte. Dann erst richtete er sich auf. Gut, dachte er, der Alkohol hatte sie in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt. Würde jetzt ein Dämon kommen, könnte dieser sie ohne weiteres fressen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie sich in ihrem jetzigen Zustand wehren könnten. Light stand auf und zog sich in den Wald zurück. Als er eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und den Rounin gebracht hatte, musste er leise Lachen. Das war wirklich einfacher als gedacht.

Doch Lights gute Laune verflog schnell. Alsbald stellte er fest, dass er sich verirrt hatte. Light hatte vorgehabt von dem Schlafplatz aus die Straße wiederzufinden. Von da an musste das nächste Dorf nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Er hätte die Straße jedoch schon längst finden müssen, was bedeutete, dass er in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war. Freudlos stieß er ein Fluchen aus, denn mit seinen menschlichen Augen konnte er kaum etwas erkennen. Light stolperte weiter durch das Gebüsch und hörte das Rauschen von Wasser lauter werden. Schon bald kam er an einem Fluss an. Hier konnte er wenigstens durch den Mond schemenhaft die Dinge erkennen. Er folgte der Strömung, immerhin würde der Fluss ihn in Richtung Meer führen und vermutlich auch zu einem Dorf.

Light hatte sein Schwert vorsichtshalber gezogen. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass er so gut wie blind war. Er lauschte angestrengt nach verräterischen Geräuschen. Was er hörte, waren harmlose Tiere, nichts was auf einen Dämon hinweisen würde. Das Rauschen des Wassers wurde leiser und der Fluss mündete in einen stillen Waldsee. Um weiterzukommen, musste er ihn umlaufen. Light war gerade dabei, als er Gekicher hinter sich vernahm.

Ruckartig wirbelte er herum und nahm eine für Kendo typische Verteidigungsposition ein.

»Er ist schön«, sagte eine Mädchenstimme verträumt.

»Was interessiert das«, jammerte eine zweite Stimme, die sich nach einem Jungen anhörte. »Ich habe Hunger. Lass uns ihn töten und dann zum Bau mitnehmen. Vater wird stolz auf uns sein.«

Die zwei Dämonenkinder, die nicht älter aussahen als neun, kamen mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck auf Light zu.

»Du greifst ihn von rechts an und ich von links«, sagte das Dämonenmädchen.

Der Junge nickte dem ihr zu und trat nach rechts.

»Wartet!«, rief Light ihnen zu. Ihm war bewusst, dass sich Dämonenkinder nicht sehr von ihrem Gegenpart den menschlichen Kindern unterschieden und eine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz war ihnen anscheinend auch nicht geschenkt worden, denn, ohne groß über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, hatten sie Light ihren Angriffsplan mitgeteilt.

»Was haltet ihr von einem Spiel?«, schlug Light hastig vor, während er in Gedanken sich einen Plan zurechtlegte.

Die beiden Dämonenkinder stoppten und sahen ihn unschlüssig und etwas verwirrt an. Anscheinend war es das erste Mal, dass ein Mensch, der normalerweise auf ihrem Speiseplan stand, vor ihnen keine Angst zeigte, ja sogar mit ihnen spielen wollte. Der Kopf des Mädchens wippte zur Seite. Schwach traf das Mondlicht auf ihre Haut und wurde dort von weißen Schuppen reflektiert. Light bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die beiden Dämonenkindern Fischen ähnelten.

Light setzte ein trauriges Gesicht auf und ließ einen lauten gedehnten Seufzer von sich. »Und ich dachte, Kinder mögen Spiele. Ihr seid doch keine Spielverderber, oder?« Er musste hier weg, dachte er. Mit jeder Sekunde, die er länger verweilte, verringerten sich seine Überlebenschancen. Wenn die beiden Dämonenkinder ihr zu Hause in dem See hatten, dann bedeutete dies nur, dass sich dort noch mehr von ihnen aufhielten. Mit den zwei Kindern würde er fertig werden, sollten aber noch mehr von ihnen aus dem See auftauchen, dann hatte er ein großes Problem.

»Ich bin kein Spielverderber!«, jammerte der Junge entrüstet und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte.

Sehr gut! Hab dich, dachte Light. Lights Miene zeigte jedoch nichts von seinen eigentlichen Gedanken.

»Und du?«, Light wandte sich an das Mädchen. »Bist du ein Spielverderber? Weil, wenn das so ist, dann bist du von uns allen dreien die einzige. Möchtest du das sein?«

Statt zu antworten, schüttelte sie den Kopf, doch das genügte Light. Er hatte sie beide genau dort, wo er sie haben wollte. »Gut, dann kann ich jetzt die Spielregeln erklären. Wir werden verstecken spielen.«

Ihre Augen wurden vor Begeisterung groß. Sehr gut, dachte Light zufrieden.

»Ihr beide werdet euch im Wald verstecken und ich werde euch anschließend suchen gehen. Dabei werde ich auf hundert zählen. Solange habt ihr also Zeit ein gutes Versteck zu finden. Eins ...«, begann Light und der Junge wollte schon losrennen, aber das Mädchen hielt ihn zurück.

»Wie willst du uns finden? Du bist ein Mensch. Du wirst uns niemals finden können.«

Light hob eine Augenbraue und setzte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf. »Bist du dir da so sicher? Immerhin habe ich ohne Problem zu diesem See gefunden. Vielleicht sind meine Augen besser als die eines gewöhnlichen Menschen. Urteile nicht voreilig über mich«, rügte er sie.

»Komm schon. Lass uns endlich gehen. Er wird uns schon finden.« Der Junge zerrte ungeduldig an ihrer Kleidung.

»Ok«, sagte sie schließlich. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie nicht die Spielverderberin sein wollte. Mit einem Satz verschwanden sie im Wald.

Viel Zu einfach, dachte Light. Er wartete, bis er sie nicht mehr hören konnte, sobald ihre Schritte verklungen waren, wirbelte er herum und rannte so schnell er konnte am Ufer entlang. Keuchend erreichte er das andere Ende des Sees, doch auch hier machte er nicht langsamer, sondern sprintete weiter den Fluss folgen. Wann sich wohl bemerken würden, dass er nie die Absicht gehabt hatte sie suchen zu gehen, geschweige denn, dass er sie überhaupt gefunden hätte. Light hastete weiter. Obwohl die Gefahr der beiden Dämonenkindern gebannt war, wollte er so viele Kilometer wie möglich zwischen sich und dem See bringen. Er konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als er schließlich aus dem gottlosen Wald herausfand und schemenhaft die Dächer jenes Dorfes vorfand, dass er von Anfang an erreichen wollte.

Der Mann, an dessen Holzhaus er geklopft hatte, betrachtete ihn äußerst argwöhnisch. Light konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Ein Fremder stand an der Türschwelle und bat um Unterkunft. Der Mann brummte ihn schlecht Gelaunt an und wollte ihn schon fortjagen, doch Light klimperte mit seinem Geldbeutel und überreichte ihm eine beträchtliche Summe. Daraufhin bat der Mann ihn ein, gab ihm zu Essen und zu Trinken und scheuchte seine Kinder aus einem zum Hauptraum angrenzenden Schlafraum, sodass ihr Gast sich dort niederlassen konnte. Light tat genau dies und war schon bald von den Strapazen der Nacht eingenickt.

Ein kehliger Schrei ließ ihn aufschrecken. Light fuhr nach oben und sah sich nach der Ursache um. Es war immer noch dunkel draußen. Was ging hier vor sich? Eine große Gestalt kauerte über einer anderen, die gurgelnde Geräusche von sich gab. Light schmiss die Decke beiseite und trat mit gezogenem Schwert auf die beiden Personen zu. »Wer seid Ihr? Was macht Ihr hier in diesem Raum?«

Die Tür zu linken wurde aufgeschoben und eine Frau, umringt von ihren Kindern, stand erstarrt auf der Stelle. Die Öllampe, die sie in der Hand hielt, ließ sie mit einem Schrei fallen. Doch das kurze Licht, hatte Light genügt, um zu sehen was vor sich ging. Der Mann, dem das Haus gehörte, lehnte in sich zusammengesunken an der Wand. In seinem Bauch steckte die spitze eines Schwertes. Sein Angreifer zog das Schwert zurück und verpasste dem Toten einen Tritt gegen den Kopf. Der leblose Körper kippte zur Seite.

»Elender Schweinehund«, hörte Light den Angreifer fluchen. Sehen konnte er ihn jedoch nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick zerbarst die Öllampe und tauchte für einen Moment alles wieder in Dunkelheit. Dann entzündete der immer noch schwach brennende Docht das Öl und ein Feuer brach aus. Der Angreifer drehte sich zu Light um.

»Yousuke-san«, brach es überrascht aus Light hervor, der mit vielen gerechnet hatte, aber nicht mit dem Kommandanten der Schlosswache. Dann runzelte Light die Stirn und harte Augen fixierten Yousuke »Wie ich sehe, hat Euch Sesshoumaru-sama geschickt, um über mich zu wachen.«

»Habt Ihr ein Problem damit, Yagami-san? Ihr solltet mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen. Immerhin habe ich gerade verhindert, dass der Hausherr Euch das Messer in die Brust rammt.«

Das Feuer griff um sich. Die Frau und ihre Kinder waren verschwunden, vielleicht holten sie Hilfe. »Wir müssen hier weg«, sagte Light nüchtern und bearbeitete mit seinem Schwert die Holzwand. Es gab zwar ein Fenster, doch es war zu klein für ihn und der einzige Ausweg brannte mittlerweile lichterloh.

Eine Hand legte sich auf Lights Schwertarm. »Steckt Euer Schwert zurück.«

Hätte sich die Luft nicht bedrohlich mit Rauch gefüllt und die Hitze wäre nicht immer unerträglicher geworden, dann hätte Light den Befehl womöglich ignoriert. So aber steckte er das Schwert in die Scheide zurück.

»Yousuke-san. Was soll das?«, zischte er sogleich, als sich ein Arm um seinen Bauch schlängelte und er eng gegen den Kommandanten der Schlosswache gedrückt wurde. Zum Glück war Sesshoumaru nicht anwesend. Der Daiyoukai wäre von der intimen Nähe zwischen ihnen keinesfalls begeistert gewesen. Light keuchte, als der Dämon sich vom Boden abdrückte und mit ihm durch das Dach brach. Doch damit nicht genug. Kaum waren sich außerhalb des brennenden Hauses in Sicherheit, wurde Light von Yousuke hochgenommen, der ihm für diese Dreistigkeit mit der Faust eine verpasste.

Yousuke fixierte Light wütend, der seinen Blick mit gleicher Schärfe erwiderte.

»Setzt mich sofort ab!« Light wollte sich befreien.

»Das kann ich noch nicht«, und damit rannte Yousuke mit Light in den Armen aus dem Dorf. Als sie ein gutes Stück hinter sich gebracht hatten, hielt er an und setzte Light ab. Sofort schwang ein Fuß in seine Richtung. Yousuke wich dem Angriff mit einem Überschlag aus.

»Beruhigt Euch, Yagami-san.«

Doch Light war wütend, denn Yousukes Auftauchen ruinierte seinen ganzen Plan. »Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn all meine Bemühungen, mich vor Sesshoumaru-sama bedeckt zu halten, mit Eurem Auftauchen zu Nichte gemacht wurden. Er muss keine Fährte von mir haben. Wieso auch, wenn er Euch verdammt nochmal folgen kann!« Erneut schlug Light nach Yousuke. Er war geladen vor Wut. Dieser Idiot zerstörte alles und was Sesshomaru anging, bedeutete es, dass der ehrenhafte Daiyokai des Westens unfair spielte?

Yousuke fing die Faust ab. Er umschloss sie mit seiner Hand und lehnte sich nach vorne. »Ich sagte, Ihr sollt Euch beruhigen«, knurrte er. »Ich habe, seit ich Euch folge, meine Aura unterdrückt. Sesshoumaru-sama besitzt Ehre. Er würde sie niemals beschmutzen, auch nicht bei der Vorstellung Euch vielleicht zu verlieren.« Yousuke drückte Lights Faust zurück, der daraufhin nach hinten stolperte. »Kommt, Yagami-san, ich begleite Euch noch bis es hell wird, dann müsst Ihr wieder alleine zurecht finden. Obwohl ich ja zugeben muss, dass Ihr dies bis jetzt sehr gut gemeistert habt.«

Die beiden liefen stumm nebeneinander her. Vom stand des Mondes, würde es noch ungefähr eine Stunde brauchen bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Land erhellten. Light versuchte mit Yousukes Tempo mitzuhalten, doch schon bald wollte sein erschöpfter Körper nicht mehr. Wie lange hatte er wohl in dem Haus geschlafen, bevor der Mann ihn wegen seines Geldes und höchstwahrscheinlich des Schwertes halber umbringen wollte. Ein Katana war sehr teuer. Einmal verkauft, würde es eine stattliche Summe einbringen.

Das nächste Dorf war einen halben Tag entfernt, deswegen war es Lights eigentliches Vorhaben gewesen, ausgeruht dort hinzureisen. Doch in seinem jetzigen Zustand konnte er das vergessen. Er musste schlafen. »Yousuke-san.« Der Dämon wandte Light fragend den Kopf zu. »Ich brauche einen Schlafplatz zum Ausruhen.«

Yousuke zuckte mit den Schultern und lief weiter. »Ich bin nicht Euer Diener. Hier.« Er zeigte auf die Umgebung. »Sucht Euch einen Platz aus. Hier gibt es genügend Möglichkeiten zum Ausruhen.

Light lief zum Wegrand und sah die Reisfeldterrassen hinab. Wo in alles in der Welt sollte er einen Schlafplatz finden?

»Dort unten ist eine schäbige Hütte. Vermutlich für Werkzeug. Ich denke, Ihr könnt in ihr schlafen.«

Light war überrascht, dass Yousuke ihm doch half. Er schielte in die Richtung, in der der Dämon zeigte, konnte aber besagte Hütte nicht erkennen. »Arigatou«, sagte Light und folgte Yousuke, der sein Dilemma bemerkt hatte. Erst als sie weniger als dreißig Meter von der Hütte entfernt waren, konnte Light die Umrisse schwach in der Morgendämmerung erkennen. Yousuke riss das Schloss von der Tür und betrat das Innere zu erst. Er hatte recht gehabt. Die Hütte war voll mit Werkzeug, das für die Bewirtschaftung der Reisfelder genutzt wurde. Doch obwohl es überall herum stand oder an den Wänden hing, gab es immer noch genügend Raum für zwei Personen. Light legte sich auf den Boden. Yousuke lehnte mit den Rücken zur Wand.

»Da ist etwas, was mich beschäftigt«, sagte Yousuke nach einer Weile der Stille. Was es auch immer war, es war ihm unangenehm darüber zu reden. Light konnte es aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

»Was ist es?«, fragte er. Er wollte sich nicht mit Yousuke unterhalten, sondern schlafen, doch der Dämon hatte ihm einen einigermaßen bequemen Schlafplatz gefunden. Light seufzte innerlich und wartete, was der Dämon zu sagen hatte.

»Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb Ihr unbedingt in Eure Zeit zurückkehren wollt. Ist Euer Leben dort so viel besser?«

»Meine Familie ist dort, Youske-san. Ich habe sie seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Sollte ich hier bleiben, dann werde ich sie nie mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.« Die Lüge ging einfach von den Lippen. Light war die Familie zwar in einem gewissen Grad wichtig, aber das war keinesfalls der Grund, wieso er in seine Zeit wollte. Kira hielt ihn immer noch in seinen Fängen. Der Gedanke an ein Utopia war immer noch da. Er hatte zwar begriffen, dass er kein Gott war, aber deswegen hatten sich seine Prinzipien nicht verändert. Das Böse musste ausradiert werden. Auf was er bis jetzt noch keine Antwort gefunden hatte, waren die Dämonen. Sollte es sich doch nicht um eine Parallelwelt handeln, sondern um die normale Vergangenheit, in der er sich momentan befand, dann musste es auch in seiner Zeit Dämonen geben. Doch falls das wirklich der Fall war, wie konnte es dann geschehen sein, dass Dämonen in Vergessenheit geraten waren und was für eine Einstellung sollte Kira ihnen gegenüber haben? Sollte er sie als Gefährdung der Menschheit betrachten? Viele der niederen Dämonen fraßen von Natur aus Menschen. Waren sie deshalb böse, weil sie so geschaffen wurden? Er hatte sich eins mit Sesshoumaru über dieses Thema unterhalten. Von ihm wusste er, dass es Dämonen gab, die in der Tat sich von Tieren ernähren konnten, aber Menschen bevorzugten und dann gab es diejenigen, dessen Verdauungsorgane nichts anderes als Menschenfleisch verdauen konnten. Wenn man das ganze Bild ins Tierreich übertrug, dann war es nichts anderes als das ein Räuber naturgemäß eine bestimmte Beute fing und aß.

»Ist Euch nicht bewusst, welchen Status Ihr habt? Ihr habt Euch den Respekt des ganzen Schlosses verdient gemacht. Ihr gehört in den Westen, nicht in Eure Zeit. Ihr könnt eine große, erfolgreiche Zukunft an der Seite von Sesshoumaru-sama haben. Kann Euch Eure Familie dasselbe bieten?«

Light drehte sich Yousuke zu, ein sarkastisches Lächeln huschte auf seine Lippen. »In der Tat, das kann sie.«

»Kann sie Euch Sesshoumaru-sama bieten?« Sofort war Light in einer sitzenden Position. Die Müdigkeit war verflogen und er starrte finster zu dem Dämon hinüber.

»Vorsicht Yousuke-san. Welche Beziehung ich zu Sesshoumaru-sama und umgekehrt habe, geht Euch nichts an.«

Yousuke lachte tief. Light legte sich wieder hin und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

»Ihr seid der intelligenteste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe, ja selbst unter den Youkais gibt es kaum jemanden, der an Euch herankommt, doch trotz, dass Ihr seit fast einem Jahr im Schloss lebt, versteht Ihr anscheinend unsere Sitten immer noch nicht. Es geht uns sehr wohl was an. Versteht Ihr nicht, was es für uns Youkais bedeutet, wenn Ihr die Nacht in den Gemächern unseres Lords verbringt.«

Light hörte zu, regte sich aber nicht, so fuhr Yousuke fort. »Es bedeutet, dass Ihr Familie seid. Ihr gehört zum Rudel, Yagami-san.«

Light brummte. Er schob seine Arme unter den Kopf, um es sich bequemer zu machen. »Seid endlich still!« Damit zwang sich Light in einen Schlaf. Yousuke war verschwunden, als er aufwachte, hingegen schwebte Ryuk über ihn.

»Hyuk, hyuk! Light, endlich wach wie ich sehe. Yousuke hat mir von dem Katz und Mausspiel erzählt. Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? So eine Unterhaltung kann man sich ja nicht entgehen lassen.«

Ryuk redete weiter. Light ignorierte das langweilige Gerede seine Shinigamis. Im Grunde ging es entweder um Äpfel und wo die schmackhaftesten zu finden waren oder um irgendwelche Gespräche, die er mit irgendwelchen Dämonen über irgendwelche Themen geführt hatte. Light interessierte sich weder für das Erste, noch das Letztere. Er hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

»Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?«, fragte Light, nachdem sie schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs waren.

Ryuk machte sein typisches Hyuk, Hyuk, was sich für Light äußerst nervös anhörte.

»Zufall, Light«, sagte er schließlich. »Ich bin so lange umhergeflogen, bis dieser Yousuke mich fand. Er hat mir gesagt, wo du dich befindest.«

Skeptisch beäugte er Ryuk von der Seite: »Und wieso kommst du mir dann nervös vor, Ryuk?«

Ryuk machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. »Äh? komme ich dir so vor. Ich glaube, dass hast du dir nur-«

Light wirbelte in seine Richtung. »Spuck es aus, Ryuk! Wie hast du mich wirklich gefunden und komm mir nicht damit, dass ich es mir einbilden würde.«

Ryuk lachte mit einem Mal. Der Shinigami schien sich erst gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen, doch dann breitete sich ein fettes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Seine spitzen Zähne funkelten Light diabolisch an »Light, Light«, sang er vergnügt. »Hast du gewusst, dass du verloren hattest schon bevor du mit dem Daiyokai die Wette abgeschlossen hast. Es war Sesshoumaru, der mir sagte, wo ich dich finden kann.«

Lights Augen wurden groß. Sesshoumaru wusste also wo er sich befand. »Wo ist er gerade? Sag es mir!« Seine Stimme wurde hysterisch.

Ryuk lachte wieder. »Ich weiß es nicht Light. Aber er weiß ganz genau wo du dich befindest. Er spielt mit dir. Hyuk, hyuk.«

Panisch sah sich Light verstohlen um, aber natürlich konnte er weder Sesshoumaru noch Yousuke sehen. »Was ist mit Yousuke, woher weißt du, dass er mir ebenfalls folgt?«

»Das habe ich doch schon gesagt. Ich glaube, der ganze Stress tut dir nicht gut.«

»Sei still!«, unterbrach ihn Light. Den Kopf zwischen beide Händen gestützt, begann er nachzudenken. Hatten seine Vorkehrungen nichts genützt oder war es doch Yousukes Schuld? Könnte es sein, dass Ryuk lügte? Nein, würde er Lügen, wäre es für den Shinigami nur halber Spaß. Ryuk musste die Wahrheit sagen. Wieso hatte sich Sesshoumaru dann noch nicht gezeigt? Spielte der Dämon wirklich mit ihm?

»Lass uns weiter gehen«, sagte Light zu Ryuk, denn solange Sesshoumaru sich nicht zeigte, hatte er vielleicht noch eine Chance. Und Sesshoumaru zeigte sich den ganzen Tag über nicht, auch nicht, als er mit dem Fischerboot wie geplant nach Norden segelte. Light wechselte wie bisher einmal am Tag die Kleidung. Er hielt immer wieder nach Sesshoumaru Ausschau, doch hielt sich der Daiyokai bedeckt. Hingegen saß Yousuke mit ihm im Fischerboot.

Light betrachtete die See für einen Moment, dann wandte er sich Yousuke zu und löcherte den Dämon mit einem stählernen Blick. »Sesshoumaru-sama weiß, wo ich mich befinde. Er war es, der Ryuk sagte, wo er mich finden kann. Wisst Ihr etwas darüber Yousuke-san? Wisst Ihr, ob uns Sesshoumaru-sama folgt?

Yousuke verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnt sich zurück gegen eine Kiste, aus dessen Inneren ein penetranter Fischgeruch zu Light herüberwehte. »Ich habe ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen. Möglich wäre es jedoch. Immerhin ist er der Lord des Westens.«

Light runzelte die Stirn. Er war sich sicher, dass Yousuke ihm Informationen vorenthielt und der Dämon mehr wusste, als dass er preisgab.

Der Mann, der das Boot steuerte, ließ sie in dem Fischerdorf heraus, indem Light schon des öfteren mit Sesshoumaru oder einen seiner Männer gewesen war. Es war schon dunkel, als der Mann sein Boot am Pier befestigte. Light überreichte ihm den abgemachten Geldbetrag, dann lief er über den kleinen Holzsteg an Land. Er übernachtete nicht in dem Dorf, wie er es zuerst geplant hatte, sondern durchquerte es und folgte einem schmalen Waldpfad, der ihn zum Schloss des Westens bringen würde. Ryuk hatte er damit beauftragt nach Sesshoumaru zu suchen. Er wusste nicht, ob der Shinigami eine Chance hatte, den Daiyokai ausfindig zu machen. Selbst wenn er ihn nicht fand - davon ging Light sogar sehr stark aus - war es immer noch besser, als Ryuk bei sich zu haben und das unaufhörliche Geschwätz des Shinigamis ertragen zu müssen.

Yousuke, dem es klüger erschien die Nacht im Dorf zu verbringen, behielt seine Gedanken diesbezüglich für sich und folgte Light stumm. Sie mussten schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs gewesen sein, als Yousuke Light mit einem Mal zum Stehen zwang, indem er ihn an der Schulter packte und dicht neben sich zog. »Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht«, sagte er und zog sein Schwert. Er roch die Luft, während seine Augen versuchten, etwas in dem dichten Gestrüpp um sie herum zu erkennen.

Light zog sein eigenes Schwert und lauschte nach Geräuschen. »Wir sind nicht mehr weit vom Schloss entfernt. Welcher Youkai würde einen Überfall so nahe an der Festung wagen?«

»Stellt Euch hinter mich, Yagami-san und ja Ihr habt recht, kein Youkai, aber eine Miko.«

Besagte Miko trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Sie hielt einen großen Fächer in der Hand. Über ihren Rücken hing ein Bogen sowie ein mit Pfeilen befüllter Köcher. Sie trug die traditionelle Miko Kleidung, in den Farben rot und weiß. Ihr schwarzes langes Haar hatte sie mit einem weißen Band zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden.

»Tretet beiseite Mensch. Ihr steht gefährlich nahe bei dem Youkai.«

»Das mag daran liegen, dass wir zusammen reisen«, antwortete Light herablassend. Er warf der Miko einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

»Wenn Ihr mit einem Youkai befreundet seid, dann seid Ihr für mich verloren.« Damit öffnete sie den Fächer und machte eine schnelle Zickzack-Bewegung. Eine rosarote Klinge bewegte sich rasant auf sie zu. Yousuke packte Light und sprang in Sicherheit. Die Klinge sauste den Pfad entlang und durchschnitt den Baum vor dem sie bis eben noch gestanden hatten. Unter großen Lärm rutschte die ober Hälfte vom Baumstamm und krachte auf den Weg.

»Verschwindet, Yagami-san! Ich werde Euch suchen kommen, sobald ich mich um sie gekümmert habe.«

Light nickte, drehte der Miko sowie dem Kommandanten der Schlosswache den Rücken zu und rannte in den Wald. Ein mit Mikoenergie geladener Pfeil schnellte ihm hinterher. Yousuke preschte nach vorne und fing den Pfeil mit seinem Schwert ab. Es knisterte bedrohlich, als Youki und Mikoenergie aufeinanderprallten. Doch Light bekam davon nichts mehr mit. Mit klopfenden Herzen und rasselnden Atem schlug er Äste und Sträucher beiseite, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den Kampf zu bringen. Laut seinen Berechnungen konnte das Schloss nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Vielleicht noch eine Stunde. Light rannte weiter. Sesshoumaru hatte sich immer noch nicht gezeigt. War es möglich, dass Ryuk doch gelogen hatte? Mit jedem Meter, den er nun hinter sich brachte, erhöhte sich seine Chance auf einen Sieg.

Und genau in dem Moment, als Light sich schon als Sieger sah, als sein Körper von neuer Energie erfüllt wurde und seine Beine schneller rannten denn je, brach der Boden plötzlich unter seinen Füßen weg und er stürzte mit einem Schrei einen Hügel hinunter. Light überschlug sich mehrmals bis er gegen einen Baum prallte, der seinen Fall stoppte. Sein Kopf schlug hart gegen die Rinde. Benommen blieb er liegen, während kleinere Steine und Erde gegen ihn rollten. Stöhnend wollte er sich aufrichten, ließ es aber gleich wieder sein, als großer Schwindel ihn überkam, der seinen Kopf zu sprengen drohte. Light tastete mit seinen Fingern nach der Wunde und zog sie blutverschmiert zurück.

»Yousuke«, flüsterte er. Light hoffte, dass der Dämon ihn bald finden würde.

Ein Rascheln und Knurren schreckte Light auf. Der Geruch seines Blutes musste Raubtiere angelockt haben. Ein großer Bär trat in sein Sichtfeld. Light zog hastig sein Schwert und hielt es schützend über sich. Vorsichtig stemmte er sich in eine sitzende Position. In seinem Kopf pochte und stach es. Jede Bewegung, die er zu schnell machte, ließ schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen erscheinen. Ein zweiter kleinerer Bär kam aus dem Unterholz hervor und stellte sich neben den größeren. Mutter und Junges stellte er fest. Sie streckten ihre Schnauze in die Höhe und zogen die Luft um Light ein. Die Bärin machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf Light zu. Light hob einen Stein auf und schmiss ihn gegen ihren Kopf. Kaum prallte der Stein von ihrem Schädel ab, verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf die Hinterbeine und erhob sich mit einem lauten Brüllen, das tief in den Wald vordrang.

»So werdet Ihr sie nie vertreiben. Ihr reizt sie nur unnötig«

»Sesshoumaru!«, rief Light überrascht und vergaß ganz dabei den Daiyokai mit der üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskel -sama anzusprechen.

Der Daiyokai war zwischen Light und die Bärenmutter gesprungen. Er ließ seine Lichtpeitsche warnend durch die Luft schnalzen. Brüllend und Knurrend zeigte die Bärenmutter Sesshoumaru ihre Zähne. Es sah so aus, als ob sie ihn angreifen wollte, doch dann schien sie es sich anders zu überlegen. Ihre dunklen Augen musterten den Lord des Westens für einen weiteren Moment, dann senkte sie ihren massigen Körper und trottete davon. Ihr Junges folgte ihr eiligst ins Gebüsch. Die Erleichterung, die Light bei Sesshoumarus Auftauchen gespürt hatte, währte nicht lange. Sesshoumaru hatte ihn gefunden, was bedeutete, dass Light die Wette verloren hatte. Er erstarrte.

»Könnt Ihr stehen?«

Light reagierte nicht. Er hatte verloren. Er hatte verdammt nochmal verloren!

»Yagami! Könnt Ihr aufstehen?«, wiederholte sich Sesshoumaru von neuem, diesmal um einiges ungeduldiger.

»Nein«, kräzte Light schließlich mit rauer Stimme. Kira. Sein Utopia. Er hatte verloren! Er hatte alles verloren! Eine Welle von neuem Schwindel stieg in Light auf, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie von seiner Kopfverletzung herrührte oder von der Vorstellung kam, dass er nun Sesshoumaru für immer gehörte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und entleerte seinen Mageninhalt auf den Waldboden. Während er keuchte und wartete bis der Schwindel nachließ, legte sich eine Hand behutsam auf seinen Kopf und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

»Ein Heiler wird sich Euren Kopf ansehen, sobald wir im Schloss sind.«

Irritierte Lights Erbrochenes Sesshoumarus feine Nase, so ließ sich der Daiyokai davon nichts anmerken. Er zog Light neben sich in die Höhe und hielt ihn - mit dem Arm um die Hüfte geschlungen - fest an sich gedrückt. Lights Kopf lag erschöpft auf Sesshoumarus Schulter. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte seinen Schwindel unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sesshoumaru stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog mit Light zum Schloss.

Light war den Flug über still. Er hatte Fragen, doch die würde er Sesshoumaru stellen, wenn er wieder einen klaren Verstand hatte. Momentan war er zu aufgewühlt. Er musste erst einmal seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle bringen. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollte. Er hatte verloren. Light Yagami hatte verloren. Light stöhnte erneut. Er hatte noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben verloren.

Im Schloss angekommen, brachte Sesshoumaru Light in seine Gemächer. Er ließ einen Heiler holen, der die Verletzung untersuchte. Die Wunde wurde gereinigt und verbunden und schon bald waren sie alleine. »Schlaft«, war alles was Sesshoumaru sagte, bevor er den Raum verließ. Light Schloss seine Augen und schlief tatsächlich sofort ein. Die nächsten Tage über verbrachte er im Bett. Dabei schlief er die meiste Zeit und wachte lediglich auf, wenn man ihm etwas zum Essen brachte oder sein Verband gewechselt wurde. Lights Niederlage machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Sein brillanter Verstand schien durch die Kopfverletzung Schaden genommen zu haben, denn egal wie er es drehte, egal was er sich überlegte, er fand keinen Ausweg, wie er es abwenden konnte, Sesshoumaru bis zu seinem Tod dienen zu müssen.

Am vierten Tag war der Schwindel verflogen und Light fühlte sich besser. Light schlug die Augen auf, als er das Geräusch von kleinen Füßen hörte, die tapsend näher kamen. Etwas sprang auf den Futon und Light drehte sich um, um nachzusehen was es war.

»Yashimaru.«

Sesshoumarus dreijähriger Sohn lief wackelig über die Kissen und Decken zu ihm. Light schlug seufzend die Bettdecke zurück. Sofort spürte er das Gewicht des Jungen auf seiner Brust, der es sich dort bequem machte. Light deckte sie beide wieder zu und schlang einen Arm um ihn. Yashimaru hatte einen Narren an ihn gefressen. Wenn er Light sah, wollte er von ihm hochgenommen werden. Er wollte, dass Light mit ihm spielte sowie benutzte er Light des öfteren als sein Kissen. Light schlief wieder ein, nur um erneut aufzuwachen. Eine Hand fuhr ihm durch die Haare und spielte mit einzelnen Strähnen. Yashimaru regte seinen Kopf und entdeckte seinen Tou-san neben sich. Sofort fing er an sich unter der Bettdecke und aus Lights Griff zu befreien und krabbelte lachend auf seinen Vater zu, den er bald schon als Berg missbrauchte und auf seinen Rücken kletterte.

»Otou-sama«, quietschte Yashimaru vergnügt, während er auf Sesshoumarus Schultern saß und sich nach vorne beugte, um Light, der sich aufgerichtet hatte, besser sehen zu können.

»Yashimaru«, sagte Sesshoumaru in einem warnenden Ton und drückte ihn wieder zurück, denn der kleine Prinz war dabei nach vorne zu fallen.

»Yagami«

»Sesshoumaru-sama«, erwiderte Light herausfordernd.

Sesshoumarus Lippen brachen in ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln. »Ihr habt verloren.«

Light schnaubte. »Und Ihr wusstet, dass ich von Anfang an nicht gewinnen würde.«

»Ich wusste es, aber Eures Stolzes willen, habe ich Euch die Möglichkeit gegeben Euch zu beweisen.«

»Wie habt Ihr mich gefunden?«

»Euer Geruch hat mich zu Euch geführt. Die Nase eines Inu-Youkais lässt sich nicht so einfach in die Irre leiten, dennoch muss ich zugeben war Eure Charade unterhaltsam.«

Lights Gesicht verfinsterte sich. »Und was ist mit Yousuke-san? Habt Ihr ihn geschickt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass ich es bis zum Schloss schaffen würde? Ihr hättet es sofort beenden können, stattdessen habt Ihr mit mir gespielt.«

Sesshoumaru betrachtete Light nachdenklich. »Wieso seid Ihr wütend, Yagami? Ihr habt erneut bewiesen, dass Ihr eine außerordentliche Intelligenz für einen Menschen besitzt. Ich habe Euch gefunden, doch das heißt nicht, dass Ihr es mir leicht gemacht hättet. Ich bin zufrieden mit Eurer Leistung, Ihr solltet das auch sein.«

Light stieß verärgert die Luft durch die Nase aus. »Was ist mit Yousuke-san?« Wechselte er das Thema. »Auf dem Weg zum Schloss wurden wir von einer Miko angegriffen.«

»Der Kommandant der Schlosswache geht seinen normalen Pflichten nach. Ihr könnt ihn später aufsuchen gehen. Er befindet sich an seinem üblichen Platz.«

Yashimaru richtete sich auf Sesshoumarus Schultern auf, dieser griff nach ihm und setzte ihn vor sich auf das Bett ab. Sofort stakste dieser mit offenen Armen zu Light. »Light, spiel mit mir.« Er setzte sich in Lights Schoß und fing an, an seinem Haori zu ziehen. Lights Kimono, den er unter dem Haori trug, hatte sich durch die sitzende Position leicht gewölbt und eine Öffnung hatte sich dadurch aufgetan. Yashimaru zog glucksend an dieser und krabbelte hinein.

Light keuchte überrascht, als die kühlen kleinen Hände auf seine nackte Haut trafen. Er packte Yashimarus Beine und wollte ihn aus seinem Kimono herausziehen, doch der Prinz strampelte wie verrückt. Er fauchte und biss Light in den Bauch. Es war kein tiefer Biss und Yashimaru hatte auch nicht mit voller Kraft zugebissen. Light erschreckte sich mehr, als dass es wehtat. Yashimaru drehte sich schließlich und sein Kopf lugte aus Lights Kimono hervor. Er lachte und lachte in seiner kindlichen heiteren Stimme. Light rieb sich die Schläfen.

Bald schon hatte Light den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Yashimaru es liebte ihn zu tyrannisieren. Das letzte Mal war Yashimaru auf einen Baum geklettert und hatte sich zwischen den Zweigen versteckt. Was mit keinem Dämon funktioniert hätte, funktionierte einwandfrei mit Light, denn dieser konnte Yashimarus Dämonenaura nicht spüren. So war es dem Prinzen ein leichtes gewesen, Light zu Tode zu erschrecken, indem er ihm auf den Rücken gesprungen war, als dieser an dem Baum vorbei lief. Light hatte einen Schrei von sich gegeben, der die Wachen alarmierte. Sie kamen herbeigeeilt und brachen in Gelächter aus, als sie sahen, wie er nach vorne gebeugt da stand und versuchte Yashimaru von seinem Rücken zu entfernen.

»Yashimaru«, kam es streng von Sesshoumaru. Er winkte ihn zu sich. »Komm.«

»Ok.« Yashimaru krabbelte aus Lights Kimono heraus über dessen Schoß die Füße hinunter. Sesshoumaru nahm ihn hoch. Er ging mit ihm hinaus und kam ohne ihn wieder zurück.

»Dein Sohn hat nur Unfug im Kopf.«

»Er ist drei Jahre alt, Yagami. Es gibt viel für ihn zu entdecken. Außerdem«, Sesshoumaru umgriff Lights Kinn und hob es an. »riecht Ihr nach mir. Es ist also kein Wunder, dass er einen Narren an Euch gefressen hat.« Lights Augen weiteten sich. Im nächsten Moment verhärtete sich sein Blick jedoch.

»Was ist mit seiner Mutter? Er verbringt mehr Zeit mit mir als mit ihr. Sollte sie nicht auch nach Euch riechen?«

Sesshoumaru strich mit seiner Wange an Lights entlang und zog währenddessen Lights Geruch durch die Nase ein. »Wie kann sie nach mir riechen, wenn ich nur einmal das Bett mit ihr geteilt habe.«

Sesshoumaru presste Lights Oberkörper in die Kissen und eroberte kurz darauf seinen Mund. Light seufzte zufrieden und erwiderte den Kuss. Er sollte Widerstand leisten. Er war immer noch wütend, doch gleichzeitig war er erschöpft von all den Gedanken, die ihm in den letzten Tagen durch den Kopf schwirrten. Er wollte eine Pause. Es gab später noch genügend Zeit, sich mit seinem Dilemma zu befassen.

Sesshoumaru nippte sanft an Lights Lippe, dann fuhr er mit der Zunge hinab zu Lights Halskuhle. Flink löste Sesshoumaru das Band, das den Kimono zusammenhielt und zog ihn mitsamt des Haoris von Lights Schultern. Lights Finger gruben sich in die Bettdecke, als Sesshoumaru seine Brust zum Bauchnabel hinabküsste. Light schlang seine Arme um Sesshoumarus vorn über gebeugten Körper und presste seinen Körper eng an den des Daiyokais. Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut. Ein wohliges Keuchen entwich Light.

»Hmm«, kam es von Light, bevor er sich von Sesshoumarus Lippen fortriss. Sesshoumaru grollte und zog Light vollends die Kleidung aus. Nackt lag Light unter Sesshoumaru, der beginnend mit seinem Gesicht, langsam seinen Blick an ihm hinabgleiten ließ. Light streckte seine Arme aus und fing an Sesshoumaru von seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Dafür kam er in eine sitzende Position. Zuerst öffnete er Sesshoumarus Rüstung, dann zog er - wie es zuvor Sesshoumaru bei ihm getan hatte - dessen Haori und Kimono hinunter bis zu dessen Hüfte. Light legte beide Hände auf Sesshoumarus Brust. Er konnte das Herz des Dämons unter seinen Fingerkuppen spüren. Sesshoumarus Haut war glatt und kühl, fast wie Porzellan. Arme umschlangen Light und zogen ihn in einer festen Umarmung an die Brust des Dämons. Lights Haut begann zu prickeln. Auch wenn er nur ein Mensch war, konnte er doch schwach das Youki spüren, das über seine nackte Haut hinwegleckte. Er zog Sesshoumaru mit sich zurück in die Kissen. Immer noch fest umschlungen, küsste er den Daiyokai auf den Mund. Light drang mit seiner Zunge zwischen dessen Lippen ein, doch schon bald war es Sesshoumaru, der das Innere seines Mundes eroberte und ihn atemlos zurückließ.

Sesshoumarus restliche Kleidung, seine Schuhe und sein Hakama, landeten achtlos neben dem Bett. Ein tiefes Grollen wanderte seinen Hals hinauf, als er Light packte und ihn auf den Bauch drehte. Sein Arm griff unter Lights Bauch und zog ihn nach oben. Light, der plötzlich auf allen Vieren war, konnte Sesshoumarus heißen Atem zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spüren. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm hinunter zu seinem erregten Glied. Er atmete schwer aus, als es in Erwartung zuckte. Sesshoumaru cremte sein eigenes Glied ein, dann beugte er sich nach vorne und drang langsam in Light ein. Langsam, behutsam arbeitete er sich weiter, bis er vollends in ihm war. Er ließ seinen Oberkörper nach vorne fallen und stützte sich rechts und links von Light ab.

Lights Puls raste, er hörte sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Sesshoumaru fing sich an in ihm zu bewegen. Light entkam ein lustvolles Seufzen. Er presste seine Stirn gegen den Futon und genoss die tiefen Stöße, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachten. Sesshoumaru steigerte das Tempo, seine Stöße wurden forscher und gieriger. Lights Körper wurde durchgeschüttelt. Sein braunes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und nahm ihm die Sicht. Doch auch mit kürzeren Haaren hätte er seine Umgebung nur noch verschwommen wahrgenommen. Er verlor sich im heißen Feuer der Lust, das sich stetig steigerte und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es ihn vollends verschlingen würde. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Sesshoumarus Grollen, welches sich seinem eigenen Stöhnen, und dem gegeneinander klatschen ihrer nackten Körper, beimischte. Immer ekstatischer wurde ihr Lustspiel.

Sesshoumarus harte Männlichkeit füllte ihn vollends aus. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich eine Hand um seine eigene Erregung legte. Light schrie, denn die Anspannung in seinem Körper, war kurz davor sich zu entladen. Sesshoumarus Hand strich über Lights Eichel, Schaft und Hoden.

»Sesshoumaru-sama«, flüsterte Light schwer atmend. Sein Körper war schweißgebadet. Er brauchte Erlösung.

Sesshoumarus Kopf tauchte neben Lights auf. »Light«, war alles was Sesshoumaru sagte. Ohne den wimmernden Menschen unter sich zu warnen, biss er ihm in die Halsbeuge - zwischen Schulter und Ohr. Light bäumte sich mit einem Schrei auf. Seine Augen traten aus den Augenhöhlen hervor. Der Biss hatte ihn vollends über die Schwelle befördert. Er entlud sich schwer keuchend - fast gleichzeitig entrann Sesshoumaru ein tiefes Grollen der Erlösung.

Sesshoumaru zog sich langsam aus Light zurück. Er konnte das rasende Herz des Menschen hören.

»Wieso habt Ihr mich gebissen?«, fragte Light, während er versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und seinen Körper zu beruhigen.

»Weil Ihr, Yagami Light, mit der Annahme meiner Bedingungen, auch angenommen habt, mein Gefährte zu werden.«

»WAS!!!«

Lights Körper schnellte nach oben wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Sein Mund klappte wortlos auf und zu. Er war sprachlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, dann lasst mir doch gerne ein Kommi, ein Fav, oder eine Empfehlung da<3
> 
> Unter:  
> [Das weiße Feuer des Hundes](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52b5a2b90002464a252a8b36/1/Das-weisse-Feuer-des-Hundes)  
> geht die Geschichte weiter bis Kapitel 8. Ihr könnt gerne mal auf diesen Account von mir schauen.


	3. Offenbarungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wegen Ryuk, landet Light in der Sengoku-Ära, die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten. Ohne die Macht Kiras, in einer Welt, in der Menschen auf dem Speiseplan von Dämonen stehen, fühlt sich Light dazu gezwungen, sich dem gefürchtetsten unter ihnen, Sesshoumaru, anzuschließen. Auf der Suche nach einem Weg zurück in seine Zeit, setzt er dabei alles auf seinen brillanten Verstand. [Sesshoumaru x Light Yagami]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.

3 Monate später

 

Light wachte von einer kalten Prise auf, die unter die Bettdecke kroch und ihn frösteln ließ. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schlang die Bettdecken enger um sich, während er mit seiner Hand neben sich tastete, wo er normalerweise auf einen warmen Körper stieß, der heute fehlte. Sofort saß Light kerzengerade im Bett, verflogen war die Müdigkeit. Er schlug die Bettdecke beiseite und stand auf, um sich schnell anzuziehen. Sesshoumaru war vor ihm aufgestanden, was oft vorkam. Wie lange der Daiyokai schon wach war, wusste Light nicht, doch draußen war es noch dunkel.

Schwärze legte sich auf Schloss und Landschaft, dick und dunkel, fast wie Tinte, bedeckte sie alles unter einem Tuch der Nacht. Da hatten auch die Sonnenstrahlen keine Chance, die weit in der Ferne, die Bergspitzen in ein zartes orange tauchten. Light schlüpfte in einen dunkelblauen Hakama und warf sich den, in einen noch dunkleren Blauton gehaltenen Haori über, den er flink festband. Schnell zog er sich die weißen Baumwollsocken an und lief in den flachen Holzsandalen zur Tür, auf die der Künstler mehrere Reiher gemalt hatte. Sie standen im Wasser, liefen am Ufer entlang oder saßen im Kirschbaum, der in voller Blüte stand. Sakura, die Kirschblüte, gab dem Bild einem lieblichen Hauch. Fast schon konnte man die Wärme und Ruhe dieses Ortes spüren.

Draußen, neben der Türe, schlief laut schnarchend der Kappa Dämon, Jaken. Jaken ging Light meistens aus dem Weg. Es gefiel dem Kappa nicht, dass Sesshoumaru sich für einen Menschen entschieden hatte. Light hingegen übersah Jaken gerne. Für ihn war er ein nervendes Bündel, das unter manischer Vergötterung litt. Jaken erinnerte ihn an seine Schwester Sayu. Sie war ein großer Fan von Hideki Ryuga. Als er das letzte Mal ihr Zimmer betreten hatte, sprang ihn der Schauspieler regelrecht an. Überall sah er sein Abbild, ja sogar die Bettdecke lächelte ihn mit strahlend weißen Zähnen an. Light war sich sicher, gäbe es solche Fanartikel in dieser Zeit, so wäre Jaken ein begeisterter Sammler von Sesshoumaru.

Light umrundete den schlafenden Jaken, der leicht nach vorne gebeugt dasaß und den Stab mit den zwei Köpfen – ein Frauenkopf und ein Männerkopf – fest zwischen seinen drei Fingern hielt. Light wusste, dass der Kappa einen tiefen Schlaf hatte, der nicht einmal von einer Horde vorbeirennender Elefanten gestört werden konnte. Es war gut so, denn so musste er sich nicht einmal anstrengen leise zu sein.

Er lief an ihm vorbei zur Bibliothek, in der er nicht vorhatte zu so früher Stunde zu lesen, die aber trotzdem etwas Wichtiges besaß. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten ihm vereinzelte Diener, die, als sie ihn erblickten, sofort zur Seite traten und sich tief verbeugten. Etwas Gutes hatte sein neuer Status; er besaß nun einen unangefochtenen Respekt im ganzen Schloss. Bis auf wenige Ausnahme und diese Ausnahmen bezogen sich auf ein paar der mächtigeren Dämonen, wurde gemacht, was er sagte.

Jedoch gab es natürlich auch Nachteile, der Gefährte von Sesshoumaru zu sein. Man fasste ihn nun mit Samthandschuhen an, vor allem die Diener waren übervorsichtig mit ihm geworden. Viele von ihnen behandelten ihn, als wäre er eine filigrane, zerbrechliche Vase, die besondere Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, fast schon wie man Yashimaru behandelte. Doch Light war kein Kleinkind mehr, auch war er kein einfacher Erwachsener ... Kira war er aber auch nicht.

So ist es, Light, wer bist du denn eigentlich noch? Der Gefährte eines Daiyokais? Sein Gefangener?

Plötzliche Wut wallte in Light auf. Unwirsch riss er die Schiebetüre zur Bibliothek auf und trat in den Raum dahinter. Bücher, Papierrollen, lose Blätter und Karten türmten sich in den Regalen. Seine Nase kräuselte sich, denn der Geruch, der dadurch entstand, kitzelte seine Schleimhäute. Nicht selten musste er erst einmal niesen, wenn er diesen Raum betrat, doch heute beruhigte sich seine Nase wieder, bevor es soweit kommen konnte. Light lief durch den Raum und öffnete ein Fenster, um frische Luft hineinzulassen. Der Geruch der Tatamimatten hing schwer im Raum, vermischt mit Tinte, alten Reispapier und Leder, war er kaum auszuhalten. Er atmete einmal tief die Morgenluft ein, dann trat er vor ein Regal, in dem verschieden große Kalligraphie-Pinsel in Holzboxen lagerten. Er nahm einen mitteldicken Pinsel aus einer der unteren Boxen heraus und drehte ihn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Sein Stil war so lang wie sein Unterarm und aus dunklem Holz. Die Borsten waren aus Ziegenhaar, wie es bei den meisten Pinsel der Fall war, dick waren sie und zu einer perfekten Spitze geformt. Light interessierte sich jedoch nicht für die Beschaffenheit des Pinsels. Sein Augenmerk fiel auf das sechseckige Ende, in das eine Vertiefung eingekerbt war, die ein weiteres Sechseck darstellte.

Er ging zu den Tatamimatten, die im Boden eingelassen waren und hob die kleinste – ein Viereck von einem Meter auf einem Meter – an und steckte das sechseckige Ende des Pinsels in das dafür vorgesehene Loch im Holzboden. Er drehte den Pinsel und hörte auf das klickende Geräusch des Mechanismus, dann stemmte er die Holztüre auf und stieg die knarrende Treppen nach unten in den Geheimgang, der ihn durch den Bauch des Schlosses führte und anschließend im angrenzenden Wald herausließ. Als Light sich unter dem Fluss befand, wurde die Luft klamm und feucht – von überall tropfte es. Der Boden war nass und schlammig. Bald schon waren seine Socken und Sandalen derart verdreckt, dass sie mit den Boden verschmolzen.

Light machte sich keine Sorgen, ob der Tunnel einsturzgefährdet war. Laut einer alten vergilbten und schlecht entzifferbaren Schriftrolle, wobei die Schwierigkeit des Lesens nicht vom Alter herrührte, sondern von der Sauklaue des Schreibers, gab es den Geheimgang seit Anbeginn des Schlosses und das, so wusste Light, war mehr als 500 Jahre alt. Wenn der Geheimgang mehr als 500 Jahre unbeschadet überdauert hatte, so würde er auch noch weitere hundert Jahre bestehen können.

Am Ende des Ganges angelangt, fand Light eine weitere Holztüre, die er über eine Steintreppe erreichte und die er mit demselben Pinsel aufschloss. Sie knarrte, als er sie nach oben drückte. Erde rieselte auf ihn und einzelne trockene Blätter verfingen sich in seinem Haar. Light stieg aus dem Geheimgang, dann ließ er die Türe zurückfallen, klopfte sich die Erde von der Kleidung und pickte die Blätter von seinem Kopf. Spärlich trafen die Sonnenstrahlen auf den von Raureif überzogenen Waldboden und färbten ihn silbrig. Light ließ den Pinsel in seinem Haori verschwinden, dann bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch das Unterholz zur verabredeten Stelle, wo er sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm niederließ. Light war zu früh und so nutzte er de Zeit, um über seine momentane Lage nachzudenken.

Sesshoumaru; alles drehte sich um diesen einen Namen. Sesshoumaru, der Daiyokai des Westens. Sesshoumaru, der von den Dämonen gefürchtet wurde. Sesshoumaru, der mächtiger als sein Vater schien. Sesshoumaru, der eine Menschentochter hatte. Sesshoumaru, der sich für einen Menschen als Gefährte entschieden hatte. Sesshoumaru wies so viele Facetten auf, dass es Light ein unmögliches war seine Gedanken und sein Handeln zu verstehen.

Warum hatte er sich für Light entschieden, einen Menschen, mit einem Bruchteil der Lebensspanne eines Dämons? Warum wollte er ihn nicht in seine Zeit zurücklassen? War es wirklich nur sein brillanter Verstand oder war es etwa...  
Lights Lippen brachen in ein spöttisches Lächeln. War es Liebe? Sesshoumaru und Liebe? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er lachte leise in sich hinein. Dieser Gedanke hätte gut von Sayu stammen können. Sie war schon immer einfach gestrickt gewesen. Nein, Sesshoumaru benutzte ihn. Eine andere Erklärung konnte es nicht geben. Sesshoumaru benutzte seinen Verstand wie Light Sesshoumarus Stärke benutzte. Sie benutzten sich gegenseitig.

Doch im nächsten Moment verwarf Light den Gedanken, schließlich stand sein Verstand Sesshoumaru seit über einem Jahr zu Verfügung. Das war nicht der Grund, weswegen ihn der Daiyokai gebrandmarkt hatte. Verärgert riss er die abstehende Rinde völlig vom Baumstamm ab. Es musste einen anderen Grund dafür geben. Da musste mehr dahinter stecken. Und genau "Was" dahinter steckte, musste er herausfinden.

Der Junge ließ auf sich warten, als er dann kam, schlich er sich leise von hinten an, zog Light kurz aber kräftig an den Haaren und lachte lauthals los. Light sprang auf, als säße er auf heißen Kohlen. »Idiot!«, zischte er mit finsteren Augen. »Hör gefälligst auf zu lachen! Die Wachen, sie haben dich wahrscheinlich schon gehört.« Light lauschte, ob er Rufe vom Schloss hören konnte, doch außer Vogelgezwitscher vernahm er nichts außergewöhnliches.

»Reg dich nicht auf, Light. Wir sind in einem meiner Bannkreise. Niemand kann uns hier hören.«

In dem Moment fragte sich Light, wie er nur so dumm hatte sein können, seine Hoffnung in diesen Dämon zu setzten. »Und was ist mit dem Youki des Bannkreises? Dann kann man uns zwar nicht hören, aber jedem wird das fremde Youki auffallen.«

Der Kitsune, namens Kuro, machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihn eben schwerst beleidigt. »Undankbarer, dummer Mensch«, brummte er in sich hinein.

»Was hast du gerade gesagt?«, fragte Light, der das Gemurmel nicht verstand, dem aber klar war, dass es sich nicht um Schmeicheleien handelte.

»Ich habe gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst meine Kompetenz anzuzweifeln. Der Bannkreise strahlt kein Youki aus und außerdem könntest du dich etwas dankbarer zeigen, schließlich leiste ich hier schwerst Arbeit und das auch noch für einen mickrigen Lohn. Es ist nicht einfach sich so nahe dem Schloss des Westens zu nähern, ohne dass mich irgendjemand bemerkt. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dazu überhaupt in der Lage bin, viele wären es nicht ...« 

Light entspannte sich wieder, als er hörte, dass der Bannkreis keine Gefahr darstellte. »Und genau deswegen«, sagte Light mit ernster Stimme, »habe ich dich ausgesucht. Nur ein Schattenkitsune hat die Fähigkeit, sich so geschickt bedeckt zu halten.«

Der Schattenkitsune setzte sich auf den umgefallenen Baumstamm, auf dem Light zuvor gesessen hatte, machte es sich bequem und spielte mit einem Holzkreisel. »So allwissend scheinst du ja doch nicht zu sein, wenn du wegen dem Bannkreis in Panik gerätst.«

Wollte er Light damit beleidigen, so verfehlten seine Worte bei weiten das Ziel. Sie prallten unbeeindruckt an ihm ab. »Was hast du herausgefunden?«, fragte Light, der nicht länger seine kostbare Zeit verschwenden wollte.

Der Schattenkitsune fing den Kreisel auf und ließ ihn auf seiner kaffeefarbenen Haut drehen. »Wie befohlen war ich im Süden und habe die Miko für dich ausfindig gemacht. Anscheinend war sie wirklich die mächtigste, aber mittlerweile ist sie uralt. Kann kaum noch sehen und ihre Mikokräfte sind auch nutzlos geworden.« Er schmiss den Kreisel in die Höhe und fing ihn mit seinem anderen Arm auf, auf dem er sich unbeirrt weiterdrehte. »Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber die meiste Zeit hat sie mich nicht verstanden. Ist nicht mehr klar im Kopf.«

»Was ist mit der im Norden?« Lights Kiefer verkrampfte sich. Es gab nicht mehr viele Mikos, zu denen er den Schattenkitsune schicken konnte, die mächtig genug wären, ihn von dem Mal an seinem Hals zu befreien. Light glaubte Inuyasha nicht. Es musste einen Weg geben dieses Mal wieder loszuwerden. Es gab für alle Probleme eine Lösung, manchmal brauchte es einfach nur Durchhaltevermögen.

»Ja, ähm … im Norden, also da gab es ein Problem mit der Miko.« Wieder schmiss er den Kreisel in die Luft. Dieses Mal landete er auf seiner Nasenspitze und immer noch drehte er sich, als hätte er unbegrenzte Energie. »Es war nicht schwierig ihren Namen zu erfahren und wo sie wohnt hat sich dadurch auch ergeben, aber nun, darin liegt genau das Problem, denn die Miko im Norden ist auch gleichzeitig die Gefährtin des Drachenyokais Kazuya.«

Light bohrte frustriert seine stumpfen Nägel in die Rinde des Baumstammes und stützte sich an ihm ab. »Das ist in der Tat ein großes Problem.«

»Nun, vielleicht hilft sie dir ja trotzdem. Ich habe gehört, dass sie äußerst gütig und zuvorkommend sein soll.«

»Selbst wenn sie wöllte, könnte sie mir nicht helfen. Sie würde niemals einen Krieg mit dem Westen provozieren.«

Der Westen. Er besaß momentan keine mächtige Miko. Die Miko, namens Kagome, blieb seit dem Sieg über Naraku verschollen. Sie wäre die einzige gewesen, die ihm hätte helfen können, die einzige, die mutig genug gewesen wäre Sesshoumaru zu trotzen. Den Osten musste Light erst gar nicht erwähnen. Nachdem er den Kitsune dort hingeschickte hatte, war er wochenlang verschwunden, versäumte zwei ihrer Treffen und tauchten zum dritten mit immer noch sichtbaren Blessuren auf. Die Miko, im Osten, hatte keinen Hehl aus ihrem Hass gegen Dämonen gemacht. Light erinnerte sich an die Miko vor drei Monaten, als er und Keisuke zusammenreisten. Sie hatte ihn angegriffen, weil er mit einem Dämon befreundet war. Auch in den Augen der Miko, im Osten, würde er eine Schande sein, die man lieber von der Erdoberfläche ausradierte.

»Ich werde dir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, sobald ich neue Informationen habe. Vielleicht muss es nicht unbedingt eine Miko sein.« Light stieß sich vom Baumstamm ab und holte einen Beutel hervor, indem die Münzen freudig klimperten. Er warf ihn dem Schattenkitsune zu, der ihn in der Luft auffing und in seinem weitausgeschnittenen Ärmel gleiten ließ.

»Du könntest mir ruhig mehr zahlen. Immerhin bist du der Gefährte eines Daiyokais. Du schwimmst womöglich im Geld.«

»Was für einen Unsinn redest du da. Ich bin nicht der Schatzmeister. Nun geh schon und lass dich nicht erwischen.«

Der Kitsune richtete sich auf und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte. »Ich sagte doch schon, mich können sie nicht aufspüren.« Sein schwarzes Haar veränderte seine Farbe und schimmerte plötzlich wie flüssiges Gold, dann folgte ein lautes 'Pop' und eine Rauchwolke stieg gen Himmel, die sich nach wenigen Metern auflöste. Ein Blatt, aus dem zwei runde große Augen hervorquollen, segelte nach oben durch die Baumkronen und flog mit dem Wind davon. Light, der diese Art von Verwandlung zum ersten Mal sah, konnte ein schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Seine Augenbrauen, die weit hinter seinen braunen Haaren verschwunden waren, senkten sie erst, als der Schattenkitsune schon lange außer Sicht war. Von nun an, schwor er sich, würde er noch besser auf seine Umgebung acht geben.

Light begab sich durch den Geheimtunnel zurück ins Schloss. Er schloss die Holztüre wieder ab, rückte die Tatamimatte zurecht und legte den Kalligraphie-Pinsel an seinen Platz zurück, dann räumte er mehrere alte Bücher aus einem der unteren Regalen und zog einen Beutel ans Licht, in dem sich frische weiße Socken und Sandalen befanden, die er vor einigen Tagen dort versteckt hatte. Seine dreckigen Socken und Sandalen hatte er bei seiner Rückkehr gleich ausgezogen, es wäre äußerst dumm gewesen, hätte er die schlammige Erde im ganzen Raum verteilt. Light zog sich die frischen Socken und sauberen Sandalen an und packte die alten Sachen in den Beutel, den er wieder hinter den Büchern versteckte. Er würde ihn in ein paar Tagen entsorgen, wenn es weniger auffällig wäre.

Anstatt die Bibliothek gleich zu verlassen, verbrachte Light noch etwas Zeit in ihr. Er wusste, dass seine Kleidung nach Wald roch und solange dieser Geruch nicht verflogen war, wäre es für Sesshoumaru oder einem anderen Dämon ein leichtes Light zu durchschauen. Die Morgensonne stand mittlerweile hoch am Himmel und erfüllte Mensch sowie Dämon mit neuem Tatendrang. Light hörte wie das Schloss völlig erwachte, wie Mägde und Diener in den Gängen auf und ab eilten. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Light legte die Karte, die die nördlichen Ländereien zeigte, zurück in die Nische, zwischen zwei weiteren Karten und verließ den Raum.

Er entschloss sich für eine Abkürzung, die ihn durch einen der vielen Gärten des Schlosses führten. Der Garten, der direkt an der hohen Schlossmauer entlang lief, war zwar nicht der größte, aber zählte mit seinen Zypressenbäume, die stolz ihre ausladenden Äste entfalteten, dem Koifisch-Teich, unter denen sich auch Goldfische tummelten, dem Bambus, der selbst die Schlossmauer überragte und den Bonsaibäumen, die durch ihre kleine Größe eine besondere Ausstrahlung besaßen, zu den schönsten. In der Mitte des Teiches stand auf hölzernen Stützpfeilern ein rotes Pavillon, das über flach geschliffene Steine zu erreichen war. Und genau auf einen dieser Steine beugte sich Yashimaru weit über die Wasseroberfläche hinaus. Light blieb neugierig stehen und beobachtete das Treiben des Prinzen. Normalerweise bemerkte Yashimaru sofort, wenn Light in seiner Nähe war, doch im Moment schien seine Aufmerksamkeit etwas anderem zu gelten. So hochkonzentriert war er, dass er seine Umgebung völlig vergaß und auch nicht wahrnahm wie sich Light ihm näherte. Yashimaru hing in einer weit nach vorne gebeugten Position über dem spiegelglatten Wasser und gab kein Laut von sich. Mucksmäuschenstill war er.

Light verdrehte innerlich die Augen, denn er wusste was kommen würde. Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen einen Holzpfeiler und wartete.

Langsam, bedacht seine Beute nicht zu erschrecken, bewegte Yashiamru seinen rechten Arm nach vorne, seine Hand war dabei gekrümmt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Yashimaru auf Jagd ging. Light erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die halbe Ratte, in die er getreten war, als er das Bett eines Morgens verlassen hatte. Es war eine widerliche Sauerei gewesen. Er wäre fast auf den Gedärmen und dem Blut ausgerutscht. Und dann erinnert er sich noch an den zerfledderten toten Vogel, den Yashimaru Sesshoumaru voller stolz präsentierte, als sie zu Abend aßen. Danach war Light der Appetit vergangen und er zog sich frühzeitig zurück.

Ein Platschen – Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen. Yashimarus Arm war unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwunden, dann tauchte er wieder auf und hielt einen dicken Fisch mit weiß rot schimmernden Schuppen in der Hand. Seine kleinen Krallen bohrten sich in den Fisch, der voller Panik wild zappelte, während er den Mund hilflos öffnete und schloss. Light sah den Fehler sofort. Yashimaru hielt den Fisch zu nahe an sein Gesicht und so kam es wie es kommen musste. Der Fisch schlug kräftig mit seiner Hinterflosse aus und erwischte Yashimarus Wange. Der Prinz jaulte auf und ließ erschreckt den Fisch los, versuchte ihn aber im nächsten Moment wieder einzufangen. Erneut platschte es und erneut spritzte Wasser in alle Richtungen. Fisch und Prinz waren in den Teich gefallen.

Light lief wortlos zu dem Teich, in dem Yashimaru wilde Ruderbewegungen vollzog. Wie man schwamm, wusste der Prinz noch nicht und so ging er immer wieder unter, schluckte immer wieder Wasser und spuckte es panisch aus. Hohe fiepende Töne, die Light bisher nur von Hunden kannte, durchschnitten verzweifelt die Luft in der Hoffnung, dass sein Vater kam und ihn rettete. Light wusste nicht, wo Sesshoumaru war. Vielleicht war er in seinem Arbeitszimmer, genauso gut konnte er auch woanders sein. Der Prinz jedoch, würde nicht mehr lange die Kraft haben, sich über Wasser zu halten. Light wollte nicht auf Sesshoumaru warten und so watete er mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen durch das kalte Wasser, zu der Stelle, wo Yashimaru wild um sich schlug. Als er Yashimaru erreichte, ging ihm das Wasser bis zum Bauch. Er packte das schreiende Bündel im Kragen und zog es aus dem Wasser an Land. Kaum spürte Yashimaru wieder festen Boden unter sich, verstummte er und sah sich verwirrt um, dann bemerkte er Light und klammerte sich an seine Beine fest.

Er presste sein Gesicht in den nassen Stoff des Hakamas und brach in Tränen aus. »Light! Otou-san! Ich will zu Otou-san! Bring mich zu Otou-san!«

Unbemerkt von der dritten Gestalt, die sie vom Schlossdach aus beobachtetet, nahm Light Yashimaru hoch und wischte mit dem Stoff seines Ärmels über den blutenden Kratzer auf Yashimarus Wange, da wo ihn der Fisch erwischt hatte. »Dann lass uns deinen Otou-san suchen.« Er verlagerte das Gewicht von Yashimaru und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Diener, einer Magd oder einem höher gestellten Dämon, jemand der ihm sagen konnte, wo sich Sesshoumaru gerade aufhielt.

Es war Jaken, der sie als erstes entdeckte. Bei dem Anblick des Prinzen gab er einen schrillen Schrei von sich. »AAhhh! Was ist mit ihm passiert? Ihr nutzloser Mensch, was habt Ihr gemacht? Sesshoumaru-sama wird Euch dafür den Kopf abschlagen.« Jaken stellte den Kopfstab vor sich auf den Boden und zielte damit auf Light. »Lasst sofort den Prinzen los und tretet beiseite! Armer Sesshoumaru-sama. Ich wusste es ja schon immer, dieser Mensch bringt nur Unheil. Beschmutzt seinen Namen und macht ihn bei seinen Feinden lächerlich.«

»Jaken«, sagte Yashimaru und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

»Prinz Yashimaru, wenn Ihr die Güte hättet Euch aus dem Griff dieses Menschen zu befreien, damit ich ihn rösten kann, wäre ich Euch sehr dankbar.«

Yashimaru zog die Stirn kraus, dann schmiegte er sich enger an Light.

»Geh mir aus dem Weg, Jaken.« Light kam auf den Kappa zugelaufen, der einen weiteren schrillen Schrei von sich ließ und wild mit dem Kopfstab fuchtelte.

»Bleibt stehen, abscheuliche Kreatur. Was habt ihr mit dem Prinzen vor?« Als er sah, dass seine Worte an Light abprallten und der Mensch sich ihm weiter näherte, wandte er sich erneut an den Prinzen. »Yashimaru-sama, ich als jahrelanger treuer Begleiter Eures Vaters, befehle Euch hiermit, Euch zu befreien.«

Yashimaru schüttelte den Kopf »Light bringt mich zu Otou-san.« 

Light kickte Jaken kurzerhand mit dem Fuß beiseite. Jaken flog in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft und prallte Kopf voraus gegen einen Stein. »Das werde ich Euch heimzahlen«, lallte er, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

»Wieso habt Ihr Jaken wehgetan?«, fragte Yashimaru, der über Lights Schulter Jaken betrachtete, der mit heraushängender Zunge unterhalb des Steines lag.

»Es sparte Zeit.« Light umrundete das Haus, lief an einfachen Holzhütten vorbei, in denen hauptsächlich Werkzeuge lagerten und bog zum großen Schlossplatz ein. Kaum betrat er den Platz, fiel sein Blick auf den jungen Mann, der neben einer großen Katze stand, die ihn an einen Säbelzahntiger erinnerte. Ihre zwei spitzen Reißzähne ragten weit über den Unterkiefer hinaus. Rote große Augen starrten ihn wachsam an, während ihre zwei Schwänze sich unruhig hin und her wandten.

Was machte Kohaku hier, dachte Light, während er den Blick des Dämonenjägers scharf erwiderte. Kohaku trug wie immer seine schwarze Dämonenjägeruniform. Gelbe Rüstungsplatten schützten seine Schultern, Ellenbogen Knien und Unterleib. Mit grünen Bändern waren sie festgezurrt, damit er sie im Kampf nicht verlor. Die große Doppelsichel, bei der eine Seite größer war als die andere und um dessen Griff sich eine Eisenkette schlang, war auf seinen Rücken geschnallt. Sesshoumaru hatte Light einmal erzählt, dass die Dämonenjäger ihre Waffen aus den Überresten von Dämonenknochen schnitzten. Kohakus Waffe aber von dem berühmten Waffenschmied Totosai stammte, der auch Tessaiga und Tensaiga angefertigt hatte.

Kohaku nickte Light zu, dann schwang er sich auf den Rücken von Kirara. Er wirkte dabei unbeholfen, als hätte er Schmerzen und erst jetzt, als Light genauer hinsah, entdeckte er die tiefen Kratzer in der Uniform, die auch nicht vor Kohakus Gesicht haltmachten. Kohaku hatte einen schweren Kampf hinter sich, soviel stand fest. Über die Gegebenheiten, konnte Light nur Vermutungen anstellen, auch wenn er ahnte was vorgefallen war.

Kirara stieß sich mit einem Fauchen vom Boden ab. Sie wirkte froh, dass Schloss des Westens verlassen zu können. Kohaku schlug den Weg nach Süden ein und verschwand hinter den Baumspitzen.

»Wer war das?« Yashimaru hatte mittlerweile völlig aufgehört zu weinen. Ab und zu schniefte er noch, wenn ihm auffiel, dass es ihm aus der Nase lief.

Bevor Light antworten konnte, unterbrach ihn eine neue Stimme. »Yagami-san!« Yousuke, der sich durch die Menge der Schaulustigen hindurchdrückte, rannte auf ihn zu. »Was ist mit dem Prinzen los? Wieso in aller Welt blutet er?« Yousuke hielt direkt vor Light an und zupfte an Yashimarus nasser Kleidung. »Und wieso ist seine ganze Kleidung nass?« Besorgt untersuchte er Yashimaru auf weitere Verletzungen.

»Ihm geht es gut«, antworte Light und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, um zum Eingang des Schlosses zu laufen.

»Hey, wartet! Ihr habt mir noch keine Antwort gegeben.«

Light verdrehte die Augen »Er ist in den Teich gefallen, während er versuchte einen Fisch zu fangen. Die Wunde stammt von der Flosse des Fisches. Es ist nichts.«

Yousuke lief neben ihn her. »Weiß Sesshoumaru-sama davon?«

»Genau zu ihm bin ich auf den Weg.«

»Er sollte vielleicht erst ein Bad nehmen und neue Kleider bekommen. Er sieht schrecklich aus.« Wie um es zu beweisen, zupfte Yousuke Yashimaru ein Stück Alge aus dem Haar. »Außerdem riecht ihr beide nicht besonders.«

Light nickte. Er hätte es sowieso vorgehabt. »Wisst Ihr, wo sich Sesshoumaru-sama befindet?«

»Er ist im Politikzimmer habe ich gehört«

Light ließ Yousuke zurück und suchte eine Dienerin, die Yashimaru wusch und ihm neue trockene Kleidung anzog. Während man sich um den Prinzen kümmerte, nahm er selbst ein Bad und entledigte sich seiner nassen Hakamahose, die er gegen eine frische tauschte. Mit Yashimaru an der Hand liefen sie zusammen zum Politikzimmer. Es lag im obersten Stockwerk des Schlosses, schmale Gänge und steile Holztreppen führten hinauf. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, als sie endlich die letzte und fast senkrecht gebaute Holztreppe erklommen.

Light kündigte sich und Yashimaru mit Namen an, obwohl er wusste, dass Sesshoumaru ihn schon von weitem bemerkt haben musste, dann schob er die Papiertüre auf und schallt sich sofort für sein unüberlegtes Handeln.

Sesshoumaru war nicht alleine. Neben ihm stand der Krähenyokai, der Light schon lange ein Dorn im Auge war. Hoch gewachsen, wie Sesshoumaru selbst, mit schwarzen mittellangen Haaren, aus denen lange kohlschwarze Federn wuchsen, die je nach Lichteinfall silbern schimmerten, war er die einzige Person, an der bisher alle Beeinflussungsversuche abgeprallt waren. Passend zu seiner Haarfarbe, trug er einen schwarzen Kimono, der mit weißen Sakurablüten bedruckt war.

Der General namens Keisuke verbeugte sich, als Light eintrat. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht schief in die Höhe, als amüsierte es ihn Light zu sehen. Light ignorierte den Blick des Generals. In Sesshoumarus Gegenwart war es besser, so wenig wie möglich mit Keisuke zu reden.

Yashimaru entdeckte Sesshoumaru sofort und rannte auf seinen Vater zu. »Otou-san! Light hat dich endlich gefunden.«

Sesshoumaru strich Yashimaru über den Kopf, dann nahm er ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf einen Tisch, der von einer gigantischen Karte verdeckt wurde.

Fragend wanderte Keisukes linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Was ist mit seiner Wange passiert, Yagami-sama?«

»Die Flosse eines Kois hat ihn verletzt, als er ihm entkommen ist.«

»Hn«, kam es von Sesshoumaru. Er beugte sich zu seinem Sohn hinab, der ihm seine kleinen Arme erwartend entgegenstreckte. Anstatt ihn hochzunehmen presste er seine Stirn gegen die von Yashimaru, dann leckte er, zu Lights Überraschung, über den Kratzer auf Yashimarus Wange. Der Prinz kniff die Augen zusammen und fiepte mehrmals. Sesshoumaru ließ schließlich von ihm ab.

Light trat neben den Daiyokai und begutachtete Yashimarus Haut, die wieder der einer Porzellanpuppe glich, so weiß und makellos war sie. Nirgendwo gab es das leiseste Anzeichen, dass vor kurzen noch eine hässlich gerötete Schnittwunde die Wange des Prinzen geziert hatte.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr das könnt« Dabei hatte Light gedacht, dass er mittlerweile über alle Fähigkeiten des Daiyokais Bescheid wusste. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Light spürte die langen scharfen Nägel, wie sie leicht durch seine Kleidung gegen seine Haut drückten.

»Yashimaru ist mein Blut. Der Speichel eines Inuyokais besitzt eine heilende Wirkung. Er wird ihn solange heilen können, bis er erwachsen ist.«

»Wann wird das sein?«

»Wenn es Euch schon lange nicht mehr gibt«, antwortete Keisuke.

Anstatt sich von Keisukes Worten ködern zu lassen, blieb Light gelassen. »Der Tod lässt sich nunmal nicht austricksen, da müsste man schon ein Shinigami sein.«

Plötzlich verhärtete sich Keisukes Miene und sein Youki schwappte in stürmischen Wellen über seine Haut. »Euer Shinigami«, begann er langsam, »wurde heute Morgen wieder in der Vorratskammer bei den Äpfeln gefunden. Findet ihn noch einmal jemand dort, dann lass ich ihn bannen.«

Light zuckte mit den Schultern. »Tut was Ihr nicht lassen könnt. Ryuk ist für mich nutzlos.«

Diese Antwort überraschte Keisuke. Kurz weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Mund öffnete sich, als ob er etwas hinzufügen wöllte, es sich dann aber anders überlegte und es lieber hinunterschluckte. »Erlaubt Ihr mir, den Shinigami zu bannen, Sesshoumaru-sama?«

»Sollte sich der Shinigami trotz Warnung der Vorratskammer ein weiteres Mal nähern, dann habt Ihr meine Erlaubnis, mit ihm zu verfahren wie Ihr gedenkt. Mein Gefährte scheint, ihn nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben.«

Light warf Sesshoumaru einen verachtungsvollen Blick zu, während er die Hand von seiner Schulter schüttelte, was dazu führte, dass der Daiyokai seinen Griff verstärkte. Light, der einen Schritt nach vorne machte, wurde zurück gegen die Brust des Dämons gedrückt. Ein lautes 'Uff' entkam seinen Lippen, als sein Rücken gegen Sesshoumaru prallte.

»Keisuke-san, benachrichtigt Jaken. Er wird der neue Aufpasser für Yashimaru sein.«

Yashimarus Kopf ruckte in die Richtung seines Vaters. »Jaken ist langweilig. Ich will ihn nicht!«

»Jaken wird dein neuer Aufpasser sein«, sagte Sesshoumaru in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldete.

Yashimaru wusste aus Erfahrung, dass wenn sein Vater diesen strengen Ton anschlug, er gehorchen musste. »Otou-san ist gemein«, brummte er, sprang vom Tisch und lief zur Papiertüre, die er einen Spalt aufschob, um sich hindurchzuquetschen.

Sesshoumaru nickte Keisuke zu, der den Prinzen im Kragen packte, bevor er sich aus dem Staub machen konnte. Er setzte ihn sich auf die Schultern und trat hinaus in den Flur, dann schloss er die Schiebetüre hinter sich und Light und Sesshoumaru waren alleine.

Sofort drückte sich Light mit aller Gewalt von Sesshoumaru weg, der ihn nicht aufhielt. Er funkelte den Daiyokai mit wütenden Augen an. »Ihr habt mich zum Gespött gemacht. Ich habe den Shinigami unter Kontrolle.«

»Er ist für dich nutzlos«, sprach Sesshoumaru Lights Worte von vorhin aus.

»Das ist er, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn nicht kontrollieren kann.«

»Du hast keine völlige Kontrolle über ihn. Es gibt genügend Beweise dafür.«

»Ich–«

»Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste«, unterbrach ihn Sesshoumaru, »könnte man in letzter Zeit meinen, du wärst eine Dämonin während ihrer fruchtbaren Tage.«

Light verschluckte sich fast. »Wie bitte?«

Sesshoumaru kam auf Light zu und drängte ihn in eine Ecke. »Schnell reizbar, ausweichend, ablehnend. Ich könnte noch weitere auflisten, aber ich denke, du verstehst was ich meine.«

Sesshoumaru stemmte seine Arme links und rechts neben Lights Kopf ab und beugte sich nach vorne, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten. »Ist es vielleicht, weil ich dich zu meinen Gefährten genommen habe, wohlwissend, dass du diese Rolle perfekt ausfüllen wirst.«

Light starrte in bernsteinfarbenes Gold, dass mehr über ihn zu wissen schien, als er angenommen hatte.

»Wieso kämpfst du gegen mich, Light?«

Light nahm eine abweisende Haltung; er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Ich kämpfe nicht gegen Euch. Ihr seid mein Gefährte.« Innerlich schüttelte es ihn regelrecht, als er dieses verabscheute Wort in Gegenwart von Sesshoumaru über die Lippen presste. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sesshoumaru ihn auf sein Verhalten ansprach. Der Daiyokai hatte sich die letzten drei Monate nicht dafür interessiert, wieso also jetzt?

Sesshoumaru nahm eine braune Haarsträhne zwischen die Finger. »Und dennoch spüre ich deine Wut, die gegen mich gerichtet ist … und sie wird stärker.«

»Ich bin nicht auf Euch wütend.«

Sesshoumaru lachte leise. »Gefährte, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich deine Wut riechen kann.«

»Gefährte!«, stieß Light hervor, als wäre es ein Gift, das man so schnell wie möglich ausspucken wollte. »Dann sag mir, auf was genau bin ich denn so wütend.«

Ihre Nasen berührten sich. Ihre Augen im Bann der jeweiligen anderen. Die Zeit blieb stehen und die Worte, die in den letzten Wochen, Monaten zwischen ihnen in der Luft hingen, bisher aber nie ausgesprochen wurden, fanden endlich einen Besitzer; es war Sesshoumaru.

»Du verabscheust es, mein Gefährte zu sein«, sagten er nüchtern.

Light sah zur Seite und nickte stumm.

»Aber da ist noch etwas.« Finger strichen über den Halbmond an Lights Hals. Ein Kopf beugte sich nach vorne, bis seine Lippen genau neben Lights Ohr anhielten. »Dein Verstand mag mich verabscheuen, aber dein Körper, dein Herz, singt zu mir.«

»Was für ein Schwachsinn!« Light duckte sich unter Sesshoumarus Arme hindurch und floh aus dem Raum.

***

Light zog die Beine noch dichter an seinen Oberkörper und sah hinauf in den Himmel, wo die Wolken die Sterne bedeckten – tief hängend, zogen sie langsam weiter. Ein einzelner Tropfen fiel auf ein Blatt, rann über den Mittelsteg nach unten und tropfte auf die Erde. Ein zweiter und dritter Tropfen erreichte die Erde, gefolgt von einem vierten und fünften, dann kamen schon bald so viele, dass sie sich vermischten zu einem lauten Rauschen. Light beobachtete den Regen für eine Weile, dann verließ er die Terrasse und zog sich in das Gästezimmer zurück, dass man für ihn hergerichtet hatte.

Ryuk schwebte über seinem Bett und grinste in an, als er Light hereinkommen sah. »Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du willst die ganze Nacht draußen verbringen.«

Light warf dem Shinigami einen abweisenden Blick zu, der offen ausdrückte, dass Ryuk nicht erwünscht war.

»Weswegen bist du hier?«

Light lief zu einem Krug, der auf einem Tisch, in der Ecke des Raumes stand und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. In wenigen Schlucken leerte er den Becher und füllte ihn ein zweites Mal. Sein Hals war unangenehm trocken, als würde Schmirgelpapier darin stecken.

»Man lässt mich nicht mehr in die Vorratskammer. Sie wollen mich bannen, wenn sie mich noch einmal dort finden.«

Light lief an Ryuk vorbei und öffnete eine Truhe, aus der er einen schlichten Kimono für die Nacht herausholte.

»Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?«, jammerte es plötzlich neben ihm.

Light hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und sah zu dem Shinigami auf. »Es wird wohl genügend andere Orte geben, an denen du Äpfel finden kannst, also lass mich damit in Ruhe.«

Die großen gelben Augen des Shinigamis betrachtete Light stumm. Seine roten Pupillen folgten dem Menschen, als er hinter einen Paravent aus Bambus verschwand und sich umzog.

»Ähh… diese Äpfel sind die letzten, die es noch gibt«, sagte Ryuk, »Die Wiesen und Dörfer habe ich schon vor Wochen geplündert.«

Light kam hinter dem Paravent hervor. »Du bist selber Schuld, Ryuk. Könntest du dich besser zügeln, gebe es noch genügend.«

»Ich dachte Light, da du der Gefährte von Sesshoumaru bist, könntest du ja mit ihm reden.«

»Wenn, dann müsste ich mit dem General sprechen, da mir aber dein Problem egal ist, werde ich jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht!« Light legte sich auf den Futon und zog die Winterdecke über seinen Körper. Er wollte seine Ruhe, er wollte, dass der Shinigami aus seinem Zimmer verschwand.

»Komm schon, Light. Ich habe dir oft genug geholfen. Du könntest dich ruhig etwas dankbarer zeigen.«

Light blieb stumm.

»Ich habe dich heute mit dem Jungen gesehen. Du planst etwas hinter dem Rücken von Sesshoumaru. «

»Was?« Light richtete seinen Oberkörper auf.

Ryuk war direkt neben ihm und zeigte ihm seine Zähne. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich weit nach oben zu einer hässlichen Fratze. »Hehe... ich konnte zwar nicht hören, über was ihr euch beide unterhalten habt, aber das brauchte ich auch nicht. Egal was du planst, Light, wenn ich es Sesshoumaru erzähle, wird daraus nichts.« Mit seinem typischen 'Hyuk' legte er sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte seine langen Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Light krallte seine Finger in den weichen Futon. »Schön... ich werde mit dem General reden. Lass mich jetzt schlafen, Ryuk. Ich bin müde.«

»Gerne, Light.«

Der Shinigami flog durch die Holzwand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, könnt ihr mir gerne ein Kommi, ein Fav, oder eine Empfehlung dalassen<3
> 
> Unter:  
> [Das weiße Feuer des Hundes](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52b5a2b90002464a252a8b36/1/Das-weisse-Feuer-des-Hundes)  
> geht die Geschichte weiter bis Kapitel 8. Ihr könnt gerne mal auf diesen Account von mir schauen.


	4. Interlude - Winterlicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.
> 
>  
> 
> Begriffe:
> 
> Kokatsu: Ein Tisch, an dessen Unterseite ein Heizgerät befestigt ist. Die Tischplatte liegt auf einer Decke. Wird im Winter benutzt. Füße und Unterkörper sind schön warm, während man oben herum einen dicken Pullover oder Jacke braucht. Manche schlafen auch unter dem Tisch.
> 
> Kariginu: Inuyashas rotes Oberteil.
> 
> Mokomoko: Sesshōmarus weißes Fell

Die Musik verströmte wohlklingende, sanfte Klänge, die den Raum erfüllten und die Stimmung der Gäste anhob. Bedacht darauf, nicht überschwänglich zu wirken, spielte die Geisha das Shamisen mit großer Sorgfalt. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie ein Meister des Instrumentes war. Über einen langen Holzsteg spannten sich 3 Seiten, denen sie die schönsten Töne entlockte. Ihre Geisha-Schwester saß auf den Knien neben ihr und beugte sich über das Koto. Liebevoll glitten ihre Hände über die Seiten und zupften daran. Die Geisha, die das Shamisen spielte, öffnete ihren Mund und fing an zu singen. Im Takt der Musik bewegte sich eine weitere Geisha in der Mitte des Raumes. Langsam, mit gesenkten Augen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, drehte sie ihren Körper und hob den Fächer in ihrer Hand an. Ein Kamm, mit mehreren herabhängenden Blüten, glitzerte in ihrem kunstvoll hochgesteckten Haar. Ihr Gesicht war weiß gepudert und ihre Lippen schimmerten in einem leuchtenden Erdbeerrot.  
  
Der seidene Kimono, in Blau und Weiß, mit einem Muster, das den Winter repräsentierte, schmiegte sich perfekt an ihren zierlichen Körper an. Viele Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, verfolgten ihren Tanz, der nur während der kalten Jahreszeit getanzt wurde. Ein Augenpaar blieb jedoch unbeeindruckt von der Aufführung. Statt den verführerischen Bewegungen der Geisha zu folgen, galt seine Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Person im Raum. Sie befand sich rechts neben Sesshōmaru und war niemand geringeres als Light Yagami, der Gefährte seines Halbbruders.  
  
Light griff nach dem Becher Sake, der vor wenigen Sekunden von einer Geisha aufgefüllt worden war und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck davon. Kurz brannte der Schnaps in seiner Kehle, dann bemerkte er die Wärme, die sich von seinem Bauch aus, im ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er stellte den Becher an seinen Platz zurück und erwiderte Inuyashas Blick, der ihn schon den ganzen Abend über beobachtete.  
  
Light beugte sich leicht nach vorne und schenkte Inuyasha ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Kaum bogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben und sein Gesicht strahlte Offenheit und Warmherzigkeit aus, runzelte Inuyasha die Stirn. Sein unschuldiger Gesichtsausdruck schien den Hanyō zu irritieren, denn er wandte sich plötzlich ab.  
  
Zufrieden nahm Light seine Essstäbchen in die Hand und legte ein Stück Fisch in seine Reisschale. Während er aß, unterhielt sich Yōsuke lebhaft mit dem General. Light war froh, dass es Yōsuke war, der neben ihm saß und nicht Keisuke, obwohl der General, als direkter Vertreter von Sesshōmaru, das Recht darauf besaß. Light nahm einen weiteren Schluck vom Sake und ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen. Er kannte nicht alle Dämonen, die zu der Feier des Prinzen gekommen waren. Manche Gesichter waren ihm unbekannt. Doch er wusste, dass sie alle zum Inuclan gehörten, mit Ausnahme von Inuyasha, der es bevorzugte ein Einzelgänger zu sein.  
  
»Yagami-san!« Yōsuke drehte sich ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen zu. »Was sagt Ihr zu Yashimaru-samas Schwert? Sobald er es gemeistert hat, wird er nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein.«  
  
»Es scheint, in der Tat, ein sehr mächtiges Schwert zu sein.«  
  
»Natürlich ist es das! Immerhin wurde es aus einem Fangzahn von Sesshōmaru-sama geschmiedet.« Yōsuke stieß mit Light an, dabei leerte der Dämon seinen Becher in einem Zug. Eine Geisha kam mit einem Krug vorbei und füllte ihre Becher wieder auf. »Jeder Yōkai wäre stolz ein Schwert von dem berühmten Schmied Tōtōsai zu besitzen.« Yōsuke seufzte. »Leider ist er sehr wählerisch mit seiner Kundschaft. Er schmiedet nicht für jeden.« Der Dämon beugte sich zu Light und flüsterte. »Ich habe gehört, dass er nur einwilligte für Yashimaru-sama ein Schwert zu schmieden, weil er der Erstgeborene und Erbe der westlichen Ländereien ist und weil er mit Inu no Taishō befreundet war.«  
  
Inu no Taishō, der Vater von Sesshōmaru und Inuyasha. Light wusste, dass unter seiner Herrschaft der Westen mehr Macht erlangte als je zuvor. Nicht unbedingt verwunderlich, denn Inu no Taishō galt als ein Dämon, der das Spiel aus Macht und Politik bis ins kleinste Detail perfekt beherrschte. Um noch mehr über ihn herauszufinden, hatte Light sich mit alten Aufzeichnungen beschäftigt. Er wollte wissen, was für eine Persönlichkeit Sesshōmarus Vater besessen hatte? Was für ein Herrscher er gewesen war? Seine Stärken und Schwächen? Und was für eine Beziehung er zu seinem Sohn, Sesshōmaru, gehabt hatte?  
  
Die meisten Dokumente erzählten von Schlachten, die Inu no Taishō gegen den Drachenclan im Norden und dem Katzenclan im Süden gefochten hatte. Er las sich durch Handelsverträge, Friedensverträge, politische Abkommen, Übereinkünfte mit verschiedenen Menschengruppen, die den Schutz des Schlosses erbaten und diesen auch im Austausch von Waren erhielten. Es gab Unmengen an Aufzeichnungen, sodass Light jeden Tag bis spät in die Nacht hineinlas.  
  
Doch am Schluss, war es der Flohdämon, Myōga, gewesen, der ihm die restlichen Puzzleteile überreichte. Durch seine Worte und Andeutungen sah Light endlich das ganze Bild. Er verstand das Familiendrama, das ins Rollen gekommen war, als sich Inu no Taishō für eine Menschenhime entschieden hatte. All diese Informationen halfen ihm nicht nur dabei Sesshōmarus Vater kennenzulernen, sondern auch Sesshōmaru selbst besser zu verstehen. Und genau darum war es ihm von Anfang an gegangen. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Light wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie viel Wahres an diesem Spruch dran sein konnte.  
  
Sesshōmarus kalter Blick bohrte sich in den Kommandant der Schlosswache. »Eure Aufgabe ist es das Schloss zu bewachen und nicht dem Tratsch der Angestellten zu lauschen.«  
  
Yōsukes Adamsapfel erzitterte und der Dämon schluckte hart. Er rutschte mit dem Kissen nach hinten und verbeugte sich so tief, dass er mit der Stirn den Boden berührte. »Gomen nasai! [Verzeihung] Sesshōmaru-sama! Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen.«  
  
Sesshōmaru bedachte Yōsuke mit einem weiteren Blick, in dem jegliche Emotionen fehlten.  
  
Als Yōsuke das sah, verbeugte er sich hastig noch drei weitere Male. Während Yōsuke sich entschuldigte, nahm Light den Becher zwischen die Finger und ließ den Sake darin kreisen. »Hat Yōsuke-san recht? Stimmt das Gerücht dennoch.« Light sprach mit gesenkter Stimme, er wollte nicht, dass jeder Dämon mithörte.  
  
»Es ist ein Gerücht«, kam es knapp von Sesshōmaru. Es war ihm anzumerken, dass der Daiyōkai nicht gewillt war, über dieses Thema zu sprechen.  
  
Ein Gerücht – manche Gerüchte besaßen ein Fünkchen Wahrheit. Der Großteil, so wusste Light, war jedoch totaler Humbug. Über ihn selbst kursierten haarsträubende Geschichten im Schloss – die eine ausgefallener als die andere; Er wäre ein Dämon, der sich in der Haut eines Menschen versteckte. Eine andere besagte; Er wäre in seinem Vorleben ein Dämon gewesen, der Sesshōmaru besonders nahe gestanden hätte, der aber bei einem Überfall ums Leben gekommen war. Wiedergeboren, im Körper eines Menschen, fand ihn Sesshōmaru in einem kleinen Dorf in den Bergen, wo er ihn sofort erkannte und zurück zum Schloss brachte. Ganz einig waren sich die Angestellten bei diesem Gerücht nicht. In einer Version war er ein Krieger, in der anderen die heimliche Geliebte von Sesshōmaru. Light konnte bei alldem nur den Kopf schütteln. Es schien, als unterschieden sich Dämonen, bei Klatsch und Tratsch, nicht von den Menschen.  
  
Trotzdem blieb das Gefühl zurück, dass an Yōsukes Worten nicht alles falsch war, dass dieses Gerücht zu jenen gehörten, die einen Kern Wahrheit besaßen.  
  
Light lauschte der Musik. Die Geisha tanzte immer noch. Sie hatte den Fächer durch einen blauen Schirm aus Bambus ausgetauscht. Diesen schwang sie seitlich an ihrem Körper vorbei, machte kleine, schnelle Schritte nach vorne und sank plötzlich in die Knie. Dort verweilte sie mehrere Sekunden – ihr Gesicht und Körper hinter dem Schirm versteckt. Dann, langsam, entfaltete sie ihren zusammengekrümmten Körper und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Light kannte diese Choreografie. Sie wurde unverändert auch in seiner Zeit getanzt. Die gekrümmte Haltung verkörperte eine Blumenknospe, die in einem Winterschlaf verfallen war. Mit dem Beginn des Frühlings erwachte sie wieder und wuchs empor, um leuchtender und schöner denn je zu erblühen.  
  
Der kühle Ton presste gegen weiche Lippen und wieder bahnte sich Sake seinen Rachen hinunter. Mittlerweile schwitze Light in seiner Kleidung. Der Sake erwärmte ihn so sehr, dass er schon das Gefühl hatte, ihm würden Schweißperlen den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Kaum leerte er seinen Becher, wurde er auch schon wieder gefüllt.  
  
Je weiter der Abend voranschritt, desto ausgelassener wurde die Stimmung im Raum. Der tanzenden Geisha schenkte man kaum noch Beachtung, stattdessen wurden die Gespräche immer lauter, bis sie die Musik der Geishas völlig in den Hintergrund drängten und sie kaum noch zu hören war.  
  
Light fühlte sich, als säße er direkt neben einem großen Feuer, dessen Hitze über seine Haut leckte, durch seine Poren in sein Inneres drang und sich in seinem Bauch zu einer heißen glühenden Kugel ballte.  
  
'DABUM!', machte sein Herz. Leise stieß er die Luft aus.  
  
'DABUM!'  
  
Die Musik hörte sich mit einem Mal zäh und blechern an, als käme sie von einer Schallplatte, die einen Sprung hatte. Die Stimmen mischten sich zu einem Brei, der bei Light einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf hinterließ. Am Schlimmsten waren seine Gedanken, die ihm so gar nicht mehr folgten, die es lieber bevorzugten ihn mit lächerlichen Fantasien zu tyrannisieren.  
  
Er bemerkte ein Augenpaar auf sich, das ihn regelrecht durchlöcherte. Es war Inuyasha. Natürlich, dachte Light, wer sonst würde ihn so unhöflich anstarren? Der Hanyō erhob sich von seinem Platz und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
»Inuyasha«, grüßte Light mit herablassender Stimme. »Habe ich etwas im Gesicht oder warum starrst du mich die ganze Zeit an?«  
  
»Keh!« Inuyasha verschränkte die Arme. »Ich muss mit dir reden, Yagami ... alleine«, fügte er hinzu, als er Sesshōmarus fragenden Blick spürte. »Das darf ich wohl doch noch, oder?«  
  
»Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, Inuyasha«, antwortete Sesshōmaru.  
  
Neugierig erhob sich Light und folgte Inuyasha aus dem Raum. Was hatte Inuyasha ihm so dringendes zu sagen?  
  
»Mate[Warte], Inuyasha-san«, Yōsuke rief ihnen hinterher. »Ich hoffe, du bringst Yagami-san bald wieder zurück, schließlich sind wir Trinkpartner.«  
  
»Baka![Idiot!]«, antwortete Inuyasha.  
  
Light folgte Inuyasha in einen spärlich erleuchteten Flur. Kleine Flammen flackerten in Papierlampions und tauchten die Umgebung in ein warmes Orange. Inuyasha hielt an einem roten Pfeiler an, auf dem Schriftzeichen eingraviert waren, die von der Weisheit eines Dämons erzählten, der sein ganzes Leben auf Wanderschaft verbracht hatte. Der Hanyō lehnte sich mit grimmigem Gesicht dagegen und steckte seine Hände in die Ärmel.  
  
»Also, was willst du von mir?« Light hielt sich am Geländer fest und ließ sich von der kühlen Luft streicheln. Es tat ihm gut, den warmen Raum verlassen zu haben und hier draußen frische Luft zu schnappen. Er konnte fast schon sehen, wie seine Haut dampfte, wie die weißen Schwaden ihn einhüllten … doch plötzlich änderte sich das Bild und seine Fantasie nahm neue Züge an. Ein muskulöser Körper drückte ihn gegen das Geländer, Hände hielten ihn fest, ein tiefes Knurren brachte sein Herz zum Beben. Heißer Atem – überall! An seinem Hals, auf seiner Brust, tiefer immer tiefer bis ...«  
  
»Yagami! Hast du mir gerade zugehört?« Inuyasha fuchtelte mit der Hand vor Lights Gesicht.  
  
Light blinzelte. Wieso hatte er solche Fantasien? Kamen sie vom Alkohol? Er fuhr sich über die Schläfe, Inuyasha biss sich derweil verärgert auf die Unterlippe.  
  
»Tz! Baka! Du hast mir überhaupt nicht zugehört.«  
  
»Inuyasha«, sagte Light, als er wieder klar denken konnte – so klar, wie es ihm in seinem momentanen Zustand möglich war. »Du siehst ich bin nicht in Bestform. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es noch einmal wiederholen könntest.«  
  
»Keh! Meinetwegen. Ich habe gesagt, dass du ein Idiot bist, Yagami.«  
  
»Das war nicht zu überhören. Was hast du davor gesagt?«  
  
Inuyasha neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. »Im Grunde genau dasselbe.«  
  
Lights Gesicht verdüsterte sich, während ein lautes Seufzen über seine Lippen trat. Ungeduldig klopfte er mit den Fingern gegen das Holz. »Wenn du mir sonst nichts mitzuteilen hast, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen.«  
  
»Weißt du, Yagami, irgendwie ist es immer dasselbe.« Inuyasha sah Light direkt in die Augen.  
  
Sie erinnerten Light stark an Sesshōmarus, beide besaßen sie dasselbe Bernstein, nur das Sesshōmarus Augen einen Hauch dunkler schimmerten.  
  
»Je schlauer eine Person, desto weniger weiß sie über ihre eigenen Gefühle Bescheid. Bei dir spielt sich immer alles hier ab.« Inuyasha tippte sich gegen den Kopf. »Seit unserem Gespräch heute Morgen habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht. Ich habe mir überlegt, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass Gefährtenmal meines Bruders wieder loszuwerden … Und siehe da, mir ist sogar eine Idee gekommen.«  
  
»Eine Idee?« Light stieß sich vom Holzgeländer ab und trat vor Inuyasha. »Was weißt du?«  
  
»Was ich weiß?« Inuyasha schob seine Hände tiefer in die Ärmel seines roten Kariginu. »Ich weiß, dass du nichts dagegen hättest, wenn Sesshōmaru mit dir schlafen würde. Den ganzen Abend winselst du ihn schon an.« Er zog seinen rechten Mundwinkel spöttisch nach oben. »Glaub mir, du willst das Gefährtenmal nicht loshaben.«  
  
»Was sagst du da?« Light hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Inuyasha unterstellte Light, er würde Sesshōmaru anwinseln, wie ein Hund? Ohne, dass er es aufhalten konnte, formte sich erneut ein Bild vor seinen Augen. Er sah sich selbst, in einem Hundekostüm, mit aufgerichteten Ohren aus Plüsch. Schwanzwedelnd, kniete er vor Sesshōmaru und rieb sein Gesicht an dessen ausgestreckter Hand. Fiepende Töne brachen über seine Lippen. Er wollte ―.  
  
Light riss sich aus der Fantasie und rieb sich die Augen. Hitze stieg in ihm auf. Sie wanderte von seinem Bauch nach unten, zwischen die Lenden, wo sich sein Glied anfing zu regen. Verlegen wandte sich Light ab und blickte über die Dächer in die Nacht hinein. »Dir ist wohl der Alkohol zu Kopf gestiegen?«  
  
Inuyasha brummte. »Du bist doch derjenige, der den ganzen Abend trinkt.« Eine kurze Pause der Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen beiden aus, dann meinte Inuyasha: »Da du es nicht selber riechen kannst, sage ich es dir jetzt. Laut deinem Geruch, Yagami, willst du meinen Bruder. Der Geruch, den du seit Stunden ausströmst, spricht eindeutig für sich. Jeder Yōkai im Raum weiß es, der einzige, der es nicht begreift, bist du.« Kurz hielt er inne, dann fuhr er fort. »Ich werde dir mit dem Gefährtenmal nicht helfen. Mein Rat an dich – akzeptier es und zwar hier.« Er tippte gegen Lights Stirn und grinste den Menschen an, der ihn anstarrte, als hätte er einen Wahnsinnigen vor sich.  
  
»So ein Unsinn!«, sagte Light genervt.  
  
Inuyasha konnte bei so viel Sturheit nur verächtlich Schnauben. »Keh! Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung wie es um deine Gefühle steht, Yagami. Ich gebe zu, ich wusste es bis heute Abend auch nicht, aber dein Geruch erklärt so einiges.« Inuyasha zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du bist ein Submissive. Ich hätte dich eigentlich für dominant gehalten, immerhin hast du einige Alphaeigenschaften. Du hast sogar einiges mit Sesshōmaru gemeinsam. Tja, aber es scheint so, dass du es dann doch lieber magst, von jemanden stärkeren geführt zu werden.«  
  
Was zur Hölle redete Inuyasha da? In seinem Kopf schwirrte es. Submissive, dominant, Alpha? Ich ein Submissive, dachte Light. Was für ein totaler Schwachsinn war das? Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas, was vor langer Zeit passiert war. Sayu hatte ihm damals begeistert von einem Yaoimanga erzählt. Durch sie wusste er, dass es in diesen Geschichten immer einen Seme und einen Uke gab. Wie erbärmlich die Vorstellung doch war. Er war kein Submissive und bestimmt kein Uke. Am liebsten hätte Light auf den Boden gespuckt, um seine Verachtung zum Ausdruck zu bringen, doch es entsprach nicht seinem Charakter und so stieß er ein kurzes verärgertes Zischen aus.  
  
»Lass uns zurückgehen. Ich habe genug von deinen lächerlichen Märchen.«  
  
»Es war ja klar, dass dir das nicht bekommt.« Inuyasha fiel in Gleichschritt neben Light. »Mir ist jetzt klar, warum Sesshōmaru dich zum Gefährten genommen hat. Submissive, aber dennoch das Verhalten eines Anführers. Der perfekte Gefährte für einen Daiyōkai.«  
  
»Sei still!« Light beschleunigte sein Tempo und hängte Inuyasha ab. Er folgte den Lärm und stand schon bald vor der Schiebetüre, hinter der die Feier stattfand. Bevor er sie öffnen konnte, glitt sie von Innen auf und eine Geisha bat ihn herein. Kaum betrat er den Raum, entdeckte ihn Yōsuke, der mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, den Sakekrug in seine Richtung schwenkte.  
  
Inuyasha trat nicht hinter ihm ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich zurückgezogen. Light wusste, dass der Hanyō sich wohler unter Menschen fühlte als Dämonen. Light steuerte auf seinen Platz zu, bisher hatte er es vermieden in Sesshōmarus Richtung zu blicken. Aus gutem Grund, wie er bald feststellen musste, denn kaum trafen seine Augen auf flüssiges Bernstein, kaum verfingen sie sich darin, brach ein Gefühlsfeuerwerk in seinem Körper aus, das seine Knie weich werden ließ, so dass er auf das Kissen fiel, als wäre er ein Klotz Holz.  
  
Was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso reagierte er so? War das vielleicht doch der Alkohol? Light runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass er selbst unter starken Alkoholeinfluss sich beherrschen konnte. Es musste etwas anderes sein. Hatte Inuyasha vielleicht doch recht? Light musste es herausfinden.  
  
Ihm fiel die Reisschale auf, die immer noch halbvoll vor ihm stand. Er nahm die Essstäbchen zwischen die Finger und wollte mit ihnen nach dem Wasserspinat greifen, als sich eine warme Hand auf seinen Rücken legte. Als hätte er ein Hochspannungskabel berührt, raste Strom durch seinen ganzen Körper, in alle Richtungen und Ecken; Zehenspitzen, Fingerkuppen, seine Wirbelsäule auf und ab – nichts blieb verschont. Mit einem überraschten Stöhnen fielen ihm die Essstäbchen aus der Hand. Das Holz rollte über den Tisch und kam klirrend auf dem Boden auf.  
  
Es wurde still im Raum. Man beugte sich nach vorne, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Light entschuldigte sich für sein Missgeschick, dann bückte er sich, um die Essstäbchen wieder aufzuheben. Eine Hand umschlängelte sein Handgelenk und stoppte ihn in seiner Bewegung. Verwundert drehte sich Light der Person zu. Sesshōmaru, dachte er, bevor seine Gedanken ein jähes Ende fanden.  
  
Heiß, glühend, feurig, verlangend und vieles mehr. Lippen pressten sich gegen seine und zogen ihn hinab an einen Ort, wo Light Yagami und seine Vergangenheit, keine Rolle mehr spielten. Selbst der Raum, in dem er sich befand, all die Gäste, nichts schien mehr real zu sein. Auf der Welle der Leidenschaft, glitten seine Hände durch langes weißes Haar und zogen den Kopf noch dichter an sich. Ein Knurren, tief, wild und ungebändigt drang an sein Ohr. Seine Härchen stellten sich auf, als ihm ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief. Light wollte mehr.  
  
Sesshōmaru zog sich schließlich von ihm zurück und Light sah ihm sprachlos nach. Sein Verstand fing wieder an zu arbeiten. Sofort erhitzten sich seine Wangen. Er blickte in die Runde und sah Jaken mit weit geöffneten Mund und Augen, die ihm drohten aus dem Kopf zu fallen. Seltsamerweise war Jaken der einzige Dämon, dem der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben war.  
  
Wieso hatte ihn Sesshoumaru vor allen Anwesenden geküsst? War das Gefährtenmal nicht Beweis genug, dass er dem Dämon gehörte oder ging es um einen anderen Beweis? Ging es um die Worte, die er im Politikzimmer zu ihm gesagt hatte "Dein Verstand mag mich verabscheuen, aber dein Körper, dein Herz, singt zu mir ."   
  
»Auf Sesshōmaru-sama und Yagami-sama!« Ein Dämon, von mittelgroßer Statur, schlank mit spitz zulaufendem Gesicht, war aufgestanden und hob seinen Becher Sake in die Höhe.   
  
»Auf Sesshōmaru-sama und Yagami-sama«, stimmten die anderen mit ein. Selbst Keisukes Stimme mischte sich dem Chor bei.   
  
Light war froh, als sich das Fest dem Ende zu neigte und er sich entfernen konnte, ohne unhöflich zu wirken. Er lief zu seinem Zimmer, holte neue Kleidung und folgte dem Flur, der ihn zum Badehaus brachte. Eine Eule schwang sich vom Ast und flog in die Dunkelheit hinein. Zwischen ihren Krallen hing eine tote Maus. Er betrat den Vorraum, wo er sich auszog, schnell abwusch und schließlich ins heiße Wasser stieg. Weitere Türen trennten mehrere Räume ab, in denen die Becken unterschiedlicher Temperatur waren. Light hatte sich für das Außenbecken entschieden, da er hoffte, die kalte Luft würde seinen Kopf abkühlen. Er schwamm durch das Wasser und setzte sich auf eine Erhöhung.   
  
Mittlerweile war es besonders kalt. Sein Atem kondensierte und hinterließ kleine Dampfwolken. Tief hängend, schoben sich graue Riesen am Himmel entlang und sperrten das Licht aus. Ein Wind folgte, der nach Schnee roch. Schnee von den Bergen, die seit mehreren Tagen unter einer weißen Decke schliefen. Light fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen. Der Gedanke an den Kuss war so frisch, als wäre er erst wenige Sekunden alt. Sesshōmaru hatte sich nach dem Kuss normal verhalten. Light seufzte und ließ sich ins Wasser sinken, bis sein Kinn von Wärme umspült wurde. Der Kuss hatte ein brennendes Verlangen auf mehr zurückgelassen. Eine kleine Flamme loderte in ihm, still wartend, von neuem entfacht zu werden. Er konnte es nicht länger leugnen. Sein Körper reagierte auf den Daiyōkai.   
  
Reiß dich zusammen, raunte er sich selbst an. Er war Light Yagami. Seit wann ließ er sich von seinen Emotionen beherrschen. Ob der Alkohol schuld daran war oder nicht, das hätte alles nicht passieren dürfen. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Wasser und dann gegen einen Stein, der mit vielen anderen eine Insel bildete.  
  
»Ah!«  
  
Schmerz durchzuckte seine Hand. Eine rote Flüssigkeit sammelte sich in seiner Handfläche und tropfte in dicken Perlen nach unten. Wie die Jahresringe eines Baumes, rollten kleine Wellen kreisförmig übers Wasser. Er hatte sich geschnitten. Light untersuchte den Stein und stellte dabei fest, dass er aus dem Meer stammte. Überreste von scharfkantigen Muscheln bedeckten ihn, die vor vielen Jahren, vielleicht auch vor hunderten Jahren, an ihm Schutz gesucht hatten, um nicht von den starken Meeresströmungen fortgerissen zu werden.  
  
Light schwamm zum Ausgang, trat in den Vorraum und wusch seine blutende Hand mit kaltem Wasser ab. Der Schnitt war nicht länger als 1cm, doch schien er tief zu sein. Ein Stück der Muschel steckte immer noch darin. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht und unter dem Licht eines Lampions, zog er ihn heraus. Erneut reinigte er die Wunde, dann band er ein Stück Stoff mehrmals darum, zurrte es mit einem Knoten fest und schlüpfte in seine frische Kleidung. Er verließ das Badehaus und lief den Gang zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er über die Holzdielen, während seine nassen Haare eisig auf seiner Kopfhaut lagen und ihn frösteln ließen. Er spürte, wie die Temperatur um ein weiteres Grad gefallen war. Es würde bald schneien. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Light lief um eine Ecke, der Flur spaltete sich in zwei weitere Gänge, von denen der linke zu seinem Zimmer und zu einem warmen Bett führte.   
  
Die Winter in Japan, ohne Heizung oder einem Kokatsu, waren äußerst ungemütlich. Den Dämonen machten die kalten Temperaturen und der viele Schnee nichts aus. Light hingegen musste aufpassen, dass er sich in dem Schloss nicht erkältete. Keiner der Räume wurde beheizt. Auf Nachfragen, hatte er Felle bekommen, die ihn wenigstens nachts warm hielten.  
  
Light bog ab und knallte gegen etwas Hartes. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und war dabei zu stürzen, als ein Arm sich um seine Taille legte und ihn in eine aufrechte Position zog. Weißes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Silbrig, glänzend streifte es über seine Wangen und kitzelte ihn. Light rieb sich die Backen und sah in das Gesicht von Sesshōmaru, der ihn stumm, aber mit großem Interesse musterte.  
  
»Oyasumi-nasai[Gute Nacht]«, sagte Light und löste sich aus dem Griff des Daiyōkais. Er machte mehrere Schritte, bevor Sesshōmarus Stimme ihn aufhielt.   
  
»Ich habe dich nicht entlassen.«  
  
Light verzog den Mund. »Es war eine lange Nacht. Ich bin müde.«  
  
»Du wirst den fehlenden Schlaf verschmerzen können.«   
  
Light, der mit dem Rücken zu Sesshōmaru stand, drehte sich um und hätte am liebsten eine beißende Bemerkung von sich gegeben. Er hielt sich jedoch zurück, denn er wusste, es wäre sinnlos und würde Sesshōmaru nur unnötig verärgern.   
  
»Komm zu mir, Gefährte.« Außer seinen Lippen, bewegte sich Sesshōmaru nicht, fast als wäre er zu einer Steinsäule erstarrt. Seine Augen klebten auf Light, während er geduldig wartete.  
  
Light kämpfte gegen seine Gefühle an, die schon den ganzen Abend verrückt spielten. Bei der tiefen, vor Macht sprühenden Stimme, wuchs die kleine lodernde Flamme in seinem Inneren zu neuer Stärke und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.   
  
»Komm zu mir, Light«, sagte Sesshōmaru abermals und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.   
  
Light schluckte. Etwas züngelte über seine Haut, wanderte seinen Nacken hinauf, seine Arme hinunter und strich ihm über die Brust. Sesshōmarus Yōki wirbelte um ihn, hüllte ihn ein, in einer nach oben geöffneten Spirale. Überrascht machte Light einen Schritt zurück.   
  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Sesshōmarus Yōki spürte. Light besaß zwar keine spirituellen Fähigkeiten, wie bei einer Miko oder einem Mönch, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Wenn Sesshōmaru es wollte, dann konnte selbst Light sein Yōki wahrnehmen.   
  
Light stützte sich hilfesuchend an einem Holzpfeiler ab. Das Yōki setzte ihm zu. »Hört auf!« krächzte er. Sein Mund war unangenehm trocken, ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich darin aus.   
  
Sesshōmaru Hand zeigte immer noch einladend in seine Richtung.   
  
Durch seine Ponysträhnen starrte Light auf die offene Handfläche. »Ich werde Eure Hand nicht nehmen.« Light ließ den Pfeiler los und taumelte schwer atmend den Gang entlang. Das Yōki verlangsamte sein Tempo und betäubte seine Sinne. Noch nie war er Sesshōmarus Yōki so lange ausgesetzt gewesen. Wieso wollte er ihn schwächen?   
  
Light sackte zu Boden. Er hätte noch weiterlaufen können, doch er würde dieses Spiel nicht länger mitspielen. Schritte kamen auf ihn zu und hielten hinter ihm an. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Kopf, fuhr durch seine braunen Haare, packte ein Haarbüschel und zog kräftig daran. Lights Kopf kippte schmerzlich in den Nacken. Mit feurigen Augen und Wut verzerrten Gesicht erwiderte er Sesshōmarus gelassene Miene. »Was soll das? Denkt Ihr, Ihr kommt mit Gewalt weiter?«   
  
Plötzlich verschwamm Sesshōmaru. Alles ging so schnell. Light hörte eine Türe öffnen, dann stand er schwankend in einem Zimmer, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen war. Die Welt drehte sich wieder in einem normalen Tempo und Light atmete erleichtert auf, was leider nicht lange anhielt. Ein Stoß in den Rücken und er landete auf einem Futonbett. Dort wirbelte er herum und sah verachtungsvoll zu Sesshōmaru auf. »Wollt Ihr mich jetzt auch noch vergewaltigen, Euren Gefährten!«   
  
Sesshōmarus warf Light einen scharfen Blick zu. »Verwechsle mich nicht mit diesen niederen Kreaturen. Ich, Sesshōmaru, würde niemals so tief sinken, dass ich mich gegen den Willen meines Gefährten mit ihm vereine.«   
  
Sesshōmaru befahl sein Yōki zurück und Light fühlte sich gleich besser, trotzdem runzelte er die Stirn, als er die Worte des Daiyōkais hörte. »Wieso sind wir dann hier?« Light stand auf. »Ich habe nicht vor mit Euch zu schla ―« Seine Stimme brach ab, als ein erneuter Stoß ihn auf das Bett beförderte.   
  
»Du bist hier, Gefährte, weil es Zeit wird, dass du deine Lektion lernst.« Sesshōmaru stand neben dem Futon und sah auf Light hinab, der sich aufrappelte, nur um kurz darauf mit dem Gesicht in den Bettlacken zu landen.   
  
»Bleib liegen. Das ist ein Befehl.«   
  
»Vergisst es!«, knurrte Light und drückte seine Hände links und rechts in den Futon. Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich auf, gegen Sesshōmarus Hand, die zwischen den Schulterblättern auf seinem Rücken lag. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Light, er könnte es schaffen, er schaffte es sogar auf alle Viere, doch dann, er wusste nicht einmal wie es passierte, lag er plötzlich auf dem Rücken und Sesshōmaru kauerte über ihm.   
  
Sesshōmarus Augen nahmen einen sonderbaren Schimmer an, fast so, als ob er etwas erwartend entgegenblickte. Was es war, wusste Light nicht. Vielleicht war es seine Faust, denn als Sesshōmaru ihm seine nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischte, schlug er sie ihm ins Gesicht. Blitzschnell schloss sich eine Hand um seine Knöchel und stoppte seinen Angriff.   
  
»Ist dir eine Verletzung nicht genug? Du wirst dir nur unnötig selbst schaden.« Sesshōmaru betrachtete Lights Hand mit dem provisorischen Verband. Er löste den Knoten, der Stoff fiel zu Boden und entblößte die Wunde darunter, die immer noch blutete, wenn auch schwächer. Seine Zunge leckte über die Handfläche und säuberte den Schnitt.   
  
»Ugh!« Light stöhnte in das Kissen. »Ich dachte, das würde nur bei Yashimaru funktionieren«, sagte er leise.  
  
Sesshōmaru wickelte den Stoff wieder um die Wunde. »Die Wunde muss auf natürlichen Weg heilen, aber ich kann sie mit meinem Speichel desinfizieren. Ihr Menschen seid so fragil. Selbst ein kleiner Schnitt wie dieser, kann euch dahinraffen.«   
  
»Ich hätte mich darum gekümmert.«  
  
»Als dein Gefährte, ist es meine Aufgabe, mich um dein Wohl zu kümmern.«   
  
Trotz dass es kalt war im Raum, erwärmte sich Lights Körper. Er ignorierte das sonderbare Gefühl und schob es beiseite. »Ihr müsstet Euch selbst zuhören. Wie könnt Ihr so etwas sagen, während Ihr mich festhaltet. Lasst mich los, Sesshōmaru.« Light vergaß mit Absicht das sama. Der Daiyōkai konnte nicht mit ihm umgehen wie er wollte und erwarten, dass Light ihm immer noch den gleichen Respekt entgegenbrachte. »Lasst mich los!«, zischte Light und fing an sich zu winden. Er schlug Sesshōmaru sein Knie in den Bauch und versuchte sich unter dem kräftigen Körper hervorzuziehen.   
  
Sesshōmaru packte Lights Hände und drückte sie gegen die Tatamimatte, auf der der Futon ausgebreitet lag. Sein Mokomoko hob Lights Kopf an, der durch seine wilden Bewegungen über den Tatamirand hinausgerutscht war und auf dem harten Holzboden lag. Weich bettete man ihn, weich wie Schafswolle und genauso wärmend.  
  
»Geb dich mir hin«, flüsterte Sesshōmaru mit leicht nach oben zeigendem Mundwinkel.   
  
Light hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Sesshōmaru war amüsiert. Er fand es doch tatsächlich lustig. Light schnaubte frustriert durch die Nase. »Niemals! Als würde ich mich Euch so einfach hingeben.«   
  
»Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du es schon mehrmals getan hast.«   
  
»Da war ich noch nicht Euer Gefährte!«, spie Light.   
  
Lippen pressten gegen Lights, der seine Augen aufriss und versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen. Es gelang ihm schließlich, jedoch zu spät, der Kuss hatte seine Wirkung erreicht. Nicht nur schlug sein Herz wie verrückt, sondern auch weiter unten regte sich etwas. Sein Glied war mit einem Zucken erwacht. Halb aufgerichtet wartete es darauf, dass der Daiyōkai mit seinen Verführungskünsten fortfuhr.   
  
»Ergeb dich«, flüsterte Sesshōmaru erneut. Ein heißer Atem hauchte von Lights Ohr zu seinem Schlüsselbein hinab. »Lass los.«   
  
Light drückte seinen Rücken durch, während sich seine Zehen krümmten. »Nein!«  
  
Sesshōmaru löste Lights Obi und entblößte seine Brust. Mit seiner Zunge umkreiste er Lights Brustwarzen und saugte an ihnen.   
  
»Hn! Verdammt!«, stöhnte Light. »Ich ergebe mich niemanden. Merkt Euch das, Sesshou― ahhh!«   
  
Sesshōmaru hatte leicht in Lights Brustwarze gebissen und ihm einen Schrei entlockt. »Du wirst dich mir ergeben, denn das entspricht deiner wahren Natur.« Mit einem Knurren zog er Lights Kimono über die Schultern nach unten. »Seit Wochen sagt mir dein Geruch, nach was es dir verlangt, nach was du dich sehnst.«   
  
»Uff!« machte Light, als ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde und er sich auf dem Bauch wiederfand. Das Gewicht des Daiyōkais legte sich auf seinen Körper und verhinderte, dass er sich befreien konnte. Hustend, tauchte er aus Mokomoko auf, in das ihn Sesshōmaru drückte. Die Haare des Daiyōkais versperrten ihm seine Sicht. Wie ein Wasserfall fielen sie neben seinem Kopf zu Boden, sammelten sich dort und erinnerten an einen zugefrorenen See im Winter.   
  
»Was wollt Ihr erreichen Sesshōmaru? Ihr erreicht nur, dass ich Euch verachte.« Light neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schielte nach oben in Sesshōmarus Gesicht. Statt zu antworten fuhr die Zunge des Daiyōkais zwischen seinen Schulterblättern die Wirbelsäule hinab. Light biss sich auf die Lippen, dennoch entkam ihm ein leises Stöhnen, als ein wohliger Schauer sich auf seinem Rücken ausbreitete. »Hört auf!«, sagte er mit Panik in der Stimme. Wie lange konnte er sich noch wehren? Seine anfängliche Wut verpuffte wie Tropfen auf heißem Sand.   
  
»Sesshōmaru!«, versuchte Light zu dem Daiyōkai durchzudringen. Wieder bekam er keine Antwort, jedenfalls nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte.   
  
Finger legten sich um sein Kinn und drehten es. Ein Daumen strich sanft über seine Lippen, dann löste ihn ein Mund ab, der ihn in einen hitzigen Kuss verwickelte. Forsch, besitzergreifend und dominierend schlüpfte die Zunge zwischen seine Lippen hindurch und eroberte jeden Winkel in seinem Mund.   
  
Light keuchte atemlos, während ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten, während sie sich liebkosten, als hätten sie sich vermisst. Er bemerkte, wie sein rationaler Verstand die weiße Flagge schwenkte und sich verabschiedete. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, u sehr war er schon gefangen in den atemberaubenden Gefühlen, die als Vulkan an die Oberfläche brachen und seine Haut in Flammen setzten.   
  
Er wollte den Daiyōkai. Light wollte Sesshōmaru.   
  
Sesshōmaru verstärkte den Kuss, dann löste er sich von dem jungen Mann, der schwer keuchend, mit laut klopfendem Herzen, unter ihm lag. Er zog den süßlich, vor Erregung schmeckenden Geruch genüsslich in die Nase und schloss halb die Augen.  
  
Light dreht sich um, als Sesshōmaru seine Arme freigab und betrachtete mit glasigen Augen das makellose Gesicht des Daiyōkais. Schwach erkannte er die zwei magentafarbenen Streifen, die über jede seiner Wangen liefen. Er hob seine Hand und malte sie mit seinen Fingerspitzen nach, dann verhakte er seine Finger im Nacken des Daiyōkais und zog sich an ihm hoch in eine sitzende Position. Light drückte seine Lippen gegen Sesshōmarus und küsste ihn. Er nippte an der Unterlippe, dann küsste er den Hals hinab. Als er die gleiche Stelle erreichte, an der sich sein eigenes Gefährtenmal befand, biss er kurzerhand zu und hörte ein überraschtes Stöhnen von Sesshōmaru.   
  
Mit einem triumphierend Lächeln ließ er von ihm ab und starrte plötzlich ins Leere. Ein unerwarteter Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht. Wo war Sesshōmaru? Kalte Luft strömte durch die offen stehende Tür und richtete seine Brustwarzen schmerzlich auf. Schnell kleidete er sich an. Sein Glied, das hart angeschwollen war, erschlaffte. Light stand auf und nahm die Umrisse von Sesshōmaru in einer Ecke war. In dem schwachen Licht wirkten seine weißen Haare und Kleidung gespenstisch, als wäre er nicht aus Fleisch und Blut, sondern ein Wesen aus der Anderswelt. »Ihr habt also mit mir gespielt«, sagte Light in nüchternen Tonfall.   
  
»Ich gebe dir eine Wahl«, erwiderte Sesshōmaru. »Du weißt, wo meine Gemächer sind. Es liegt an dir, ob ich dich dort heute Nacht wiedertreffe.« Sesshōmaru trat ins Licht und verließ das Zimmer.   
  
»Mate, Sesshōmaru!« Dieser Mistkerl. Er ließ ihn hier einfach zurück. Kurzerhand rannte Light ihm hinterher und holte ihn in einen der Gänge ein. So spät in der Nacht, war es ruhig im Schloss. In der Ferne hörte er schwach Geräusche. Jemand unterhielt sich – vermutlich einer der Wachen. Light war nicht zimperlich. Er packte Sesshōmaru vorne am Kimono und drückte den Daiyōkai gegen die nächste Wand.   
  
»Ihr werdet nicht so einfach davonlaufen. Ihr werdet beenden was ihr angefangen habt und zwar Hier und Jetzt!« Schon fast knurrte er ihn an.   
  
»Immer für eine Überraschung bereit«, sagte Sesshōmaru, der unbeeindruckt von Lights aggressiven Verhalten war. Sein Mund tauchte neben dem Ohr des Menschen auf. »Mit Vergnügen, Light.«  
  
»Was?« Light konnte nicht einmal mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen, da landetete er auf Mokomoko, das seinen Sturz abfing. Sesshōmaru stand über ihm und fing an sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.   
  
»Hier?« Light sah sich im Gang um. Jemand könnte sie sehen.  
  
»Hier und Jetzt«, wiederholte Sesshōmaru Lights eigene Worte.   
  
»So war das nicht gemeint.«  
  
»Es spielt keine Rolle.«  
  
Es war anders. Dieses Mal war es anders. Noch nie hatte Light so viel gespürt, noch nie hatte er so empfindlich auf die Berührungen des Daiyōkais reagiert. Sesshōmaru hatte die völlige Kontrolle über ihn und Light genoss es. Er genoss es sich fallen lassen zu können, wissend, dass der Daiyōkai stark genug war ihn aufzufangen. Nackt rieben ihre Körper gegeneinander. Während Sesshōmaru sich in tiefen Stößen in ihm bewegte, krümmte Light seinen Rücken zu einem Hohlkreuz durch.«   
  
»Hn! Ah!« Lights Atem wurde flacher, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schnellen Zügen. Wärme staute sich in seinem Bauch an und schwoll zu einem reißenden Fluss, der ihn jeden Moment mitreißen würde. »Sesshōmaru«, flüsterte Light. »Sesshōmaru, ich ...« Light bäumte sich auf und krallte sich unter Stöhnen an Mokomoko fest, dann kam er. Die Anspannung entlud sich so plötzlich, dass sein Blick sich trübte und er für einen kurzen Augenblick alles verschwommen wahrnahm.   
  
Sesshōmaru kam kurz nach ihm. Der Daiyōkai hielt an und verweilte in der Position für mehrere Sekunden, dann legte er sich auf Light ab und umarmte ihn.  
  
Light seufzte, als er die kräftigen Arme um sich spürte. Er war so entspannt, dass er einschlief.   
  
Sesshōmaru zog sich aus Light zurück und griff nach seinem Kimono und Haori. Er befestigte seine Rüstung, während Mokomoko sich um Light wickelte und ihn vor der Kälte schützte. Sesshōmaru nahm beide in die Arme und lief mit ihnen zu seinen Gemächern. Er betrat sie über die Terrasse, auf der er kurz stehen blieb und die weißen Flocken betrachtete, die vereinzelt vom Himmel fielen.  
  
Es schneite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich lade euch ein, auf meinen Account auf Fanfiktion.de vorbeizuschauen. Dort findet ihr mehr Geschichten von mir und die Updates zu dieser Geschichte "Das weiße Feuer des Hundes" sind dort regelmäßiger. Den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil.


	5. Sei vorsichtig - Hör zu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Death Note und Inuyasha Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.

Lights Nägel stachen ihm schmerzlich in die Handflächen und seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Er saß seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten vor der Tür zu General Keisukes Gemächern und wartete darauf, dass der Krähendämon ihn hereinbat. Keisuke ließ sich Zeit, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Light hinter der Tür wartete. Light hasste es, ignoriert zu werden. Es kribbelte ihn in den Armen, die Tür aufzureißen und in den Raum dahinter zu stürmen. Aber natürlich würde er dadurch das bevorstehende Gespräch nur unnötig von vornherein belasten; unprofessionell würde es auch wirken und Light war alles andere als unprofessionell. So presste er die Lippen zusammen und drückte seine Handflächen gegen den kühlen Holzboden. Dieser Keisuke – Light war Sesshōmarus Gefährte, wie konnte er sich erdreisten, ihn hier draußen in dem kalten Gang so lange warten zu lassen. Light starrte verärgert die Tür an, in dessen Holz man viele Verzierungen geschnitzt hatte. Er erkannten den Fujiyama, Japans höchster Berg, und bei genaueren betrachten vielen ihm die Reiher auf, die am Himmel vorbeizogen.  
  
Light konnte ein Zucken nicht unterdrücken, als die Tür plötzlich zur Seite geschoben wurde und Keisuke dahinter auftauchte. Der Krähendämon musterte ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht, dann verbeugte er sich knapp und trat beiseite. Light erhob sich vom Boden, verbeugte sich ebenfalls und betrat an dem General vorbei dessen Gemächer. Kaum hatte Light das Zimmer betreten, fiel sein Blick auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, der mit Dokumenten übersät war und auf dem sich Papierrollen zu kleinen Bergen aufstapelten. Ein Tuschestein und Pinsel – die Borsten des Pinsel waren mit schwarzer Tusche benetzt – lagen bereit, verwendet zu werden.  
  
»Wie kann ich Euch helfen, Yagami-sama? Ich bin gelinde ausgedrückt, ein wenig überrascht Euch vor meinen privaten Gemächern aufzufinden. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Euch jemals irgendetwas zu diesen Räumen treibt. Es muss ja sehr wichtig sein.«  
  
»Glaubt mir General, das wird keine Gewohnheit werden.«  
  
Keisukes ausdruckslose Miene brach und er schmunzelte, als er die Worte von Light hörte.  
  
Light blieb gefasst, auch wenn ihn das süffisante Lächeln von Keisuke missfiel. Er entschied sich, es zu ignorieren – seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel hingegen auf den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo an einer Wand Waffen verschiedener Größe und Art hingen. »Ihr besitzt eine stattliche Sammlung.« Light lief zu der Wand und Keisuke folgte ihm. Schwerter mit langen und kurzen Klingen, gekrümmt oder gerade, mit Kanjis verziert oder ohne – Light zählte vierzehn Stück. Ein Speer hing über einem Schwert, um dessen Speerspitze das Fell eines Tieres gewickelt war – rot war es mit vereinzelt braunem Haar, vermutlich ein Fuchs. Weiter rechts erkannte er einen schwarzen Fächer. Lange glänzende Federn schmückten ihn, die Keisukes Krähenfedern ähnelten, die zwischen seinem kohlschwarzen Haar herauslugten. Die Federn wurden von einer Halterung aus schwarzer Jade gehalten, in der ein Künstler eine Kampfszene hinein geschnitzt hatte.  
  
Light streckte seine Finger aus, um eines der Schwerter vor ihm zu berühren. Er hatte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis danach, doch irgendetwas zog ihn an, irgendetwas wollte, dass er näher trat und das Schwert von der Wand nahm. Ohne dass es ihm wirklich bewusst war, bewegte sich sein Arm. Light blinzelte. Stille legte sich auf ihn. Er benetzte seine Lippen.  Finger schnappten sich sein Handgelenk, bevor er den kalten Stahl fühlen konnte. Eisern und kalt war der Griff, so kalt wie der Yōkai, der ihn über die Holzdielen zerrte, fort von der Wand auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Erst dann gelang es Light, den Schleier fort zublinzeln, der sich über ihn gelegt hatte und sein Bewusstsein benebelte.  
  
»Was war das?«, flüsterte er verwirrt, während er das das Schwert von der Ferne musterte. Jemand hatte zu ihm gesprochen, eine raue, tiefe Stimme hatte ihm befohlen das Schwert in die Hand zu nehmen.  
  
»Der Yōkai, der in dem Schwert eingeschlossen ist, wollte von Euch Besitz ergreifen. Die Aura eines Ningen ist leicht zu manipulieren. Hättet Ihr das Schwert angefasst, dann wärt Ihr zu seinem Diener geworden.«  
  
Light nickte verstehend. Was für ein törichtes Missgeschick schallt er sich sofort und dann noch in Gegenwart des Generals. Er musste besser aufpassen, er dürfte dem General keine Angriffsfläche bieten, sonst würde er über ihn herfallen wie der Aasfresser, der er war. »Ein Glück, dass Keisuke-sama anwesend war.« Light schenkte Keisuke ein aufgesetztes Lächeln. Keisuke starrte ihn bloß an.  
  
Erneut betrachtete Light die Wand mit den sorgfältig drapierten Waffen, eine Entdeckung, die er in den Gemächern des Generals nicht erwartet hatte. »Wem gehörten all die Waffen? Ich kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass sie von Beginn an Euch gehörten.«  
  
»Nicht eine einzige gehörte mir«, sagte Keisuke mit einer Stimme, die plötzlich einen Ton annahm, als fieberte er einen neuen Kampf entgegen, »aber da es ihre Besitzer nicht mehr gibt, bin ich es jetzt dem sie dienen.«  
  
Light musterte Keisuke eindringlich. »Ihr sammelt also die Waffen Eurer Feinde als Trophäe.«  
  
»Ob ich die Waffe meines gefallenen Gegners nehme, liegt daran, ob mich ihre Fähigkeit interessiert. Manche von ihnen sind Erbstücke von Yōkaiclans mit äußerst faszinierenden Fähigkeiten andere stammen von exzellenten Waffenschmieden.« Keisuke verschwand neben Light und tauchte neben dem Speer auf. Er nahm es von der Halterung und durchschnitt die Luft damit.  
  
Ein bedrohliches Knistern durchdrang den Raum, Light sah wie unzählige kleine blaue Blitze den Speer entlang Keisukes Arm hinauf zischten. Der Yōkai blieb davon unberührt. Keisuke packte das Speer mit beiden Händen und streckte es waagrecht vor sich aus.  
  
»Das ist Aoiro ton'neru. Blauer Tunnel wurde von Tōtōsai geschmiedet für den Thronerben des Pantherclan des Südens. Ich habe Tatsemuna-sama in der zweiten Schlacht um den Westen besiegt.  Aber anscheinend haben die Pantheryōkais selbst nach dem Verlust ihres Prinzen immer noch nicht begriffen, dass sie den Westen noch so oft angreifen können, sie werden dem Inuclan immer unterlegen sein.« Keisuke stellte den Speer senkrecht neben sich ab. »Es wäre mir ein äußerstes Vergnügen gewesen, dem wiedererweckten Panther-Daiyōkai, Hyōtsusei, mit Aoiro ton'neru gegenüber gestanden zu haben? Sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich seinen Sohn ins Jenseits geschickt habe.«  
  
Keisuke ließ den Speer noch einmal durch die Luft wirbeln, dann legte er ihn zurück in seine Halterung. Ohne mit seinem Yōki verbunden zu sein, verflüchtigten sich die Blitze und zurück blieb eine unscheinbare Waffe, die sich nicht von einem normalen Menschenspeer unterschied.  
  
Offensichtlich war es keinesfalls gewesen, nur ein flüchtiger Moment, der nicht einmal einen Wimpernschlag anhielt, dennoch hatte es gereicht; Light hatte Keisukes Wut gesehen, als er über den Pantherclan gesprochen hatte. »Wieso wart Ihr nicht dort, als Hyōtsusei abermals besiegt wurde?« Light kannte von Inuyasha die Geschehnisse, in die er und seine Ningenfreunde vor ein paar Jahren verwickelt worden waren; der Pantherclan hatte ein Ritual durchgeführt, mit dem sie ihren Daiyōkai, Hyōtsusei, von den Toten zurückholten. Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha und dessen Ningenfreunde hatten gegen ihn und die restlichen Yōkais des Pantheryōkaiclans gekämpft. Hyōtsusei wurde gemeinsam von Sesshōmaru und Inuyasha besiegt und zu den Toten zurückgeschickt – die restlichen Yōkais des Pantherclans flohen in den Süden. Nun, wo war in all dem der General gewesen? Light kalkulierte das Jahr, in dem das Ereignis stattgefunden hatte... und kam schnell zu dem Ergebnis, es konnte nur wegen...  
  
»Yashimaru-samas Sicherheit war und ist von höchster Wichtigkeit«, erwiderte Keisuke mit einem Seitenblick zu Light. »Es bestand immer die Möglichkeit, dass Naraku Yashimaru-samas Existenz in Erfahrung bringen könnte und das Schloss angreifen würde, um damit Sesshōmaru-sama zu schwächen. Da Sesshōmaru-sama auf der Suche nach Naraku war, verpflichtete ich mich an der Seite des Prinzen zu bleiben. Als Erbe des Westens, gilt es ihn zu beschützen so lange er sich nicht selbst schützen kann.«  
  
Keisukes Worte machten Light stutzig und warfen eine Frage auf, die er sich nicht zum ersten Mal stellte. Wie alt war General Keisuke? Das Alter eines Yōkais zu bestimmen war äußerst schwierig, da sie sehr langsam alterten. Unmöglich erschien es Light, irgendwelche Schlüsse rein vom Aussehen her zufällen. Sesshōmaru wirkte jung, nicht älter als Mitte zwanzig, besaß aber Erfahrung von mehreren hundert Jahren.  
  
Light verlagerte seine Gewicht. Er war froh, dass ein Bediensteter ihn mit Fell gefütterte Sandalen gebracht hatte. Während seines Studiums über Yōkais in Sesshōmarus Bibliothek, hatte Light sich auch mit Kriegen befasst, die der Inuclan mit anderen Yōkaiclans in den letzten hundert Jahren gefochten hatte. In einer der alten Schriftrollen war er über Aufzeichnungen über den Verlauf der ersten zwei Kriege gegen den Pantherclan gestoßen. In der ersten Schlacht konnte der Pantherclan noch eine stattliche Armee zusammenstellen. Sie besaß starke Kämpfer mit denen sie vom Süden aus rasant eine Region nach der anderen eroberten. Erst der Zusammenschluss von mehreren Yōkaiclans konnte die Armee der Pantheryōkais beim Vormarsch Richtung Norden zum Stoppen bringen. Inu no Taisho besiegte damals Hyōtsusei in einer gigantischen Schlacht am Fuße des Berges Fujiyama. Die Überlebenden des Pantherclans wurden gefangen genommen, tauchten unter oder flüchteten in den Süden. Dieser Kampf wurde in den Schriftrollen mit dem Jahr 1045 datiert und bekannt als die Schlacht der vier Daiyōkais.  
  
Aus einer anderen Schriftrolle las Light von der zweiten Schlacht, diesmal gegen Hyōtsuseis Sohn, Tatsemuna. Diese fand im Jahr 1338 statt, fast dreihundert Jahre später. Um Tatsemuna zu besiegen, musste Keisuke selbst mehrere hundert Jahre alt gewesen sein. Wenn der Speer, Aoiro ton'neru, wirklich solch eine starke Waffe sein soll, dann konnte Keisuke gegen ihren Besitzer nur gewinnen, wenn er selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer gewesen war. Keisuke musste kurz vor der ersten Schlacht oder danach geboren worden sein, was ihn um die fünfhundert Jahre alt machte.  
  
Light faltete seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und machte einen Schritt auf Keisuke zu, der ihn aufmerksam musterte. Light lächelte schmal. »Ich bin überrascht, dass in all den Jahrhunderten nicht mehr Waffen einen Platz auf Eurer Siegerwand gefunden haben. Ihr seid, schwer zu befriedigen.«  
  
Keisuke überwand die Distanz zwischen sich und Light. Kühl sah der hochgewachsene Krähenyōkai auf Light hinab. »Wieso interessiert sich plötzlich der Gefährte meines Lords dafür, was mich zu Frieden stellt und was nicht?« Keisuke trat näher, zu nah – er überwand die unsichtbare Grenze und stellte sich direkt vor Light. Es schien, als kümmerte es Keisuke nicht, einen respektvollen Abstand zu bewahren.  
  
Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Lights menschliche Urinstinkte regten sich und sendeten Stresssignale aus, die Light sofort versuchte zu unterdrücken, nicht gewillt seine Emotionen durch seinen Geruch preiszugeben. Dennoch, er befand sich in der Gegenwart eines Jägers, eines Aasfressers, der ihm die Augen aushaken konnte, wünschte er es. Light zwang sich einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, auch wenn es viel von ihm abverlangte. Er schallt sich für seine Schwäche, wusste aber, dass er gegen seine Urinstinkte nichts unternehmen konnte, außer zu versuchen, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Keisuke würde ihn nicht verletzen, das würde der General des Westens niemals wagen. Light erwiderte entschlossen Keisukes Blick, der nur darauf wartete, dass er sein Unbehagen zur Schau trug.  
  
»Wieso seid Ihr hier, Yagami-sama?« Keisukes heißer Atem blies gegen Lights Wange.  
  
»Wieso seid Ihr mir so nah?«, konterte Light provokant.  
  
Keisuke schmunzelte. »Weil ich es kann und es mir erlaubt ist, aber ich denke, die eigentliche Frage ist, mache ich Euch nervös?«  
  
Lights Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. »Lässt Euch Eure Nase im Stich? Ihr solltet Euch diese Frage selbst beantworten können.« Keisuke war es erlaubt ihm so nah zu sein? Wie weit ging diese Erlaubnis und wie weit wagte der Dämon sie auszunutzen?  
  
»Ihr seid nervös, auch wenn Ihr es versucht hinter Eurer Maske zu verstecken.« Keisuke näherte sich Lights Gesicht, bis ihre Nasen kurz davor waren sich zu berühren. »Was vielleicht bei Ningen funktioniert, kann von Yōkais leicht durchschaut werden. Ihr ähnelt einem Kabuki-Schauspieler.«  
  
Light kommentierte Keisukes Worte mit zusammengezogenen  Augenbrauen. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, dabei zog er seinen Mund schief in die Höhe. Light belächelte Keisuke. »Lasst Euch Mal nicht von meinen Emotionen in die Irre führen, General. Ein verwundetes Tier voller Angst, kann immer noch seinem Angreifer eine tödliche Wunde zufügen. Ein Kabuki-Schauspieler beherrscht es, in verschiedene Rollen zu schlüpfen. Er beherrscht es, Emotionen aus dem Stand zu erzeugen, um eins mit seiner Rolle zu werden. Keine dieser Emotionen ist eine Täuschung, jede ist echt.«    
  
Keisuke erwiderte Lights Lächeln – ein gefährliches Lächeln. »Ihr sagt also, dass Ihr die Fähigkeit besitzt, Emotionen kontrolliert zu erzeugen.«  
  
Light bemerkte, wie Keisukes Yōki ihn hie und da berührte, sachte, kaum merklich, aber es machte die Tatsache nicht besser, dass Keisuke ihn versuchte einzuschüchtern.    
  
Light hatte genug von den Spielen des Generals. Es wurde Zeit, dass er die Oberhand gewann. »Genug mit Euren spielen!« Light drückte den Dämon mit einem kräftigen Stoß von sich weg. »Ich bin hier, weil mein Shinigami mich geschickt hat.«  
  
Keisuke Augen weiteten sich und er lachte leise. »Yagami-sama wird von seinem Shinigami zu mir geschickt, als sei er ein unbedeutender Bote. Ihr scheint, ihn wirklich nicht zu beherrschen.«  
  
»Glaubt, was Ihr wollt General. Ich bin nicht hier, um über die Beziehung zwischen mir und meinem Shinigami zu sprechen. Ich bin gekommen, weil er mich um etwas gebeten hat.« Lights Antlitz verfinsterte sich. »Es geht um die Äpfel. Ryuk möchte sich ihnen wieder nähern können, ohne von Euch gebannt zu werden.«  
  
»Ihr scheint schnell Eure Meinung zu ändern. Ich dachte, Euch wäre das verbleiben des Shinigamis egal?«  
  
»Seine Meinung zu ändern… Ihr haltet mir das vor? Ihr seid also ein Yōkai, der lieber an alten Gewohnheiten und starren Mustern festhält, als dass er sich erlaubt, sich an neue Umstände anzupassen«  
  
Keisuke lief an Light vorbei und öffnete ein Fenster.  
  
Kalte Luft strömte herein, die Light frösteln ließ, trotz das er eingehüllt war in mehreren Lacken Stoff.  
  
»Und welche Umstände haben dazu geführt, dass Ihr plötzlich anderer Meinung seid und doch noch einen Wert in Eurem Shinigami erkennt?«  
  
Light lachte vergnügt und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger. »Das, General, wüsstet Ihr zwar gerne...«, sagte Light, während seine Stimme dunkel und rau wurde, »...Tatsache ist, es geht Euch nichts an.«  
  
»Nun, Ihr wollt, dass ich Eurem Shinigami erlaube, die restlichen Äpfel zu essen.«  
  
»Nicht erlauben, ich befehle es.«  
  
Ein roter Schimmer huschte über Keisukes nachtschwarzen Augen. Ein tiefes Knurren durchschnitt den Raum und erschreckte die Vögel draußen. Drang vor kurzem noch dumpfes, aber lebhaftes Gezwitscher zu ihnen herein, war es mit einem Mal still, eine Stille, die lediglich von entfernten leisen Geräuschen der Bediensteten unterbrochen wurde.  
  
Lights Herz machte einen Satz und er zuckte zusammen, als er den Körper des Dämons direkt hinter sich wahrnahm. Er berührte ihn nicht, dennoch konnte er die Hitze auf seiner Haut spüren. Ein Hand mit scharfen Krallen legte sich auf seiner Schulter ab, während ein Mund neben seinem linken Ohr auftauchte.  
  
»Sesshōmaru-sama hat Euch nie aufgeklärt.«  
  
»Was meint Ihr?«, flüsterte Light. Seine Lippen bebten vor unterdrückten Zorn. Der General hatte es gewagt, ihn anzufassen! Light ballte seine Hände. Oh, wie gerne würde er jetzt sein Schwert ziehen oder ihm eine verpassen, stattdessen blieb ruhig stehen, wenn auch etwas steif.  
  
»Der Gefährte meines Lords kann mir keine Befehle erteilen. Ihr seid nicht Beta, Yagami-sama. Ihr steht direkt unter mir.«  
  
»Wenn ich Euch also sage, Ihr sollt mich sofort loslassen, dann ist es Eure Entscheidung, ob ihr meinen Worten folgt?«  
  
»Gewiss, was immer Ihr verlangt, ich muss dem nicht folgen.« Wie, als ob der General demonstrieren wollte, wie viel Macht er als Beta besaß, drückte er seine Nägel durch den Stoff gegen Lights Haut – fest war der Griff, äußerst provozierend, aber Keisuke schien, genügend Kontrolle zu haben, dass kein einziger seiner scharfen Nägel den Stoff oder Lights Haut durchstieß.  
  
Lights Kiefer verhärtete sich, seine Zähne waren fest zusammen gebissen. Light hatte genug, verdammt sollte dieser Yōkai sein! Er schnaubte innerlich. Sollte Keisuke doch sehen, was für ein Kabuki-Schauspieler er war! Obwohl in Lights Gedanken seine Wut nur all zu offensichtlich war, besann er sich, nichts von dem preiszugeben, stattdessen ließ er den Damm brechen, der seine Nervosität bisher fast völlig zurückgehalten hatte. Sollte Keisuke doch denken, er hätte ihn eingeschüchtert. Lights Selbstvertrauen würde ihm ermöglichen trotz all dem, seinen Plan, ohne Einschränkung durchzuführen.  
  
Mit schnellen Handgriff, zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide, wirbelte seinen Körper herum und schlug mit voller Kraft nach Keisuke. Klang! Ihre Schwerter krachten gegeneinander. Keisuke parierte seinen Angriff, unternahm aber weiter nichts. Weder drückte er Light nach hinten, noch unternahm er einen Gegenangriff.  
  
Light lachte. »Ihr mögt vielleicht Beta sein, aber ich bin immer noch der Gefährte Eures Lords!« Damit machte Light einen Schritt zur Seite und schlug erneut auf Keisuke ein, immer wieder wie ein wildes ungebändigtes Tier, das keinen Halt mehr kannte. Wie erwartet wehrte der Krähenyōkai jeden seiner Angriffe ab, ohne selbst die Offensive zu ergreifen. Doch er knurrte, als Light ihn zurücktrieb. Es schien, als machte ihn Lights Verhalten immer wütender, denn seine Augen verdunkelten sich und Light spürte Keisukes Yōki auflammen, dass sich aber überraschenderweise von ihm fern hielt.  
  
»Was wollt Ihr jetzt machen, Keisuke-sama? Wollt Ihr den Gefährten von Sesshōmaru-sama verletzen? Die Wunden einen Ningen brauchen lange zum Heilen. Ihr habt keine Wahl, außer mich gewähren zu lassen.«  
  
Keisuke Schwert hielt einen weiteren Angriff von seinem Körper fern. »So selbstsicher. Ihr betretet gefährliches Terrain und versteht es nicht einmal!«  
  
Keisuke hatte unrecht, Light verstand nur all zu gut, wie gefährlich er spielte, wie verrückt es war, den General anzugreifen, einen Yōkai, der ihm noch vor kurzem erzählte, dass er den Erben des Pantherclans in einem Kampf besiegt hatte. Aber hier ging es nicht darum, dass der eine den anderen niederstreckte, hier ging es um Dominanz; es war ein Kampf um Respekt und um Macht in der Hierarchie des Inuclans.  
  
»Steckt Euer Schwert zurück«, fauchte ihn Keisuke an. »Sofort!«  
  
»Ich verweigere mich Eurem Befehl, General.«  
  
Keisuke, der nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, öffnete die Schiebetür hinter sich und zusammen tänzelten sie in den nächsten Raum. Ein Schlag nach dem anderen prasselte auf Keisuke nieder. Light hatte in den letzten Wochen viel trainiert, was sich nun bemerkbar machte. Seine Armmuskeln waren kräftig genug das Tempo und die Ausdauer beizubehalten. »Ihr werdet meinen Shinigami Zugang zu den Äpfeln gewähren.«  
  
»Abgelehnt«, raunte Keisuke und brüllte kurz darauf mit wütender Stimme. »Genug! Yagami-sama, haltet sofort ein!« Keisuke sprang über den Futon, der in der Mitte des Raumes lag.  
  
Doch Light hielt nicht ein. Er hechtete ihm nach und führte mehrere Kendo Bewegungen aus, jede davon tödlich, hätte sie einen Menschen getroffen. Ein Treffer würde für Keisuke zwar nicht tödlich sein, aber immerhin schmerzlich.  
  
Keisuke wehrte zwei weitere Schläge ab. Der darauffolgende war anders. Light machte den Anschein, dass er ihn mit seinem Schwert abermals treffen wollte. Er machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne, dann ließ er sein Schwert klirrend zu Boden fallen, bevor es sich in Keisukes Damönenschwert verzahnen konnte. Light benutzte den Schwung und rammte seinen Körper gegen Keisuke direkt in sein Schwert hinein. Keisuke drehte sich blitzschnell zur Seite und steckte sein Schwert zurück. Die Überraschung, dass er fast den Gefährten seines Lords verletzt hätte, zeichnete sich nur zu offensichtlich auf Keisukes Gesicht ab. Der kurze Moment des Zögerns reichte Light. Die Faust erwischte Keisukes Gesicht und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Es war immer noch etwas Ungewohntes für Light, die Kraft seines Körper zu benutzen, um seinen Standpunkt deutlich zu vermitteln. Für Kira war Kendo ein Hobby gewesen, um sich fit zu halten. Fern lag ihm damals die Vorstellung, dass er es jemals benutzen würde, um Hierarchiekämpfe mit Yōkais auszufechten. Light musste zugeben, er hatte unfair gekämpft, hatte seinen Status als Sesshōmarus Gefährte äußerst provokant gegen Keisuke ausgenutzt.  
  
Keisuke rieb sich stumm über die getroffene Gesichtshälfte. Er bewegte sich nicht.  
  
»Ihr wart unaufmerksam, Keisuke-sama. Ihr habt den Kampf verloren«, meinte Light, während er sein Schwert vom Boden aufhob und in die Schwertscheide an seiner Hüfte schob.  
  
Keisuke erwiderte nichts. Für eine Weile stand er nur da.  Schließlich veränderte sich seine Haltung, sie entspannte sich. »Und nun wollt Ihr, dass ich Euren Shinigami erlaube, die restlichen Äpfel zu essen.« Seine Stimme war ruhig, als hätte der Kampf zwischen ihnen nie stattgefunden und Light hätte soeben erst den Raum betreten.  
  
»Es wäre nur angebracht, denkt Ihr nicht auch? Ihr habt Eure Deckung vernachlässigt und wurdet von mir getroffen. Ihr habt verloren.«  
  
Keisuke stimmte dem weder zu noch verneinte er es, stattdessen sagte er: »Ich werde Euch etwas zeigen, Yagami-sama«  
  
»Das wäre? Wa–«  
  
Klirr! Die Vase fiel von der Kommode und zerbrach auf dem Boden. Um Keisuke abzuwehren, wollte sich Light an der niedrigen Kommode festhalten, denn Keisuke umschlang abrupt seinen Körper und machte einen Sprung in die Mitte des Raumes. Light bekam die Kommode nicht mehr zum Fassen, sein ausgestreckter Arm flog durch die Luft und schleuderte die Vase gen Boden.  
  
Keisuke schmiss ihn auf den Futon. »Das war ein Erbstück, Yagami-sama« Der General packte Lights Arme und hielt sie über Lights Kopf zusammen.  
  
»Wenn Ihr wollt, dass ich mich dafür entschuldige, dann seid Ihr desillusioniert. Geht sofort runter von mir!«, fauchte Light mit vor Zorn glühenden Augen. »Ich werde ihn rufen.«  
  
»Ich verstehe. Nun, Ihr liegt richtig, Sesshōmaru-sama würde mich zu einem Kampf auf den Tod herausfordern, sollte ich Euch etwas antun. Und falls Ihr denkt, dass es mir Genugtuung bringt, Euch in Schmerzen zu sehen, dann versteht Ihr weit weniger als gedacht. Aber, ich wollte Euch etwas zeigen, etwas, dass mir erlaubt ist zu tun, etwas, dass Ihr durch Euer Handeln selbst heraufbeschworen habt. Ihr könnt mich so oft besiegen, wie ihr wollt, selbst ein ehrlicher Kampf würde nichts daran ändern – ihr könnt nicht Beta sein, nicht einmal annähernd... , denn Ihr seid das...«  
  
Light Nase kräuselte sich. Ein sonderbarer Geruch erfüllte plötzlich die Luft um ihn, er war schwach und kaum wahrnehmbar, ja undefinierbar für ihn –  für sein Unterbewusstsein jedoch nicht. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann verstand er, es war der Geruch von wilder, freier ungezügelter Kraft. Macht. Und während er ihn einatmete passierte etwas mit ihm – zu seinem Entsetzen entspannten sich seine Muskeln und sein Atem wurde gleichmäßig. Und Keisuke, der zu Lights Missfallen jede seiner Regungen aufmerksam beobachtete, ging noch weiter. Anscheinend wollte er Light bloßstellen. Er knurrte. Das Knurren war anders als die bisherigen. Light verstand nicht ganz wieso, denn es hörte sich für seine Ohren absolut gleich an, doch erschreckender Weise besaß es eine unerwartete Wirkung auf ihn. Er drehte seinen Kopf instinktiv beiseite und gab Keisuke somit Zugang zu seiner Halsschlagader. Ein Gefühl des Entsetzen überkam ihn und der Rhythmus seines Atmens geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht, kam stoßweise. Diese Mal entglitt ihm die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen völlig. Light musste kein Yōkai sein, um zu wissen, dass seine Emotionen einem in die Enge getriebenen, äußerst verwirrten Tier glichen.  
  
Der Aasfresser hielt seine Beute fest im Griff.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln spähte Light in Keisukes Gesicht. Der General bewegte sich nicht. Er starrte ihn bloß an. »Was?«, keuchte Light.  
  
»Noch nicht.« Keisuke legte seinen Handrücken auf die Stelle zwischen Lights Hals und Schulter.  
  
Ein Zucken ging durch Lights Körper, begleitet von einer Wärme, die ihn so schnell überrannte, nur, um einen Lidschlag darauf sich in Luft aufzulösen. Doch das Gefühl blieb. Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, der Zufriedenheit und Geborgenheit. Light zog hastig Luft in seine Lungen – vor lauter Schock hatte er vergessen weiter zu atmen. Die Veränderung, die Keisuke verursacht hatte, war zu abrupt, Light wusste nicht wohin mit all diesen neuen ungewohnten Gefühlen. Eine Leichtigkeit durchflutete ihn, die ihn sorglos machte, plötzlich schien alles in seinem Leben in Ordnung zu sein. Light sah sich das Gesicht von Keisuke genau an. Beta schoss es ihn in den Kopf. Keisuke war Beta. Wieso war er damit unzufrieden gewesen? Beta beschützte ihn wie Alpha ihn beschützte. Er musste nicht mehr Aufpassen, Beta würde über seinen Schlaf wachen. Schlaf, dachte Light. Schlaf, das hörte sich gut an. Nur ein paar Sekunden wollte er Ruhen...  
  
Ein Schrei weckte Light auf. Er fuhr in die Höhe. Verwirrt blickte er sich in dem unbekannten Zimmer um. Licht der späten Nachmittagsonne fiel durch eine offenstehende Tür herein. Draußen auf der Terrasse sitzend mit einer langen dünnen Pfeife in der Hand, erkannte er den General.  
  
»Sesshōmaru-sama weiß, wo Ihr seid«, sagte Keisuke zwischen zwei Zügen, wobei er den Rauch langsam ausatmete und zusah, wie er in der kalten Luft gemächlich gen Himmel stieg. »Ein Bediensteter war hier und hat Euch Felle gebracht«, fügte Keisuke hinzu, als er bemerkte, wie Light mit runzelnder Stirn über eines strich.  
Light versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sesshōmaru wusste, dass er sich in den Gemächern des Generals aufhielt und hatte keine Einwände? Beta, kam die Antwort sofort. Keisuke war Beta und Sesshōmaru vertraute seinem Beta. Light seufzte innerlich.  
  
»Wisst Ihr, was mit Euch passiert ist?«, wollte Keisuke wissen.  
  
Light brauchte nicht lange, um es sich zuzammenzureimen. Inuyasha hatte ihn während Yashimarus Feier darauf hingewiesen, nur leider war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es solch gravierende Auswirkungen auf ihn haben würde. Er hätte Inuyashas Worten mehr Beachtung schenken sollen. Zum Teufel, er hätte ihm glauben sollen! Diese Schwäche war äußerst Besorgnis erregend. Sie machte ihn dumm und hilflos. »Wird jeder dahergelaufene dominante Yōkai dieses Einfluss auf mich haben.«  
  
Keisuke nahm einen langen genüsslichen Zug, dann blies er den Rauch geschwind aus. »Eine schreckliche Vorstellung, nicht?« Ein schmales Lächeln zierte Keisukes Mund.  
  
Lights Stirnfalten vertieften sich.  
  
»Seid unbesorgt, Yagami-sama, nur Sesshōmaru-sama und ich können Euch auf diese Weise unterwerfen.« Keisuke lachte kurz auf »Wie ich sehe, scheint Ihr selbst davon nicht begeistert zu sein, also konnte nicht einmal Euer ausgeruhter Zustand Euch von den Vorzü-« Keisuke verstummte. Sein amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck verflog und hinterließ einen verärgerten. »Jaken«, sagte er mit einem Mal, »weswegen versteckt Ihr Euch auf dem Dach?«  
  
»Ahhh... Keisuke-sama, also ich... ich bin hier nur zufällig«, ertönte Jakens Stimme hastig.  
  
»Und wie kommt man zufällig auf das Dach über meine Gemächer?« Keisuke wartete auf die Antwort, gleichzeitig rauchte er seine Pfeife weiter.  
  
Light erblickte Jakens grünen Körper, der vom Dach langsam an einen Holzpfeiler hinunterrutschte. Jaken sprang den letzten Meter, sein Kopfstab hielt er dabei fest umklammert. Vor Keisuke verbeugte er sich schnell.  
  
»Ano...«, sagte Jaken mit belegter Stimme und nach vorne gesackten Schultern. »Ich bin Yashimaru-sama aufs Dach gefolgt. Er wollte nicht hören und ist vor mir fortgerannt. Einer der Ziegel hat sich gelöst und ich bin nach unten gefallen.«  
  
Dann gehörte der Schrei von vorhin wohl zu Jaken, dachte Light.  
  
»Du hast also abermals deine Pflichten gegenüber Yashimaru-sama vernachlässigt«, meinte Keisuke.  
  
Jaken stieß ein lautes Keuchen aus. Seine Augen wurden groß und eine Schweißperle lief ihm an der Schläfe nach unten. »I-ich nehme meine Pflichten sehr ernst!«, schrie er aufgebracht, dann nahm seine Stimme einen wehleidigen Ton an. »Wäre der Prinz doch nur ein wenig verständlicher mit Jaken.« Jaken sah an Keisuke vorbei durch die offen stehende Tür und entdeckte Light in Keisukes Bett. Sein Mund klappte auf. Schnell wechselte sein Blick zwischen Light und Keisuke hin und her.  
  
»A-ah! W-was sehen meine armen Augen da! A-aber...« Jakens Antlitz verfinsterte sich. Er stapfte auf Light zu, doch bevor er das Zimmer betreten konnte, versperrte Keisukes lange Pfeife ihm den Weg.  
  
»Solltet Ihr nicht nach Yashimaru-sama suchen? Man wird Euch zu Verantwortung ziehen, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen.«  
  
Jaken wirkte unschlüssig.  
  
Einst musste Light Jaken lassen, wenn es um Sesshōmarus Ehre ging, dann nahm er kein Blatt vor den Mund, selbst Keisuke schien vor Jakens Mundwerk nicht sicher zu sein.  
  
»Ihr verdammter Krähenyōkai, wie könnt Ihr Sesshōmaru-sama nur so hintergehen!« Jaken baute sich vor dem immer noch sitzenden Keisuke auf und zielte mit dem Kopfstab auf ihn. »Von dem Ningen habe ich ja nichts anderes erwartet, es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich an den nächsten Yōkai wirft. Aber Ihr!«  
  
Light beobachtete die Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem General und Jaken neugierig. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Jaken sah, wie er Keisuke angriff, wenn auch nur verbal.  
  
»Seid nicht albern, Jaken. Ich habe Sesshōmaru-sama nicht hintergangen.«  
  
»Lügner! Weswegen befindet sich der Ningen dann in Eurem Bett, wenn er sich nicht Euch hingegeben hat? Ihr habt Euch verführen lassen! Ihr seid auf seine Tricks hereingefallen.« Jaken rieb sich frustriert den Kopf und fuhr jammernd fort. »Wieso bin ich der einzige, der sieht, was für eine falsche Schlange er ist. Morgen schmeißt er sich wahrscheinlich noch an den Kommandanten der Schlosswache. Er ist nicht besser als eine schäbige Dirne.«  
  
»Urusai!«  
  
Der Ausbruch des Generals kam so unerwartet, dass Jaken die nächsten Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Mit großen aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund sah er zum General auf. Dieser erhob sich.  
  
»Noch ein weiteres faules Wort und ich werde Eure Zunge den Fischen füttern.« Keisuke wartete nicht auf Jakens Reaktion. Er betrat seine Gemächer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf einem kleinen Tisch stand ein Gefäß aus Messing. Keisuke hob den Deckel an und schüttete seinen verbrannten Tabak hinein, die Pfeife selbst legte er auf eine Halterung aus Holz.  
  
Light hörte, wie Jaken draußen Sesshōmaru Wohlergehen bedauerte und dann davon marschierte. Für ihn war es ebenfalls Zeit zu gehen, dachte Light. Er schob die Felle zur Seite, musste einen Schauer unterdrücken, als die wohlige Wärme ihn verließ, und stand auf. »Keisuke-sama« Light verbeugte sich knapp. Keisuke tat es ihm gleich. Sie wechselten kein weiteres Wort, es war nicht nötig. Light trat hinaus in den Flur und nahm den direkten Weg zu seinen eigenen Gemächern.  
  
»Sesshōmaru-sama!« Jakens Stimme hallte zu ihm aus einem benachbarten Gang. »Wartet auf Euren treuen Diener!«  
  
Light lauschte. War Sesshōmaru auf dem Weg zu ihm? Er wartete einen Moment. Nichts. Der Daiyōkai schien ein anderes Ziel zu haben. Light folgte dem hell erleuchteten Gang, bog am Ende ab und folgte diesen wiederum bis zum Ende, bevor er abermals abbog. Light schob die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Obwohl er die Nächte wieder gemeinsam mit Sesshōmaru in dessen Gemächern verbrachte, behielt er seine eigenen.  
  
»Und wie ist es gelaufen?«, fragte Ryuk, der über dem Boden schwebte und genüsslich an einem Apfel knabberte.  
  
»Ich sehe, du hast gelernt deine Gier zu zügeln.«  
  
»Wenn man nur einen am Tag bekommt, dann muss man ihn genießen, nicht? Das ist der Pluspunkt deiner Welt, Light. Es gibt immer genügend Äpfel, egal welche Jahreszeit.« Ryuk schwebte direkt vor Light und musterte sein Gesicht. »Du siehst wütend aus. Es ist also nicht so gelaufen, wie du es dir gewünscht hast.«  
  
Light strich sich durchs Haar. »Im Gegenteil, ich habe wertvolle Information gewonnen.«  
  
»Denkst du, Sesshōmaru's General wird mich bannen?«  
  
»Du hast dich doch an meine Anweisungen gehalten und bist mit dem Apfel nicht aus dem Zimmer geflogen?«  
  
»Natürlich, Light. Ich weiß doch um dein schlaues Köpflein Bescheid.«  
  
»Gut, dann kann nichts passieren. Er kann es schließlich nicht beweisen.«  
  
»Hyuk, hyuk, mich würde es trotzdem interessieren, wie er darauf reagiert, wenn er mitbekommt, dass du eine der Bediensteten angetragen hast, dir jeden Tag einen Apfel zu bringen.«  
  
»Er wird nichts dagegen sagen können. Ein Apfel am Tag ist plausibel und solange er dich nicht mit einem Apfel in der Hand sieht, wird es ihm keine Rechtfertigung geben, dich zu bannen. Also verlass meine Gemächer nicht«, sagte Light abermals, diesmal warnend.  
  
»Ich bin nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.«  
  
»Gut«, antwortete Light, »denn ich werde nicht einschreiten, sollte Keisuke dich bannen.«  
  
»Habe verstanden, Light. Du brauchst nicht immer so schwarz sehen.« Ryuk aß den restlichen Apfel samt Apfelkern und Stiel, dann schwebte er mit einem zufriedenen Hyuk aus dem Zimmer nach draußen in den Garten.  
  
Light verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer, diesmal war sein Ziel die Bibliothek. Die neu gewonnenen Informationen waren besorgniserregend. Wie konnte es sein, dass er so auf den General reagierte? Hatte ihn das Gefährtenmal von Sesshōmaru mental und körperlich verändert? Seit der Daiyōkai in gebissen hatte, schien es, als ob er immer empfindlicher für das Sozialgefüge im Inuclan wurde. Light war sich sicher, ohne Gefährtenmal hätte Keisuke jetzt ein zerkratztes Gesicht. Und ohne Gefährtenmal hätte Light jetzt vermutlich einen gebrochenen Arm. Was für eine Herausforderung, dachte Light mit einem schmalen Lächeln.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehr Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte findet ihr unter [p-u-m-p-k-i-n auf Fanfiktion.de](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/p-u-m-p-k-i-n)  
> Ich lade hier leider sehr unregelmäßig hoch.


End file.
